Life At Kong Studios between 2 & 3
by thevampire2010
Summary: The gang is back with a little help to tend to Wilt in hopes that it could save Alina fo good. Will it work and will their plan suceed


**Chapter One**

**Mortal World**

Riptor, Jago, and Orchid finally got to the mortal world in it's night time stage so everyone was asleep but there was a matter of looking for Salem (Alina) before Wilt finds her. They walked in front of Kong Studios and noticed that it was the place where Salem (Alina) was staying. They've thought that she would be safe being that she's out of harms way danger, but there's no telling what's going to happen around here at this time.

"Any sign of Wilt anywhere?" Jago asked them.

Riptor looked around, but he didn't see Wilt anywhere. "Nope, there's nothing but rode smell and a bunch of dust." Then he felt a rain drop on his head, and he looked up at the sky to see that there were gray clouds in the air. "It's raining, it's normal for humans." He explained that to them as they head for cover in the car lot without being seen Murdoc although they had no idea that he was in there.

"Is everyone in here?" Orchid asked.

"Yep, we're all here." Jago responded. Then he'd accidentally on the very tip of Riptor's tail which had caused Riptor to roar a little bit.

Riptor grabbed his tail to make it stop hurting, and was thankful that no one woke up due to his cry for help as he looked around outside.

"Now what are we going to do?" Jago asked.

"We'll just stay here until morning and hope that Salem is staying here, unharmed and safe." Riptor answered his question.

"We can't just stay here the whole night. What if Wilt shows up with Spinal over night?" Jago had a good point about that.

"We'll keep a look out for him in the process while we're looking out for Salem." Riptor came up with a plan. He also sounded sleepy in the process, and so did Orchid and Jago.

Then they fell asleep a few hours later according to mortal world time, so they had to get use to doing that until their mission was completed and they could go back home to the magical world.

**Chapter Two**

**First Day of Summer Vacation Practice**

It was officially the first day of summer vacation, and it was also the day that the whole crew was going to meet in the chorus room to prepare for their summer show that was set for the last few weeks of summer vacation. Alina woke up, a few minutes earlier by stayed in bed to get some sleep before it was time to get up. She listened to the music on her MP3player, and looked out of her bedroom window at the blue morning sky while listening to Gorillaz songs.

Murdoc was the first to wake up by the sound of Lizzie's sweet laughter. Crystal was still asleep as well, and no one could blame her because it was seven in the morning. Murdoc decided to go and check on the girls to get them ready to go since they have to be at practice at 8:00 which was soon. He let Crystal sleep in so she could get some rest and won't lose any sleep that she's going to need. He also took Lizzie with him since she was up as well.

The first person he checked on was Alina since her room was the first one that he saw when he walked into Kong Studios. He noticed that Alina was already up and ready, so that wasn't a problem. But he noticed that Alina was listening to T-Pain on her radio a second later.

"What time did you wake up?" Murdoc asked her.

"I've been up for a while; I was just laying in bed and getting some extra rest until someone got up, and I heard you coming in." Alina was fixing her make-up, although she was using her magical powers to make the process move a little faster than usual.

Murdoc cut the radio off since she was already done and ready. "Alina, I honestly have no idea how you could listen to music this early in the morning, or at night." He said to her while Lizzie giggled in his arms like she always does.

"I just grew up around a lot of music, that's all." Alina grabbed her purse and had walked out of the door.

"You still have a lot way to go before you could even say that, Alina. And I don't know how you could even say that now." Murdoc closed the door as soon as Alina came out of there. "Go get something in the kitchen because you're going to be there for a few hours, and I'm sure there's going to be a lot of singing while you're all there." He went in everyone else's rooms and woke them up from their long sleep.

Maura and Noodle were the first to walk out of their rooms and greet Alina in the kitchen while she was drinking about bottle of water. They joined her and sat down at the table with her.

"Hay, Alina, are you ready for rehearsals this summer?" Maura was playing with Alina's hair for a minute.

"I'm sure she doesn't want you touching her hair, Maura." Noodle stopped Maura and pulled Alina's chair over to her side of the table.

"Don't come over here and act like you know her a lot better than I do, and I was her best friend for life first before you came a long by the way." Maura responded back to Noodle.

"Oh, you two, don't start one of those stupid fussy fights again, it's way too early for that." 2D walked in and grabbed a bottle of water from the pantry. "The last thing we need is you two fighting over Alina's friendship before we leave."

"She started it!" Maura and Noodle said at the same time. "No I didn't! You did!"

"Just shut up and stop it; I thought that you two were over this by now." Alina had a good point.

"Oh, it's not over until she backs off." Maura was referring to Noodle.

"No, you back off." Noodle said to Maura. "And she's sitting by me in the car, so I called it." She added.

"No, I'm sitting by her Alina when in the car." Maura said to Noodle.

"No I am." Noodle responded with anger.

"No I am." Maura repeated back with anger.

"No I am."

"No I am."

"Just to end this, Alina's sitting by me when we get in the car." 2D stepped in and couldn't take it anymore. "That takes care of that, since you two can't act your own age." He moved a piece of Alina's hair out of her face so she could be able to see.

"Now look what you did, Maura." Noodle said to her.

"Me? This is your fault. You're the one who started the whole thing and caused it to happen." Maura said to her.

"No, you started it." Noodle fought back.

"Look, Alina doesn't have to sit here and hear the two of you fighting like cats all morning. Come on, Alina, let's go to the car." 2D took Alina by the hand and walked out to the car lot with her. "Sorry you had to hear all of that before we even get going."

They stood by the car and waited for everyone else to get outside. Alina pulled out her MP3player and listened to the music from the musical, "The Barrio Girl", just to get a chance to learn the notes and how the songs go so she could be ready for it.

Everyone else, including Murdoc, Crystal, and Russell, were walking out and had finally came to the Winnebago. They got in and found a seat; Alina thought that Kayla is so lucky that she's car pulling with Craig and Jazzman since they're going too, because it meant that she wouldn't have to listen to Maura and Noodle like Alina and Victoria have to the whole time.

Mean while, Riptor, Jago, and Orchid had woken up to the sound footsteps in the car lot. Riptor peaked out and saw Alina standing by the Winnebago with 2D, but she was already getting in. Orchid and Jago walked over to him to see what was going on.

"Riptor, what are you looking at?" Jago asked him.

"I see, Salem, but she's leaving right now so we have to wait until she gets back to warn her." Riptor explained.

"Let's hope that she's okay until then." Orchid suggested. "But we can't just hide out in here forever while we wait for her. We have to show ourselves at some point."

But in the Winnebago Maura and Noodle were going at it for the whole car ride so long that it got on everyone's nerves after a while.

"Maura, everyone knows that you're a terrible friend to Alina, and you just don't want to admit it to yourself." Noodle said.

"No, Noodle, everyone knows that you're a bad influence to Alina, which-if I may point out-makes you a bad friend to Alina." Maura defended herself in the process.

"No, you're just trying to take advantage of her and everyone knows that." Noodle said back to her.

Murdoc got tired of it after a while. "Russell, go back there and handle those girls' before I do something illegal to the both of them." He demanded with anger.

Russell looked over to see what he was talking about noticed that he was referring to Maura and Noodle. He walked back there to stop them and knew what to do.

"Look, the two of you separate, now. Maura, you sit over there, Noodle, stay right here." Russell ordered them to do so. "I don't want to hear another word out of you two. I mean it this; the next word I hear out of any of you I, oh, you don't want to know."

Maura and Noodle kept their mouths shut for the whole car ride until they finally got there. They were going to meet at the SMS Theater House, which has a chorus room, and a theater room to perform. SMS stands for Shows and Music Studio; it's not actually a studio it's a studio theater house.

They walked out of the Winnebago and headed inside.

"See you later, guys." Crystal waved them, and they waved back before it the door closed behind them.

They went straight to the music room and noticed that they were the first people in the whole building because Mrs. Barr wasn't there yet. Hay, people can't blame her, they had twenty minutes left before it was 8:00.

"I hope that those two don't go at it again while we're in there." Victoria sat down up against the way of the chorus room while she waited.

Kayla, Craig, and Jazzman showed up next, and they joined the rest of the gang. It wasn't long before everyone started to show up, and Mrs. Barr came and opened the door to let them into the chorus room.

"Alright, everyone, take your seats; we'll be ready to start in just ten more minutes and I'm going to let Emi pass the books out to each of you." Mrs. Barr gave Emi a set of books, and Emi passed it out. "But before we get into the songs I'm going to listen to you to see where everyone is at this point in singing." She added.

As Emi passed out the books Amy walked with five minutes left before practice.

"Good morning, Amy, please take a seat and wait for Emi to give you a book with the music in it." Mrs. Barr repeated the instructions to Amy. "I have some news everyone; I got the "Barrio Girl" music, but I have also to do different types of songs for the show in and have a lot of solos for everyone in here who will be in the show. We're going to do In the Heights, and the other is going to be a back up."

Alina looked over the music as soon as Emi gave her a book, then someone who was sitting behind her had poked her in the side. She turned around to see that it was one of her old friends that she hasn't seen or heard from in a while.

"I didn't know you were coming here." The girl said with a smile.

"Hay, Malady, I didn't know you were coming here either." Alina responded with a smile.

"Yeah, my adopted parents moved here a few years ago so that I could go here for high school. Then Mrs. Barr told me about this and I signed up for it." Malady explained.

"Oh, so I guess you know Amy as well?" Alina asked her.

"Don't we all? She's the school snob, but I guess you already know about that." Malady looked over to see Amy talking to one of her very few friends. "I heard that she'd got mad at you all because her uncle had gotten your godmother pregnant." She said.

"Yeah, they have a baby girl named Lizzie. And Anna is happy about it, and she's always a little sibling as she got older." Alina explained. "But I don't know why Amy was making a big deal about it because it's nothing that no one has control of around here."

"I agreed with you." Malady commented and understood the situation. "I brought your CD when it first came out; and I noticed that Kari wasn't there." She added.

"Oh yeah, we stopped being friends with her after the fourth grade because of her attitude and the way she was treating us." Alina pointed out.

"Oh, who could forget that." Malady agreed with her.

Mrs. Barr stood up in front of them, ready to begin. "Alright, to begin, boys-I have already placed you a head of time so you know where to go." She looked up at the girls to see who was where. "Alright, ladies, some of you already know where you should be, but I still have to work with two of you in here; Maura and Alina." She closed the door when her student helper, Jade, had walked in.

Maura and Alina were sitting in the first row of seats.

"Maura, let me hear you." Mrs. Barr started with her first.

Maura sang a song and stopped after the first part of the first chorus of the song.

"Maura, you're a soprano two, so you pull up a seat next to Malady, so that should place you in the second row." Mrs. Barr told her where to sit. "Alina, let me hear you."

Alina sang a song and stopped at the first chorus, but she sang high notes and low notes in the process.

"Alina, you're sounded a little weird right there." Mrs. Barr pointed that out. "You went on a high note the first time then you went a low note."

"I'm kind of between soprano two and alto one." Alina explained to her.

"Yeah, I noticed that when she sang the Selena song in Washington DC when we had went there to perform for them." Jade agreed with her. "I don't what you would place her as at this point. But she can hit the notes."

Mrs. Barr thought about it for a minute. "Alina, let me hear you sing the notes as I play it for you." Mrs. Barr played the notes on the piano, and Alina sang them correctly. It was a little hard to place Alina, but then Mrs. Barr had came up with an idea. "Alina, you sit between Maura and Beth for now, and we'll see where you are after a while each time we practice."

Alina took a seat between Maura and Beth like she was told.

"Now, moving on to the music; Jade and I are going hold auditions for solos, and we're going to call on each of you to try out." Mrs. Barr had informed them of how things were going to work this time around. "No need to raise your hands, we're just going call on each of you. I'll pick someone to try out, and she'll pick someone to try out."

"Just to change tone of voice for a minute, this is the only day that we're going to have try outs for solos; and there's enough people in here to assign a solo to." Jade looked around the room and saw the number of people who were in there.

"Today, we're going to start with the song "Basket baby" which is about someone leaving a baby on someone else's doorstep, and that song is going to have two soloist so that everyone would get a chance to do it, and it's a lot for one person to sing." Mrs. Barr informed and prepare the song for them. "Beth, let me hear you on the first solo; and Jade who do you think should sing the second solo?" She asked after calling on Beth.

"Let's hear Emi sing the second part." Jade called on Emi.

"Alright, Beth and Emi, you're up." Mrs. Barr played the music for them. "And as for the rest of you, you know what to do from here. But this is only a girls' song so all the boys stay out of it-I'll explain why after this."

**Basket Baby**

Beth

Somewhere a little baby cries out

For someone to save them.

Somewhere a little baby cries out

For someone to love them

When they are left all alone and doesn't know

Where to turn to in the end.

Chorus (Girls only)

A little baby in the basket is

Left outside all alone

With no one to safe them from the cold.

A abandon little life that doesn't deserve

To stay outside like a little basket baby

On a cold night like this.

Oh, oh, oh….

Emi

If someone could find it in their hearts

To step in and rescue the lonely baby

Before it's too late now.

They don't deserve to suffer for nothing,

Or to be unloved right now.

Chorus (Girls only)

A little baby in the basket is

Left outside all alone

With no one to safe them from the cold.

A abandon little life that doesn't deserve

To stay outside like a little basket baby

On a cold night like this.

Oh, oh, oh….

Emi

Someone save the baby.

Mrs. Barr stopped the music as soon as they were done, and everyone clapped for Beth and Emi on the solo.

"Beth and Emi, you two got the solos for this song." Mrs. Barr said.

Everyone was happy about that and clapped for them again.

"Now for what's going on. Jade and I collectively decided that we're going to split up the chorus group this year into three different groups: women's group, men's group are next, and then all of you together." Mrs. Barr explained to them. "But you would all have the most songs when you come together at the end of the show on opening night. That all of there really is to say to explain it; but I will say that I'm going to need people to double up some solos if there are some people who don't mind doing that. And guys, your group is only going to do one song, with a solo because big group with all of you have a bunch of songs to do."

No said anything because they didn't have a probably with any of it.

"Now moving on to the next that Alina did for the ending of the school year for us after hiding from us. "Nighttime Stars", and I want to hear Kayla on this song." Mrs. Barr had said. "Jade, you pick a second soloist for the song."

Jade looked around the room at the girls to made a decision. "Maura and Victoria, we haven't heard anything from them in a while." She said.

"Alright, Kayla and Victoria, you're up." Mrs. Barr played the music for them.

Nighttime Stars

Kayla

Every night, before I go to sleep,

I look out of my window, and see

The bright light of the moon

As well as all the shining stars

In the sky.

I look up at them, and think of all

The good things that could happen

If I just make a wish for

My dreams to come true overnight.

I could see the light

Shining from the stars as they

Light up the nighttime sky,

With all hope that they can hold

In just one, small little place for people

Wish and dream upon.

Victoria

Some people stay up and watch

The stars shin bright in the sky.

Some people say that good things

Could happen whenever the nighttime stars

Are out in the sky for us to see.

Maura

Hopes will come true if we

Pray and wish

On the nighttime stars tonight while it's

Shining so high.

Pray for the night,

And wish on a nighttime star tonight

"Kayla, that was good, and you've got that solo." Mrs. Barr said to her. "Guys, it's almost your turn, don't worry. Now ladies, moving on to the next song, "Sleep under the moonlight" which has three solos in it." She announced to the girls. "Jade, is there anyone you want to hear for this song?" She asked.

"Will, I want to hear Sarah and Noodle on this one." Jade made her choice.

"Alright, that's two, and Dreamina, you two. And this song is nothing but solos by the way." Mrs. Barr played the music for them.

**Sleep under the moonlight**

Noodle

Looking up at the moon in the sky

When the sun is sitting at the end

Of another long day of wonder in

The night fall makes me want to just

Dream all night long.

Sleeping soundlessly is just my way of

Sleeping of the moonlight.

Dreamina

It's the time of day when everyone

Is so spent and never want to come.

There's no way to get around it

No matter how hard you try to find a way.

It's just the end of another day when you're

Sleeping under the moonlight.

Sarah

People keep looking up in the sky

When the sunlight is dimming down,

And wishes that it would stay up there forever

And that the day would drag on longer than it can.

There's always another day that come

After spending the night

Sleeping under the moonlight.

Mrs. Barr ended the music after they were done and gave the solos to them in the end. Then they moved onto the men's group and their song that they were going to sing in the show.

"Alright, gentlemen, now we're going on to your song which has about four solos in to, although it's just nothing but solos. Cody and Craig, you two get the first two solos for this." Mrs. Barr instructed them. "Jade, take your pick."

"Josh and James, they never try out for anything." Jade commented on that.

"Alright, you four take it away. And don't worry, there's other solos in the group portion of this. And your singing "Who's loving you" by the Jackson 5." Mrs. Barr played their song for them.

**Who's loving you**

**By **

**The Jackson 5**

I'd like to talk to y'all tonightAbout the bluesBrothers: The blues?Yea the bluesDon't nobody have the blues like I haveI may be young but I know what its all about

CodyAnd this is how it went downI met a girl at school one dayduring in the sandboxOlder Brothers: sandbox?

CraigWe toasted our love during milk breakolder Brothers :aw manI gave her my COOKIES!Marlon: Come on Mike!We fell out during singing planSo one day, I stepped up to her and i saidWheeeeeeen I had you (had you)I treated you baaaaaaad and wrong my dear And girl since, since you went away(chorus) Don't you know I sit around With my head hanging down And I wonder who's loving you I,I,I,I should have never, ever ever made you cry And girl since yer since you been gone (chorus)(bridge) Life with out love, huh... It's oh so lonely I don't think, I don't think! I'm gonna make it

JamesAll my life, all my life baby yeah I've been lost to you only Come on & take it girl Come on & take it, because... All, all I can do, all I can do since you've been gone is cry And don't you ever wonder or wo

rry your head of what i do (chorus )(vocalizes)

Joshwho's loving you Older brother singing in backgrond: who's loving youI,I,I gotta know yeaI,I,I,I,I wonderOlder brother singing in backgrond: who's loving youwho loving you, come on baby ohhh oh yea babywho's loving you oh! oh! oh! OH YEA

Mrs. Barr stopped the music. "Alright, you guys got it, but we should one more to the soloist, and Brendan, you've got it since you won't be with us this coming school year and what not." Mrs. Barr pointed out as she played it again for Brendan to join in.

**Who's loving you**

**By **

**The Jackson 5**

I'd like to talk to y'all tonightAbout the bluesBrothers: The blues?Yea the bluesDon't nobody have the blues like I haveI may be young but I know what its all about

CodyAnd this is how it went downI met a girl at school one dayduring in the sandboxOlder Brothers: sandbox?

CraigWe toasted our love during milk breakolder Brothers :aw manI gave her my COOKIES!Marlon: Come on Mike!We fell out during singing planSo one day, I stepped up to her and i saidWheeeeeeen I had you (had you)I treated you baaaaaaad and wrong my dear And girl since, since you went away(chorus) Don't you know I sit around With my head hanging down And I wonder who's loving you

BrendanI,I,I,I should have never, ever ever made you cry And girl since yer since you been gone (chorus)(bridge) Life with out love, huh... It's oh so lonely I don't think, I don't think! I'm gonna make it

JamesAll my life, all my life baby yeah I've been lost to you only Come on & take it girl Come on & take it, because... All, all I can do, all I can do since you've been gone is cry And don't you ever wonder or wo

rry your head of what I do (chorus )(vocalizes)

Joshwho's loving you Older brother singing in background: who's loving youI,I,I gotta know yeaI,I,I,I,I wonderOlder brother singing in background: who's loving youwho loving you, come on baby ohhh oh yea babywho's loving you oh! oh! oh! OH YEA

"Alright, that was even better than the first time. Now on to the group songs, and I am thinking that there's going to be three songs for this group actually to take away some good amount of stress from learning so many songs." Mrs. Barr explained that to them in a good way. She got the songs out for them. "The first song is going to be perform by one person. And that song is "Breath" which is from In The Heights. Cori, let me hear you."

**I have a dream**

**From **

**Mama Mia**

Cori

I have a dreamA song to singTo help me copeWith anythingIf you see the wonderOf a fairy taleYou can take the futureEven if you failI believe in angelsSomething good in everything I seeI believe in angelsWhen I know the time is right for meI'll cross the streamI have a dreamCOMPANY:I have a dreamA fantasyTo help me throughRealityAnd my destinationMakes it worth the whilePushing through the darknessStill another mileI believe in angelsSomething good in everything I seeI believe in angelsWhen I know the time is right for meI'll cross the streamI have a dreamI'll cross the streamCoriI have a dreamI'll cross the streamI have a dream

"Alright, Cori, you've got that solo. Now on to our next song that's got four very good solos: two females and two male soloist. And that's "Sing". Quinoa and Malady, I want you two to take the female solos, and Andy and David, you two get the male solos."

**Sing Unto The Lord **

Quinoa and Malady

Now is the time for all people

From every land to come together

Andy and David

Now is the moment for worship

We enter in, withholding nothing

He's worthy, exalted

He's high and lifted up

Everyone

Sing, sing unto the Lord

Open up your heart

Make a joyful noise (in the sanctuary)

Sing, sing unto the Lord

Lavish Him with love

Let the praises ring in the sanctuary

Everyone

Gotta open up your mouth and give Him praise

Open up your heart and give Him praise

Lift your holy hands, unashamed in the sanctuary

Gotta open up your mouth and give Him praise

Open up your heart and give Him praise

Lift your holy hands, unashamed in the sanctuary

Sing, sing, sing

He is worthy to be exalted…

"Alright, that was great, now onto the last song for this group, which is a duet for a boy and a girl. And is there anyone that I haven't assigned a solo to yet?" Mrs. Barr had asked them. "And the name of the song is "Music of your heart"." She informed them.

"Alina and 2D didn't try for anything yet." Jade pointed them out.

"You know, you're right. Alina and 2D let me hear you." Mrs. Barr began to play the music for them.

***Musical of your heart***

Alina

My heart keeps beating whenever

I see you and I'm around you.

2D

My heart does the same thing

Too.

Even when I think about you.

Alina

Whenever your around

My heart feels so complete.

I'm happy when you're around,

And I've never felt this way before.

2D

And I feel the

Same way too….

2D and Alina

When I hear my favorite song

I could feel the music of your heart

Rather you're near or far away.

It's a peaceful rhythm

That I always want to hear

every time I see you and I think of you.

No one can take that away

From you and me.

It's the music of your heart.

I could feel the music

Coming from your heart

Right now.

Everyone

When I hear my favorite song

I could feel the music of your heart

Rather you're near or far away.

It's a peaceful rhythm

That I always want to hear

every time I see you and I think of you.

No one can take that away

From you and me.

It's the music of your heart.

Alina

I could feel the love

Coming from your heart

Along with the music

Of your heart and soul.

2D

I could feel it too….

Everyone

When I hear my favorite song

I could feel the music of your heart

Rather you're near or far away.

It's a peaceful rhythm

That I always want to hear

every time I see you and I think of you.

No one can take that away

From you and me.

It's the music of your heart.

When I hear my favorite song

I could feel the music of your heart

Rather you're near or far away.

It's a peaceful rhythm

That I always want to hear

every time I see you and I think of you.

No one can take that away

From you and me.

It's the music of your heart.

Mrs. Barr stopped the music as soon as they were done. "Alright, you two got that one, and that is our concluding song for the show. But you two have to kiss at the end of the song." She added.

2D and Alina were a little shocked about that.

"But it won't happen until opening night, like I've said before." Mrs. Barr said as a sign of relief for the moment for them. "Just practice on the song for the next few weeks and you'll be fine."

Alina and 2D had relax a little bit when they've heard those words.

"And we have two of Mr. Griffins technical producers from this place working on the lights for this show, and one of his performers are going to be helping with blocking." Mrs. Barr informed them. "But don't worry, you get to meet them tomorrow when we go to the stage room and get to use the stage. They're going to talk to everyone in here about the planning on stage."

Then she looked at the time, and it was 12:00 in the afternoon already after going over the songs and assigning parts for so long and explaining everything to them.

"Alright, it's time for our session to end, and I'll see you all tomorrow-same time, same place." Mrs. Barr dismissed them for the day. "You could keep the music books so you could practice the songs. And we'll be in the stage, practicing until 2:00."

Everyone rushed outside and sat on the stairs, talking while waiting for their ride. 2D walked over to Alina, who was looking in the song book and thinking about the notes for her part. He sat next to her on the step.

"Hay." 2D greeted her with a smile.

"Hay." Alina responded and smiled at him.

"Are you nervous about opening night?" 2D asked her.

"Honestly? I'm a little nervous." Alina answered his question, although she was a little to afraid of what he would say about it.

"It's alright, I'm a little nervous too." 2D admitted with full honesty. "What's got you all nervous about kissing about our song?" He asked her.

"Will, it's my first kiss ever." Alina explained to him. "I'm waiting until I find the right guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I want a promise ring from him first so that I know I could trust him."

"I could understand why you would want that before hand." 2D smiled at Alina. It wasn't long before he noticed Murdoc pulling up in the Winnebago to pick them up, then he had a feeling that something was going to happen as soon as he stepped inside and sat by Alina.

Murdoc looked at 2D like he was about to kill him for something that he did, but he just didn't know what it was. He hoped that Murdoc wouldn't bother him in any way, but he's the one driving.

"Is everything okay?" Alina noticed that the whole situation was getting to 2D in a very strong way that she's never seen before since she's got here.

"Yeah, everything's fine; Murdoc keeps looking at me all funny, that's all. I don't know what his problem is." 2D whispered to Alina. He moved her strand of hair out the way. "What are we going to do with that hair of yours? It's keeps getting in the way every single time that I move it."

"It's alright, I'm use to it by now." Alina smiled at him.

Victoria walked up to them and sat with them by the table in the Winnebago. "It's going to be a long day of stress as soon as we get home because Maura and Noodle are at it again." She informed them.

"What happened now?" 2D was getting tired of this situation but remind clam for Alina's sake because he knew that it was bothering her as well it was bothering him.

"Same thing as this morning; they're fighting over their friendship with Alina, like always." Victoria was getting fed up with all of this too. She stopped talking about it just to make the stress go away just a little bit before they got home.

"Maura and Noodle, I am done, and I'm over this!" Murdoc yelled at them as soon as he and Russell had brought them in.

"Here comes trouble, right on time." Victoria commented.

"Give me a break, Alina was my friend first until Ms. Thing over here came along and tried to convince her that I'm a bad friend." Maura spoke up.

"That's because you are!" Noodle said back to her.

"Both of you, chill out, let it go and everything will be fine between you two. All of this fighting isn't worth it." Russell said to them.

"Quite milking it, Russell, I'll handle! Noodle, sit over there with Russell! Maura, you're going to stop this, sit over there with Anna!" Murdoc ordered them around with as much more anger than this morning. "You're going to sit here, and I don't want to hear a word out of you!" He pushed Maura in the seat and walked back to the drivers seat to get the car started. "I'll tell you girls something, you're lucky we're in public and that Lizzie and Anna are in here! You two get on nerves with this fighting, you're going to stop that! And both of you wait until we get home because you are in a load of trouble after the way you acted!" He drove off and headed for Kong Studios ignoring any type of sound that anyone made the whole time. He started driving at the speed of light due to his anger but then he clamed down a few minutes into the driving.

2D looked over to Alina and noticed that there were tears coming from her eyes a second later after the situation had been fixed. He would have to wait until they got inside because they had gotten to Kong Studios already and everyone was getting out and going in.

Maura and Noodle went at it again as soon as they walked in and saw the tears in Alina's eyes.

"Alina, are you okay? Look what you did, Noodle!" Maura took Alina by the hand as they kept walking.

"Me? Oh no, this was all your fault, Maura! You started it before we had even left come back here!" Noodle defended herself in the situation.

"THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THE TWO OF YOU FIGHTING, I SICK OF IT!" Murdoc snapped on the both of them at once.

"Maura started it." Noodle responded.

"No, Noodle started it." Maura responded.

"Screw who started it, I'm sick and tired of it! Now both of you go to your rooms and stay there! I don't want to hear it out of either of you!" Murdoc took Alina by the arm and took her to her own room, soundlessly.

He opened the bed room door and put her in.

"Alina, you just stay in here while I have a word with those girls and end this crap once and for all." Murdoc closed Alina's bedroom door and walked away to do what he'd planed to do as soon as he got in the door.

Maura and Noodle were yelling at each other again, and Alina could hear all of it with her door close. She sat down on her bed and a few more tears came from her eyes in a matter of seconds.

"What is going on out here now? I thought I told you two to get your butts in your bloody room!" Murdoc scolded them once again.

"She came out of her room and yelled at me." Maura was referring to Noodle.

"Maura and Noodle, I don't care who did what! Now get your butts back in those bedrooms before I have to snack the crap out of both of you!" Murdoc gave them one last warning.

"You can't smack me." Maura walked into her room.

"Oh hold on, you better watch your mouth before I come in there! And stay in that room until you two could get along for Alina!" Murdoc said to her. "And trust me, you do not want to get hurt, both of you!"

"Oh whatever, you can't do anything to me." Maura closed her bedroom door.

"Maura, I am not kidding!" Murdoc said to her.

Alina laid in her head down on her pillow as the tears continued to flow down her face as the situation got even more aggressive than usual. A few minutes later she had fell asleep just like that, listening to her MP3player to keep the sounds from coming back into her ears.

But the fighting was still going on out in the hallway with them spending most the time going back and fourth with each other, and Murdoc had a hard time getting the both of them to listen to him.

"Stop it!" Maura said to Noodle.

"You stop it!" Noodle said to Maura.

"No you stop it!"

"No, you stop it since you started it." Murdoc stepped in and grabbed them by the arm. "Screw who started it, and get back in your bed rooms before I smack the mess out of both of you and stay in there." He pushed them in their rooms and closed the doors to their bedrooms. "I'm so sick of this, and it's not even funny! Everyone's getting sick of this childish behavior!" He walked away from their rooms and ignored them as he tried to discipline them for their behaviors since they wanted to act like babies.

Murdoc had stopped by Alina's room to check on her and noticed that she was in her bed sleeping away. "Teenagers are just like babies; sleeping all day like they've only got one hour of sleep the whole night unless someone has to wake them up." He'd closed the door and walked away from the room. "Just doesn't make any cents to why they have to sleep in like they're little kids, even after waking up early and getting the full all night of sleep that they need."

Then 2D came upstairs from the basement after putting his things way to see that Murdoc had everything under control for the moment. He also noticed the angry look on Murdoc's face as he walked by him. Then he noticed that Alina was missing and nowhere to be found.

2D went after Murdoc and saw him the living room hanging out with Crystal and Lizzie. Murdoc and Crystal were cuddling their little baby girl, and Lizzie was laughing.

"Murdoc, where's Alina?" 2D asked her.

Murdoc looked over to him as soon as he heard 2D's voice. Crystal took Lizzie in order to give him a chance to answer the question.

"I do you need to know where she is?" Murdoc asked him.

"Just wondering because we have to practice our song for the summer show." 2D explained to him.

"She's in her room, and she fell asleep a few minutes after I put her in there so she could get a break from the drama." Murdoc explained to them.

"She's probably been earlier than everyone else in the house." Crystal pointed out.

"I suppose that could be it." Murdoc thought about that for a minute and smiled at Lizzie.

"Can she come out now that everything's over?" 2D asked him.

"If she wants to." Murdoc answered his question.

2D took off after that and headed to Alina's room.

**Chapter Three**

**The Warning**

Back in the car lot, Riptor was on his way back into their hiding place to find Jago and Orchid. He found them going over the stuff that they've found before they entered the mortal world in hopes that it would help them out in the process.

"Any sign of Salem yet, Riptor?" Jago asked him.

"I was just coming to tell you that Salem has reentered the building. She just went inside." Riptor turned to the exit of their hide out. "Come on, follow me and I'll show you were she is."

"But how are we going to get in there?" Orchid asked him.

"Don't worry, I have something that could help us get to the window of her room so we won't be seen by anyone." Riptor pulled three black jackets out of his bag for each of them. "Going inside is too risky at this rate since they don't know who we are. And to top it all off they don't even know we're hiding out here."

They put the jackets on they snuck out of their hiding place and quietly made their way around Kong Studio, and they didn't get caught by anyone. Riptor had peaked inside through the window to make sure that it was Salem's (Alina's) room before moving on. It was a good thing that he found her in that room before moving on.

"Here she is, you guys." Riptor said to Orchid and Jago.

Orchid and Jago looked inside through the window in the bedroom laying down.

"We're glade you found her, Riptor, but she's sleeping right now." Orchid noticed that Salem (Alina) was laying in her bed with her eyes closed. "We'll have to wait for her before we could warn her, again."

Jago looked at the bedroom door and noticed that handle on the door turning, and that was not a good sign of things to come.

"Someone's coming, we have to get out of here before they see us." Jago said as a warning. "Come on."

They ducked so they wouldn't be seen, but there was no way for them to get back to their hide out without anyone else seeing them so they had to wait around and see what was about to happen. Riptor peaked into the bedroom though the window and saw that it was a boy with blue hair walking into the room. But in the humans point of view it's 2D.

2D sat down on Alina's bed and began to wake her up. Alina was in a deep sleep, and it was hard to wake someone up from that. 2D took her headphones out of her ears as soon as he noticed that she was listening to her MP3player, turned it off and placed it the MP3player on her nightstand.

"Alina, time to get up, love." 2D said as he gently rubbed her head, which caused Alina to open her eyes.

"2D? What's going on?" Alina asked him. "Are Maura and Noodle still fighting?"

"No, Murdoc took care of it an hour ago so everything's okay for now until it gets out of hand and starts up again." 2D grabbed Alina's glasses and put them on her. "And I talked to Murdoc and he said that you could come out of your room now, but you were in your bed sleeping so I came to check on you to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh, thank you." Alina said with a smile.

Then they heard something crash in the hallway, along with someone yelling, and they thought that something must have happened. 2D gently took Alina's hand and helped her out of her bed, then they both walked into the hallway to see what had happened. And they knew right away that it wasn't anything good. It was Maura and Noodle going at it a third time, and that's three times in one full day.

"Oh crap, they're doing this again." 2D thought about Alina and how badly it was bothering her earlier so he decided to take her somewhere else away from the situation at hand as soon as he saw Murdoc, Crystal, and Russell stepping in to see it. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Alina followed 2D and he led to the studio room with the recording, which keeps all the extra noise that's going on outside from coming inside. Alina looked around and it was different without a whole crowed of people around getting together to work on songs and musical materials, and making a bunch noise as well. It was actually quiet for once.

"Just when you thought that things couldn't get any worse." 2D looked outside in the hallway and everyone was still there.

Then Victoria and Kayla opened the door to the studio room and walked inside to join them. Kayla finally showed up while Alina was asleep.

"Alina, did you see that?" Victoria had laughed a little bit but at the same time she was serious. "They are going to get it now; and they broke something in the hallway too." She sat down on the couch in the corner. "I can't wait to see what's going to happen now. But I could tell that it's going to be something terrible."

Alina looked out the window at the clear-blue sky that was fading into nightfall. It meant that when everyone was asleep then the whole day would be done, because Alina was seriously over it and the way that everything turned out in the end after all those talks with them and thinking that it would be fixed by now. But in the end, as it turns out, she's wrong.

"But what do you think is going to happen?" Kayla asked Victoria.

"I don't know, but they are in so much trouble." Victoria giggled a little bit.

"How you could sit there and laugh about your friends getting into a fight is really beyond me." 2D commented as he looked outside in the hallway.

Victoria was still laughing.

"Why are you laughing, that mess ain't funny." Alina said to her.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry about that." Victoria apologized to her for what she did. "So, moving on with a different subject, the summer show." She changed the subject.

But no one said anything about it because there were other things going on at the moment. They all thought that this was going to be a very long day if the night sky didn't come anytime soon so that Maura and Noodle's fighting would finally come to an end for the day.

In the hallway it was finally silenced, and everything was finally quiet. 2D looked outside and everything was back to normal.

"Alright, I think it's safe for us to go out there now." 2D said to the girls'. He had led the way out into the hallway and they followed him out there. "They must have really ticked them off after all of the fighting that they've done today. But I don't blame them." He was referring the Murdoc, Crystal, and Russell.

"They know better than to do that kind of stuff so." Alina commented and ignored the rest of the drama between Maura and Noodle.

They kept walking around in the hallway together as a group, although it was dark since the lights were out.

"Hay! What are the four of you doing out here!" Murdoc stopped them as soon as he spotted them wondering around.

They turned around and saw him standing there.

"You all should be in bed right now, it's late." Murdoc scolded them.

"We didn't know; we here hanging out in the studio room while you were dealing with Noodle and Maura, and we just lost track of time." 2D spoke up for them. "And it's not their fault, it's mine."

"I don't care, 2D, I just want all of you in bed." Murdoc said with anger as we had walked away from them. "I'll tell yowl something, the last thing I need you getting on my nerves."

"Later." Victoria and Kayla took off and went to their rooms for the night.

2D looked over to Alina and realized that she was getting tired herself. "Come on, Alina, I'll walk you back to your room." He gently took Alina by the hand and walked her to her room like he said he would.

"Thanks, 2D." Alina smiled at him.

"No problem." 2D responded.

They made their way back to Alina's room, and no one else had stopped them and questioned them, so that was a good sign of things to come. Alina opened the door to her room and walked in, and Ashanti was sleeping her bed; then 2D had heard something that came from the other room so he left and went to check it out.

Alina used her magic to change into her pajamas and fix her hair. She moved little Ashanti onto her doggy bed and got into bed herself. Alina grabbed her MP3player so she could listen to it and go to sleep for the night.

2D looked around the room to see what was causing that noise and found nothing that caused it. He was on his way back to his room, but he stopped by Alina's room to see if she was already asleep, and she was. Then he went back to his room in the basement to get ready for bed and went to sleep himself. He couldn't help but feel bad for Alina due to the fact that she had to put up with Maura and Noodle and their behavior and all of that's happened today.

Mean while, Riptor went back to the hide out where Jago and Orchid were outside waiting for him to get back. But Riptor gave them the impression that something was up.

"Hay, Riptor, did you found something else?" Orchid asked him.

"Yeah, I just found out that girl isn't Salem, she just looks like Salem and she has Salem's witch powers to protect her." Riptor explained to them.

"Did you hear her real name?" Jago asked.

"Her real name is Alina, and Wilt is picking up her trail because of Salem's magic and because she's carrying it with her." Riptor added and pointed out how Wilt would be tracking her down the way he is. "But either way we have to save her before it's too late."

"Will in that case we better go it now while we still have time." Orchid suggested and came up with a plan to succeed. "Riptor, you go inside and find her room, Jago and I will find a way to get in there as soon as you tell us where it is. Let's move out." She had led the way and Jago followed her while Riptor did his part. And they all had micro chips so that they could contact each other.

Riptor finally found Alina's room and walked in without making a single sound.

"Riptor, how's it going in there?" Orchid spoke to him through a small micro chip that was placed in his ear.

"Everything's great, I found her room and no one else is up right now." Riptor had looked behind him before closing the door to make sure. "I'll let you both in through the window as soon as you get there."

"Alright, we're almost there." Orchid said back to him. "It's hard hiding from the window when they're allover the place like this; everyone is probably watching from each of them for all we know."

"If you put it that way." Jago thought about it for a minute.

They finally came to the window and Riptor opened it to let them in.

"Surprise, surprise-the dinosaur knows how to open the window in the mortal bed room." Jago commented as a joke.

"Hay, possible thumbs, remember?" Riptor closed the window and locked it back to the way it was before it was opened. "We have to quiet so we won't wake her up; she's asleep."

"So how are we going to get her out of here without waking her up?" Orchid said.

"Good point." Riptor thought about something that could work. "Although, she is listening to her MP3player right now, but still."

Alina was about to wake up, which worried them, so they found a hiding place so they wouldn't be seen. But it was false alarm, she was still sleeping.

"That was close." Orchid commented.

"But how are we going to get her out of here before Wilt finds her?" Jago asked.

Riptor took the time to think of something once again while Orchid and Jago had waited for his answer.

"We could use magic to get her out of here, but Wilt might pick up on it and then find her." Riptor through that plan out of the question as far as safety goes.

Due to all of their talking Alina woke up from her sleep in the middle of the night, and the first thing she saw was them standing around in her room.

"So what would be a safe way to get her out of her without Wilt picking up on it, or someone in this house waking up-" Orchid was cut off by something.

"AH!" Alina let out a scream as after a few minutes which through the three of them back into their hiding place.

"What is she doing up? I thought she was still sleeping." Jago got a little scared as he Alina ducked under her blanket to hide from them.

"Jago, chill out, she just woke up." Riptor peaked out of the close to check on her. "She's probably just as scared as we are." He walked out and walked over to Alina's bed. He moved the blanket and saw that she was using a force field to protect herself.

Alina pulled the blanket back over her.

"It's okay, Alina, we're not going to hurt you." Riptor removed the blanket again. "We're just here to make sure your safe, that's all."

"Safe from who? And how do you know my name?" Alina asked him. "And what do you mean "we"?"

"Orchid and Jago are here, and we came to protect you from Wilt and Spinal. And we know your name because we heard it before today." Riptor explained to her as Orchid and Jago walked out of the closet to show their selves.

Then the door was about to open so they went back into hiding. Will, they almost did until Wilt and Spinal showed up, and they had to protect Alina from them.

The door opened and it was 2D. "Alina, are you-" He was cut off by the from his question as soon as he saw Wilt, and four other people in there.

"2D?" Alina looked over to him.

"Alina, what's going on?" 2D asked her.

Riptor, Jago and Orchid prepared their selves for battle, and so did Alina.

"Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt." Wilt said to them.

Spinal jumped over to Alina and grabbed her.

"Hay, let go of her." 2D stopped him before he took off.

"Just get her so we could get out of here and destroy her." Wilt said to Spinal.

"You're going to have to go through us first, Spinal!" Riptor jumped in and so did Orchid and Jago.

Alina used her magic on Spinal to break free of his grip, and it worked. Spinal had landed on the ground due to that. Wilt wasn't impressed so he helped Spinal up and saved him from any pain that was soon to come from this. Then he used his magic in hopes that it would take them down, but Alina used a force field to stop it and protect them.

"Let's go, Spinal, we've got a lot of work to do; this isn't the end by the way, this is just the beginning of your danger!" Wilt brought up a portal to take he and Spinal back to work on some new plans.

"Not for long! That's never going to happen!" Riptor said back to him.

"Face it, losers, sooner or later you and your presses little friend are going down. I am going to destroy the mortal world as soon as I find her again if that's not the last thing I do." Wilt said before the portal had closed up on them.

"Alina, what just happened?" 2D asked her.

"Wilt's back, and they came to protect me." Alina filled him in on the details. "He has a apprentice named Spinal, and he's after me too."

"Who are you guys?" 2D asked them.

"I'm Riptor, and this Jago and Orchid." Riptor introduce their selves. "We had to come here from the magical world to save Alina, who we thought was Salem, before Wilt got to her."

"Sorry if we caused any trouble, we didn't mean to." Orchid stepped in to save the situation. "We came in here to get Alina before Wilt and Spinal found her in here. Spinal is an escape prisoner so we have to get him back before he does anything else."

"And why is he after Alina when he has nothing to do with what Wilt wants with her?" 2D asked them.

"He's just helping him, that's all we know." Jago answered. "And now we have to stop him from destroying both of our worlds; he already messed things up in the magical world."

"So where does that leave Alina?" 2D asked them.

"You have to hide her somewhere that Wilt wouldn't be able to find her so she'll be save." Riptor said.

Then they heard someone walking around in the hallway and went into hiding and Alina pretended to be asleep. But no one opened the door to the bed room, and it was safe for them to go back to their conversation.

"Do you know anywhere that you could hide her for now?" Riptor asked 2D.

2D shook his head, meaning "no".

"So what am I going to do until this whole thing is sorted out?" Alina asked them.

"We don't know, but to stay out of harms way." Orchid suggested. "And if you do go outside somewhere then just be careful while you're out there."

Then someone was walking back in their direction to the room, and they were all done with their conversation.

"We better get out of here before you get yowl into trouble." Orchid walked over and opened the window for them to get out. She saw the doorknob turning and knew that it was time to go. "Consider this a warning." She closed the window just in time before.

Murdoc opened the door and walked in. "What's going on in here? And someone better answer me." He said.

"Alina had a bad dream, so I came in here to check on her as soon as I heard her in my room when she screamed." 2D had to make up something in order for him to make it sound convincing enough for Murdoc.

Alina didn't say a word and just sat there in order not to ruin the plan.

"But she's okay now." 2D added.

"Alright, you could go back to your room now, and Alina, you get back to sleep." Murdoc said to them. He waited for 2D to walk out and then he closed the door and went back to the Winnebago.

**Chapter Four**

**Danger part I**

The next morning was the same as it was yesterday, but today was the day that the chorus crow was going to be meeting in the auditorium to work on their stage direction so that they could be prepared for opening night. Mrs. Barr even waited for them on the first floor so that they would know to go there and not to the chorus room.

Everyone showed up and Mrs. Barr closed the door so that they could have some quiet while rehearsals were going on. She made them sit in the chairs so she could inform them of some things before getting started.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to be until 2:00 this afternoon-like I've said to all of you yesterday. And there will be a lunch break at noon for you guys, and the techs who are helping with the show." Mrs. Barr explained to them. "With all that being said, we're only going to have time for two run thoughts and practice, meaning this time now and the next practice being after lunch."

Jade was getting music set up, and technical producers waited for Mrs. Barr to see what she wanted to do.

"Alright, for the first song, In the Heights, it's going to be dark, and Alina's going to start rapping while the curtain is closed. Then after Alina's done the curtain will open, and the girls' will already be up there as the guys are walking up." Mrs. Barr began to had out direction as far as the stage use. "Then 2D's going to start rapping, then James will do his part, and Noodle comes in with her rapping. Now let's get started and see it put to the test."

Everyone got on stage, and the techies got to work on the lighting.

Women's group

**Basket Baby**

Beth

Somewhere a little baby cries out

For someone to save them.

Somewhere a little baby cries out

For someone to love them

When they are left all alone and doesn't know

Where to turn to in the end.

Chorus (Girls only)

A little baby in the basket is

Left outside all alone

With no one to safe them from the cold.

A abandon little life that doesn't deserve

To stay outside like a little basket baby

On a cold night like this.

Oh, oh, oh….

Emi

If someone could find it in their hearts

To step in and rescue the lonely baby

Before it's too late now.

They don't deserve to suffer for nothing,

Or to be unloved right now.

Chorus (Girls only)

A little baby in the basket is

Left outside all alone

With no one to safe them from the cold.

A abandon little life that doesn't deserve

To stay outside like a little basket baby

On a cold night like this.

Oh, oh, oh….

Emi

Someone save the baby.

Nighttime Stars

Kayla

Every night, before I go to sleep,

I look out of my window, and see

The bright light of the moon

As well as all the shining stars

In the sky.

I look up at them, and think of all

The good things that could happen

If I just make a wish for

My dreams to come true overnight.

I could see the light

Shining from the stars as they

Light up the nighttime sky,

With all hope that they can hold

In just one, small little place for people

Wish and dream upon.

Victoria

Some people stay up and watch

The stars shin bright in the sky.

Some people say that good things

Could happen whenever the nighttime stars

Are out in the sky for us to see.

Maura

Hopes will come true if we

Pray and wish

On the nighttime stars tonight while it's

Shining so high.

Pray for the night,

And wish on a nighttime star tonight

**Sleep under the moonlight**

Noodle

Looking up at the moon in the sky

When the sun is sitting at the end

Of another long day of wonder in

The night fall makes me want to just

Dream all night long.

Sleeping soundlessly is just my way of

Sleeping of the moonlight.

Dreamina

It's the time of day when everyone

Is so spent and never want to come.

There's no way to get around it

No matter how hard you try to find a way.

It's just the end of another day when you're

Sleeping under the moonlight.

Sarah

People keep looking up in the sky

When the sunlight is dimming down,

And wishes that it would stay up there forever

And that the day would drag on longer than it can.

There's always another day that come

After spending the night

Sleeping under the moonlight.

Men's group

**Who's loving you**

**By **

**The Jackson 5**

I'd like to talk to y'all tonightAbout the bluesBrothers: The blues?Yea the bluesDon't nobody have the blues like I haveI may be young but I know what its all about

CodyAnd this is how it went downI met a girl at school one dayduring in the sandboxOlder Brothers: sandbox?

CraigWe toasted our love during milk breakolder Brothers :aw manI gave her my COOKIES!Marlon: Come on Mike!We fell out during singing planSo one day, I stepped up to her and i saidWheeeeeeen I had you (had you)I treated you baaaaaaad and wrong my dear And girl since, since you went away(chorus) Don't you know I sit around With my head hanging down And I wonder who's loving you

BrendanI,I,I,I should have never, ever ever made you cry And girl since yer since you been gone (chorus)(bridge) Life with out love, huh... It's oh so lonely I don't think, I don't think! I'm gonna make it

JamesAll my life, all my life baby yeah I've been lost to you only Come on & take it girl Come on & take it, because... All, all I can do, all I can do since you've been gone is cry And don't you ever wonder or wo

rry your head of what I do (chorus )(vocalizes)

Joshwho's loving you Older brother singing in background: who's loving youI,I,I gotta know yeaI,I,I,I,I wonderOlder brother singing in background: who's loving youwho loving you, come on baby ohhh oh yea babywho's loving you oh! oh! oh! OH YEA

Group together

**I have a dream**

**From **

**Mama Mia**

Cori

I have a dreamA song to singTo help me copeWith anythingIf you see the wonderOf a fairy taleYou can take the futureEven if you failI believe in angelsSomething good in everything I seeI believe in angelsWhen I know the time is right for meI'll cross the streamI have a dreamCOMPANY:I have a dreamA fantasyTo help me throughRealityAnd my destinationMakes it worth the whilePushing through the darknessStill another mileI believe in angelsSomething good in everything I seeI believe in angelsWhen I know the time is right for meI'll cross the streamI have a dreamI'll cross the streamCoriI have a dreamI'll cross the streamI have a dream

***Musical of your heart***

Alina

My heart keeps beating whenever

I see you and I'm around you.

2D

My heart does the same thing

Too.

Even when I think about you.

Alina

Whenever your around

My heart feels so complete.

I'm happy when you're around,

And I've never felt this way before.

2D

And I feel the

Same way too….

2D and Alina

When I hear my favorite song

I could feel the music of your heart

Rather you're near or far away.

It's a peaceful rhythm

That I always want to hear

every time I see you and I think of you.

No one can take that away

From you and me.

It's the music of your heart.

I could feel the music

Coming from your heart

Right now.

Everyone

When I hear my favorite song

I could feel the music of your heart

Rather you're near or far away.

It's a peaceful rhythm

That I always want to hear

every time I see you and I think of you.

No one can take that away

From you and me.

It's the music of your heart.

Alina

I could feel the love

Coming from your heart

Along with the music

Of your heart and soul.

2D

I could feel it too….

Everyone

When I hear my favorite song

I could feel the music of your heart

Rather you're near or far away.

It's a peaceful rhythm

That I always want to hear

every time I see you and I think of you.

No one can take that away

From you and me.

It's the music of your heart.

When I hear my favorite song

I could feel the music of your heart

Rather you're near or far away.

It's a peaceful rhythm

That I always want to hear

every time I see you and I think of you.

No one can take that away

From you and me.

It's the music of your heart.

"Alright, everyone, we're done with the songs-but it took us four hours due to the fact that we added intermission practice because it is now 11:56am." Mrs. Barr said to all of them. "But the longer we take to practice, the much hard work we put into this show to make it wonderful. And that's because all of you are bringing something to the table."

Beth raised her hand.

"Yes, Beth?" Mrs. Barr called on her.

"I know we don't have to worry about this until opening night but how long is our intermission going to be between each song?" Emi asked her.

"Will, Emi, you're the very first person to bring that up; and to be honesty I'm not sure how much time I'm going to allow for intermission. As a matter of fact, it's not even up to me, it's up to the people who own the place." Mrs. Barr had explained to her. "They aren't going to let me until after you all leave here today. And as soon as I find out I'll let everyone know as soon as you walk in here tomorrow."

Then the bell rang for the performers and technical producers to go on their lunch break.

"Alright, everyone, we'll continue this rehearsal after your break, and we'll talk a lot about staging and the lighting." Mrs. Barr released everyone for their lunch break.

Amy took that time to talk to Mrs. Barr before she took off and with everyone else so she could get something straight. She thought that something was wrong.

"Mrs. Barr, I have a question if you don't mind." Amy got her just in time.

"Sure, Amy, ask away." Mrs. Barr agreed to the conversation.

"Why didn't I get a solo in the show?" Amy asked her right away.

"Amy, I've thought about it and I thought about all of the things that you've done and the way you reacted with Alina singing at the school closing ceremony and Jade and I thought that you didn't deserve a solo in the show after all of that." Mrs. Barr explained.

Amy's mouth dropped at disbelief at what she heard from Mrs. Barr.

"You've made the choice to act the way you did, Amy; sorry." Jade said after the moment.

"You're going to listen to her? She's just a music student of yours." Amy had said to Mrs. Barr with panic in her voice. "You can't let her decided for you."

"I'm sorry, Amy, but this my decision on who has a solo for what." Mrs. Barr had stopped Amy from going any farther than where she was. "And Jade is right, you took the time during the school year to make the choice, and the way you acted kind of said it all."

Amy started to cry a little bit.

"Now go to your lunch break and enjoy yourself." Mrs. Barr said to Amy in hopes that it would make her feel better. "And there's nothing I could do to change it. Once it's decided it's decided." She walked over to the radio to her get the songs working before it was time for them to get back to work so they wouldn't have any problems at all.

Amy ran out of the auditorium and went to the cafeteria with everyone else, and it was going to be a long lunch break for her now that she was at her breaking point.

Mean while everyone was talking about other wild and crazy stuff, and Alina took the time to go over the music for her and 2D's song so that she could be prepared a little more when she got back. All she had was a bottle of water to help her voice progress and keep from getting dry while she was singing.

"Hay, Alina, what are you going to wear for the show in a few weeks?" Victoria's mind was just thinking of random things to break the ice.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that yet." Alina answered while still going over the music. "I'm probably going to go through my closet and see if I could find a few things to put together."

"Alina, I'll help you out." Maura offered her services and also thought of an outfit that would look cute for Alina. "Maybe tomorrow after rehearsals are over we could stop by the mall and look for something; I'm going to look for something while I'm there too, just to get it out of the way instead of waiting until the last minute to do it."

2D was sitting at the other table with Cody, Craig, James, and Brendan behind the girls. He heard some of what was being said and thought about Alina.

"I don't know, I might have something to do after words when I get back." Alina had informed her of that. "I probably might have to watch Lizzie just in case Murdoc and Crystal go out somewhere, and Anna's going to a sleepover for the weekend and she's not going to be back for three days. And I'm sure that they're probably going to need a lot of help while she's away."

"I'm sure they'll let you go for a few hours before they go out." Maura insisted on the trip to the mall and thought that it would be a good chance for them to hang out after a long day of practicing for their show. "Do you have to do something in order for the both of them to let you do that?" She asked her.

Alina thought about it for a minute. "Will, I would have to let them know ahead of time, today, but they'll probably be too busy for me to say anything about it to them." She explained to Maura.

"I'm sure you'll be able to talk to them." Maura was trying to help her. "You have not been hanging out with us as much since they've had Lizzie, and you've been spending your time helping them and Anna. What's up?" She thought that something might be up.

"Nothing, just thought that they would need my help around Kong Studios, that's all." Alina took a sip of her water and thought about everything that's happened so far in a sort period of time.

"Come on, tell us what's going on." Maura was being concerned about her friend.

"Maura, if she doesn't want to go to with you to the mall tomorrow then leave her alone." Noodle stepped in to stop Maura from what she was doing. She reached over and pulled Alina's chair closer to her in hopes that Maura would leave her alone.

Maura wasn't happy. "Look, Noodle, Alina's my friend and I know way more and understand her better than you do." Maura said to her. She pulled Alina's chair back from her and kept her away.

"What's going on over there?" Cody asked 2D after noticing that 2D was paying a lot of attention to their conversation.

"Maura's just trying to force Alina to go somewhere with her tomorrow, that's all. I don't know if she's planning to go or not." 2D filled him in on what was going on. "Oh, Noodle and Maura are fighting over it."

"Figures." Cody commented.

Brendan was listening to their conversation and decided to get up and walk over.

"Brendan, don't even think about it." 2D knew what Brendan was going to do, but it was too late to stop him from going over there.

"What's going on over here? Is our Alina turning into a Cinderella child now for Murdoc and Crystal? Is her world of fun finally coming to an end?" Brendan started up a conflict that caused a draft at the table. "I wish I had seen them coming sooner. Oh wait, I did see it coming just a few minutes ago after hearing about it from over there." Brendan, in a evil tone, had laughed at Alina after what had just happened.

Alina didn't know what else to say to him. Then she looked at her necklace and it wasn't glowing just yet, and it took her mind off of Brendan's crewel plan. She thought it would have saved her the trouble and she would be able to get away from the situation all together.

2D felt bad for Alina so he walked over there to save her and get her out of this. It wasn't long before Brendan spotted him walking over to them and standing behind Alina. He took her hand and led her away from the table.

"What do you want, 2D? And where are going with Alina?" Brendan asked him.

"We're just going to walk back to the auditorium so we won't get mixed in with a group of people." 2D walked with Alina out of the cafeteria and started going upstairs. "I can't believe those guys. Are you okay, Alina?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm now." Alina responded with a smile. "Anything to get out of there in a hurry so I wouldn't have to sit there for another minute." She walked upstairs with him.

"I'm so sorry about that, but don't worry, you're free and that gives you some time to breathe." 2D smiled at her as they kept walking up to the next floor. "Why was Maura so determined to get you to hang out with her tomorrow after you told her you're busy?" He asked her.

"I don't know, she wanted to help me find something to wear for the show, that's all." Alina answered his question.

"I hope that everything's okay with Noodle and Maura now that you're gone." 2D commented.

As soon as they got in front of the door of the auditorium they stopped and waited until it was time for them to go inside. They've also thought about the fact that they have to kiss on opening night at the end of their song, which was a little nerve wrecking at the moment. 2D looked over to Alina moved her hair from her face and smiled at her for after words. Alina smiled back at him.

"Thanks for getting out of there by the way. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." Alina said to him with a smile.

"No problem." 2D smiled at Alina and kissed her on her forehead.

They hugged for a minute, and the bell rang for their lunch break to end. A whole bunch of people were rushing back to get back to work. Mrs. Barr was in there and she'd opened the door to let them back inside. She was lucky that everyone just walked in with no pushing or shoving everyone else, and ready to get back to the second half of practice.

"Alright, everyone, report directly on stage and be ready to jump in as soon as the music starts up." Mrs. Barr gave them directions as to what to do. "We only have an hour left and we have to make this worth it on the first day."

Everyone got to work and stayed focus about the process just in time before they were released to go home for the day, being that it took an hour and they getting get to the last song in the program.

"Alright, everyone, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, and I'll have all the information about intermission for you tomorrow as soon as you walk in here. Same time, same place." Mrs. Barr let them go, and everyone rushed out of there like it was nobodies business. She couldn't help but smile because she knew that they needed some time from the day to their selves in the end.

Jade signaled to the technical producers to kill the lights and get down there so the four of them could go over the plans for the stage use.

Mean while back at Kong Studios everyone had just gotten back and headed to the door so that they could be free from the summer sun since it was hot today. But Alina was stopped when she heard the sound of someone's voice coming from the corner. She began walking over there to see what it was, and she found out that it was Riptor hiding behind something and calling out for her.

"Riptor, how long have you been sitting here without getting caught by Russell, or Murdoc and Crystal seeing you when they came out?" Alina asked him.

"I don't know, since they left to drop you guys off somewhere." Riptor answered. He looked around to make sure that it was clear and safe for him to come out. "Come on, we found something that we think you should see right now."

"Alina, what are you doing out there." Murdoc called out from the window in the kitchen.

"I'm looking for something that I might have left in here by accident." Alina had a way of getting out of it.

"What are you looking for?" Murdoc asked her.

"My, uh, guitar-I think I might have left it in here and forgot about it." Alina came up with something so it wouldn't sound supposes to Murdoc. "I'll be in there in a minute as soon I'm done looking for it."

"Alright, but hurry up because we have stuff to do." Murdoc said to her. "I really don't want this to take all day, and I am not kidding."

"Alright." Alina responded back to him. She followed Riptor into his hideout with Jago and Orchid. "We have to make this quick so I could get back, my godfather in there waiting for me and I don't want to make him mad. He doesn't even know that the three of you are hanging out in here or that Wilt is back, and he has someone helping him."

"Don't worry, it will only take second." Riptor led her into the hideout, and all the things that they had to show her were right there and prepared to be shown. "We found all of this just this morning, but you were already gone and we couldn't get pass anyone." He handed her all of stuff to Alina so she could look at it. "Wilt hasn't been back here yet, so he's planning up something really dangerous."

"How dangerous are we talking here?" Alina asked them. She was taken away by everything in the hideout, including all of the information that they've found out.

"Dangerous enough to take over take out the magical world and the mortal world at the same time if he wanted to." Jago answered.

"And he is planning to do that unless we stop him and take him out of here so he won't be able to come back-for good this time." Orchid explained to her so she could be a step ahead of Wilt and Spinal. "And with Spinal by his side to help track you down, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants and he'll never give up until he does."

"So that means whenever he shows up we'll have to hide you somewhere that he would never find you because you're in danger right now." Riptor thought of something. "Is there anywhere that he hasn't looked before when he first came here? I know that he's looked in your room for last night when we showed up. And thankfully we did."

Alina thought of something and then it finally came to her just like that.

"He hasn't looked for me in the attic, although he'll probably show up there too." Alina pointed out.

"Then we'll make a distraction and see if 2D could help you in this situation. I'm sure he won't mind." Jago suggested. "We could also come up with a back-up plan just in case that doesn't work out."

"Will, if you put it like that." Alina had to agree with them with no arguments.

"Alina, get in here!" Murdoc called out to her.

"Oh no, I have to go, my godfather's getting angrier by the second. But I'll find a way to get back out there if I can." Alina took off and headed out to the car lot.

"We could see that." Orchid said to them.

"Alina, get in here now!" Murdoc called out to her again.

Alina rushed out of there and rushed into the Kong Studios. Murdoc had grabbed her by the arm as soon as she got in.

"Alina, your guitar was in your room the whole time where it should be instead of out in the car lot. It was in your closet where I told you to keep it all this time so that way I won't trip over it when I'm in there." Murdoc held Alina's guitar in his free hand. "And don't worry, it's safe, but what the heck made you think that it would be out in the car lot anyway?" He demanded an answer.

"I took out there one day when I you and Crystal were gone so I could play it and work on some new songs for La' Vega." Alina lied about that, but it was the only way she could save Riptor, Jago and Orchid from being found. "And I rushed in as soon as you all came back, and I thought that I forgot to bring it."

"Alina, don't lie to me." Murdoc threatened her.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling you the truth." Alina tried to make it sound convincing enough to Murdoc so she could be free.

Murdoc was about to say something else, but then 2D stepped in to the kitchen to stop him.

"Murdoc, you left a mess in Alina's room while you were in there." 2D said.

"And?" Murdoc responded in a annoyed tone.

"And you should go in there and clean it up because it's not fair that she should be cleaning up after you." 2D had a good point there.

"CLEAN IT UP! CLEAN IT UP! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE TO CLEAN UP A TEENAGERS ROOM WHEN SHE COULD CLEAN IT UP HERSLEF!" Murdoc had defended himself in the situation. "I DON'T CARE IF I DID THAT OR NOT, ALINA'S WAY PASS THE AGE WHERE SHE COULD CLEAN UP HER OWN ROOM, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT IT!" He closed the door to the car lot as soon as he put Alina's guitar down.

Russell walked in as soon as he heard everything that was being said to see if he's able to step in.

"YOU AND HER CAN COMPLAIN ABOUT IT ALL YOU WANT, BUT IT'S I AM SURE THAT SHE'S ONLY GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT IT ALL BECAUSE YOU SAID SOMETHING!" Murdoc went on about it.

"I'm just saying, and you are the one who made the mess in her room." 2D said. It was his way of standing up for Alina.

"DON'T STAND THERE AND TEST ME, 2D, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SIT HERE AND DEAL WITH YOU BEING THE BIGEST PAIN ON THE ON EARTH! IT IS LIKE DEALING WITH A SICK CHILD IN BED!" Murdoc warned him.

"You know, Murdoc, 2D does have a point-you clean up your mess that made and that is regardless of rather it's in someone else's room or not." Russell said to him with a lot of anger. He was taking 2D's side and standing up for Alina as well. "And let her go."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU TWO CAN STUFF IT UP YOUR NOISE, AND I AM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND TAKE THIS! ALINA, GO IN YOUR ROOM, CLEAN UP THAT MESS IN YOUR CLOSET, NOW! AND BRING YOUR BOOK!" Murdoc pushed Alina ahead of him and finally releasing her arm, and hurt her a little bit. "AND MEET US IN THE RECORDING BOOTH WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, AND DON'T TAKE ALL DAY!" He warned and took off.

Alina went to her room to clean up the mess and to get her song book like Murdoc told her to. 2D and Russell felt bad for her and decided to help her out.

"I'll get her guitar, and you help her with whatever mess Murdoc left in there, and get her song book before you two leave." Russell instructed him. He walked over and had grabbed Alina's guitar before leaving the kitchen.

2D headed for Alina's to do what he was told, and he saw Alina cleaning up all of her close on the floor in the closet after Murdoc through it allover the place. She was half way done when he got in there.

"Hay, Alina, let me help you with that." 2D stepped in and helped Alina with that last batch of cloth on the floor. "Sorry about what happened back there, are you alright?" He asked her.

"I am for now." Alina finished putting everything away and grabbed her book on her way over to her bed. "I know Murdoc could get a little crappy and act like a jerk most of the time when he wants to so I'm use to it." She opened her drawer to get a pencil, then she was on her way out, but she had to wait for 2D. "And I know there's going to be more moments to come after that, so I'm just going to be prepared for it."

"Trust me, he's going to have other targets besides you in here, as many people as we have in this house-there's no telling what's going to happen." 2D finished his part and walked over to Alina.

"How could tell that?" Alina asked him in a claim way after what had just went on in the kitchen.

"I'm one of the targets he attacks every moment of everyday." 2D smiled at her as they walked out of the room. He closed the door behind them and followed her. "Oh, after recording meet me in the kitchen. I want to show you show you something."

"Okay." Alina agreed to that.

They finally got to the recording booth and saw that Murdoc was standing outside waiting for everyone else to show up. Then he spotted Alina and 2D as soon as he looked at them which caused a great deal of silence between them. But it didn't last long until he said something to them.

"Alina, did you clean up that mess in your room? And don't say you did, and I go in there to see that it's still in the floor." Murdoc warned her.

"Yeah, I cleaned it up with 2D's help, and I brought the book like you told me to." Alina showed him the book and was honest about cleaning up the mess. She took 2D's by the hand and walked into the recording room.

Murdoc was surprised about that because that wasn't like her.

"Hay, Alina, I got your guitar for you." Russell handed it over to her.

"Thanks." Alina got her guitar and sat down to play it a little bit to make sure that she had the right malady for the songs before everyone else got there and they have to get started on recording. It was just some hip-hop and R&B songs that she wrote in the book for the group to sing on their second CD that was going to be in stores any day after they had completed it. It wasn't going to take long since they were going to record more songs during the session now to meet the time span pare to it going in stores.

Alina finished that just in time before everyone started showing up and walking in ready to get to work.

"Alright, we have a lot to do today, and I don't want to drag this on all day. Let's make it quick-the sooner we get started the sooner everyone could go back to doing what they were doing." Murdoc was under a lot of pressure for some odd reason, but he didn't want to talk about it. "Girls', get in there, and Noodle, help them out if they need you to." He ordered them around in order to get it moving.

"Why? She's probably just going to mess Alina up on purpose so she could make her look bad." Maura rejected to that happening.

"I rather help anyone but you, Maura, so shut the heck up." Noodle said to Maura in a snobby tone. She went in there with them so she could offer them better directions in a hands-on way. "And they would sound better if you weren't in here by the way."

Maura wanted to snack the crap out of Noodle for saying that to her.

"Look, we don't have time for this, and don't start it! I mean it!" Murdoc had said to them from the microphone outside of the recording booth. "Now the recording button's going on now." He pushed the button and everyone started singing their part of each song with Noodle in there to help hit the right note.

It finally came to an end when their time was up. Murdoc cut the button off and it went smoothly than he thought it would have.

"Alright, everyone, good work, we are more than half way done with this for now. We could take a break and finish the rest of tomorrow when you get back from practice." Russell said.

The girls walked out of the booth, and Noodle stopped Alina so she could offer as much good ideas for some new songs.

"I think you should write a song about something different aside from some of the stuff that you've written about already." Noodle said to her.

Maura didn't sound too happy when she saw them talking.

"Like what?" Alina asked her.

"Will, like, love or friendship, or dreams coming true." Noodle offered quite a bit of suggestions, but not too much to the point that it annoying. "I could help you with that if you want."

"Don't do it, Alina; she's probably going to make me sound out of tune, and way off key if you let her help you write some songs for us." Maura stopped her as soon as she heard those words.

"Look, Maura, no one said that you had to sing it." Noodle said to her.

"Noodle, we're fine, and we don't need your help on our songs. We're writing all of our songs, and we're doing just fine." Maura spoke up.

"It won't hurt if I offer to help out, especially since Alina's the one who's writing the songs for you guys-without any help from you." Noodle fought back verbally without physically hurting her in front of people that were in there.

"You know what, Noodle, you are really getting on my very last nerve and I don't feeling dealing with you. So I'm going to be the bigger person and walk away from you." Maura walked out of the recording room and went back to her room.

Noodle followed suite and went to her room without saying a word to Maura the whole way. When they both got to their rooms they both slammed their bedroom doors to keep each other out of there, and that was going well. Alina couldn't figure out a cure for this situation after how worse it's gotten overtime, and then 2D walked over to her with a smile.

"Hay, Alina, come one; I wanted to show you something." 2D said to her. He took her gently by the hand and led the way to the kitchen without getting caught since there's no one in there. He walked out of the kitchen door that led the to the backyard.

2D closed the door behind him, soundlessly and they kept walking.

"What do you want to show me that's so important?" Alina asked him.

"You'll see when we get there, and trust me, you'll like it." 2D kept walking with Alina right behind him the whole time.

Not another word was said after that, and kept walking with smiles on their face.

**Chapter Five**

**Danger part II**

2D and Alina finally got to where 2D wanted to take her, and all Alina saw was a big leaf blocking their way.

"Where are we?" Alina asked him.

2D moved the leaf to show her the place that was hidden behind the leaf so that no one else would see it. "I found it myself a few days ago, and I haven't told anyone about it until now since you're here." 2D explained to her.

Alina's eye grew at the sight of the trees and waterfall that took her eyes, and the water was clear-blue, and it looked like no one would be able to find this place if they've tried. She couldn't help by smile at the appearance of it all.

"I knew that you would like it." 2D said to her as he had walked her inside to for a closer look at the lake that was hidden from the sun by a bunch of trees. "If I've showed it to everyone else they would be fluttering over here and drive me crazy. But Noodle would defiantly not drive me crazy like Murdoc does."

"But he and Crystal have a new baby so he won't be able to bother you as much as he did before Lizzie came along." Alina looked up at him as she said that as a reminder in a good way. "But when Lizzie gets older then he probably might bother you a little bit but not a lot, or as much as he did before. Although he could control his temper a little more."

"A little more? How about trying a lot more, along with some anger management classes." 2D smiled.

Alina giggled a little bit at the idea. "Yeah right, like that would ever happen in a million years." She said back to him. "People right now would probably take every spare minute to think that Murdoc and anger management doesn't mix so well."

"I wish it did." 2D commented. He thought that it would get worse after if Murdoc didn't stop what he was doing or learn how his behavior is affecting everyone around him now. He even thought about Alina and the way that Murdoc grabbed her arm.

Alina looked in her purse to find her cell phone, and as soon as she found it she'd pulled it out and checked the time. It was only 5:40pm, and she didn't have to worry at all about being back home in time. 2D looked at Alina's arm that Murdoc grabbed her by as soon as she got in from the car lot earlier. Alina noticed him doing that after she felt a tap on her arm.

"What?" Alina asked clammily when she looked at 2D.

"Nothing, just making sure that Murdoc didn't hurt you or leave a brews on you." 2D explained to her. He released her arm after that and gently took her hand and started to walk back to the studio. "Will, we better get going, Murdoc and Crystal might be worried about you by now."

"Okay." Alina smiled and followed him back to the studio, and she had looked up and saw that the sun was going down a little too soon at this time of year so she thought it was a sign. A bad sign of things to come.

"Alina, before we go back in there, what were you doing out in the car lot anyway that Murdoc was calling you?" He asked her.

"Riptor saw us pulling up, and he stopped me and pulled me into the hide out, and he wanted me to see something-which had to do with Wilt and Spinal." Alina explained it to him. "And what I have to tell you is something bad."

"What is it?" 2D asked her.

"They said that Wilt is planning to destroy both of the worlds as soon as he finds me and destroys me first." Alina filled him in on the details. "I don't know how, but he is planning to with the help of Spinal by his side. And that means that they're going to have to hide me the next time that he shows up because I'm in some serious danger."

2D started to worry about her and thought about what was likely to happen at this point.

"The bad thing is that we don't know the next time that he's coming." Alina went on and came to a finish. "He could show up at anytime, but only when I'm here. And I'm not sure how he knows where I am."

2D gently took Alina's hand and rushed her back into the studio and made sure he closed the door behind him and that no one was outside following them. Then he looked over to Alina.

"Alina, where were you, hone? Murdoc and I were just about to go outside so we could start looking for you." Crystal was in the kitchen with Lizzie as soon as she'd heard the backdoor open, and close.

"2D and I just went outside to hang out for a little while, and he'd helped me work on some new songs for the group while we were out there. That's all." Alina had to think, of something, or anything, so no one would get in trouble.

"Oh, okay; we started to worry when we asked the girls' and they said you weren't in with them, and you weren't in your room." Crystal began making Lizzie's bottle while she cuddle Lizzie in her arms.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." Alina smiled in response. She thought Crystal would have suspected something when she made that up.

Then Murdoc walked into the kitchen and looked really upset about something, as if he always does, and Russell was behind him because he was coming into the kitchen to cook dinner for everyone at Kong Studios. He got out pots and pans, and a recipe book to help him cook the dish that he was going to serve. He checked the ingredients' and made sure that he had everything he needed. Then he looked at Alina and 2D and thought that Murdoc would have something terrible to say.

"Alina, what the-" Murdoc was cut off by the sound of Crystal's voice.

"Relax, Murdoc, she's fine; she and 2D were just hanging out in the backyard. It's alright." Crystal said before Murdoc could even respond in anyway, rather it be anger or a shock of some sort. "I've asked her, and she told me everything, he was helping her come up with inspirations for some new songs." She smiled and gave Lizzie her bottle. Lizzie's eyes started to close a little, due to the fact that she was tired like all new born babies.

Murdoc wasn't really convince, but as long as everyone was okay and no one got hurt or snatched then everything was fine. Then thought of something in the car lot that's been going on for the pass few days that's been bothering him all this time.

"Crystal, did you hear anything coming from that big hole in the car lot while you were in there?" Murdoc leaned against the kitchen wall and waited for Crystal's answer.

"No, not really." Crystal responded while still giving Lizzie her bottle. "Why? Did you hear anything while you were in there?" She asked him.

"Kind of." Murdoc answered. "I don't know what it was, it sounded like there was something going on in there; but I'm sure it's probably just a bunch of rats trying to claw their way inside."

Alina and 2D instantly thought of Riptor, Jago, and Orchid hiding out in there the whole time, working on finding out what Wilt was up to.

"We'll check it out later and find out what it is, and if it's rats then we'll think of a way to get them out-WITHOUT HURTING THEM, that is." Crystal emphases on those words to make herself clear. "Then we'll plug up the hole in the wall to keep them out of here so we won't have that problem again. And now is a good time as ever to do that now because Anna's at a friends house tomorrow night anyway, and Alina is here so she could be able to keep an eye on Lizzie while we take care of that." He sat down at the table with Lizzie to make sure she that Lizzie was comfortable enough while drinking her bottle.

"How about we wait until this weekend while the girls' are away because of their summer field trip, and I'll be able to keep an eye on Lizzie while you and Russell start on plugging up the whole in the wall?" Crystal offered as a suggestion.

"Yeah, that would be easier, and 2D could help us with that too." Murdoc agreed.

Then there was a sound of a rock being through at the window, and everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked in that direction.

"Okay, now that's really unusual around here." Russell had commented. He didn't know anyone out there who would do such a thing.

Lizzie was too busy drinking her bottle to pay attention to what was going on. But then it happened again for the second time.

"Clam down, everyone; Alina look outside and see if you see anyone outside who is doing that." Murdoc ordered her.

Then Lizzie started crying, and Murdoc helped Crystal clam her down thinking it was due to the rocks at the window.

Alina went outside and looked around and saw that there was no one out there in a mile of this place. She stepped on something and looked on the ground to see what it was, and it was a piece of paper with her name on it. She picked it up and read it quickly so see what it said before going inside, and it was a note from Riptor, Orchid and Jago. The note said that: "we have something to tell you and 2D, meet us outside your bedroom window, and bring 2D with you". That was all the note had said, and nothing more. She placed the note in her bag so that no one would see it when she returned.

Alina quickly went inside and saw that Murdoc was on the phone. He saw Alina a minute after she walked in.

"He's talking to Maura's parents about something, I don't know what. But I have a feeling that it's probably something serious." Crystal looked down on Lizzie and kissed her gently on the head.

"Is everything okay?" Alina asked her.

"Everything seems to be just fine." Crystal smiled at her. "I didn't hear anything at all that sounded like it would be bad."

Then he got off the phone with Maura's parents, and looked over at Alina. "Alina, that was Maura's parents, and they said that Maura wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with her and the rest of the girls' after rehearsals tomorrow." He said to her. "So far she'd asked you during lunch, and you said that you're probably going to be busy and might have to be here as soon as rehearsals were done."

"I didn't know if I was going to be able to go." Alina responded.

"Of course you could go, we'll take care of everything around here." Crystal had a way of making sure that everything gets done. "Don't have to worry about anything here." She looked down and noticed that Lizzie was still sleeping. "Just walk with her as soon as practice is done for the day."

"Okay." Alina agreed to it with no questions asked.

"Did you find that little idiot who was thronging rocks at our window? I am going to call the police the next time they come over here." Murdoc changed the subject.

"Nope, they ran off as soon as I got out there. I don't know where they went, and I didn't even see their face." Alina answered him.

"That's alright, if they come here again I'm ready for them." Murdoc took off and went into the living room to watch TV, and he kept it down for Lizzie so she could get to sleep. "People think that all of a sudden they could just come around here and break some houses."

Alina looked over to 2D and showed him the note while no one was looking. The both of them rushed off to Alina's bedroom window to see what was up, and no one was paying them any attention.

"You know they could have just waited for you get over here instead of making it so difficult for you." 2D commented in the secret meeting with the magical trio. "It would be so much easier than doing this, and they could just show their selves."

"I think so too, but it's probably for the best of their safety that they do this so that way they won't be at risk for danger." Alina explained to him.

"Oh, good point." 2D agreed with her.

Then the magical trio finally showed up at the window, ready to talk.

"Alina, we have some more bad news." Orchid began to explained everything. "It is serious, even more serious than what it is now. And it's about Wilt and Spinal, they're on the move again."

"Are you serious?" Alina asked her.

"Yeah, but we can't find them or figure out where they are." Riptor took over. "So that means they could show up anywhere at any given moment."

"So what are we suppose to do in the mean time until you could figure out where he is?" 2D asked them.

"Be on alert and be ready. You don't know if he could show up here at night when you're asleep, but stay alert anyway." Jago suggested. "We'll keep an eye out for him too just in case."

"Yeah, about your hide out, you should keep the noise to a minimum because my godfather is starting to suspect that you guys are in there and he thinks it's just rats doing that." Alina filled them in for their own safety and to make sure that they knew about it in advance.

"Meaning that?" Riptor asked.

"That means he's going to fine a way to get you guys out of there, and plug up the entrance so that yowl want be able to get in here again." Alina finished off his sentence.

"But how are we going to be able to explain ourselves to that guy if he does that? I mean we're all hear for the same reason, and that is to stop Wilt from destroying both our worlds before it's too late." Riptor was starting to think of something.

"Everyone, dinner is ready." Russell called out from the kitchen.

"We have to go, we'll talk to you guys later." 2D closed the bedroom window and he and Alina went to the kitchen as soon as they heard Russell's voice.

When they got there they saw that Noodle was already sitting at the table waiting on them. She smiled at the both of them as they sat down at the table with her and waited for Russell to sit the table and serve dinner. Murdoc and Crystal walked in to join them at the table, and so did Victoria and Kayla.

2D grabbed a soda for him and Alina since everyone else had already grabbed one for their selves.

"Thanks, 2D." Alina smiled at him.

Murdoc looked over to 2D and noticed that something was bothering 2D the while he was sitting at the table. But 2D didn't notice that Murdoc was looking at him and just minded his own business until Murdoc said something to him.

"2D, tone it down-dummy." Murdoc said to him in a rude way.

"Cut what out?" 2D asked him.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me." Murdoc snapped off on him in a major way. "You always have to do something to make yourself look like a dummy at dinner, every time."

"I'm not doing to anything, it's probably just because you can't stand me and you want to make me feel bad just to prove it." 2D stood up for himself in this situation just to turn the tables over to Murdoc. "I don't know why you always have to do that or what you have against me, but just let it go already." He told Murdoc off.

"Don't make hurt you, again." Murdoc warned him.

"Alright, everyone, time to eat; chicken with corn and rice covered in gravy. And I hope you all enjoy it." Russell finally served everyone and joined them at the table.

Everyone ate dinner silently without a single word being said at the table, and it's the most quietest dinner that they've ever had. Russell knew that was a sign that dinner's going well because everyone enjoyed it; and if someone doesn't talk while they're eating, then that means they like the food.

After dinner the conversation about what happened to day began.

"So, Murdoc, did you find out what was causing that noise in that hole in the wall or what?" Russell asked him.

"I'm going to take a look at that right now as soon as I hear it again." Murdoc had commented about that and though about what he was going to do about it.

"What if it's just nothing and you don't have anything to worry about after that?" Noodle washed her dishes and put them away, just like Alina did.

"She's right, and you're probably going crazy over nothing." Alina commented in a joking kind of way.

"Trust me, girly, I'm going to get to the bottom of this no matter what it takes for me to find out what's going on." Murdoc wasn't going to rest until he completes his job. "If I have to stay up all night to find out then I'll stay up all night and wait around all day if it leads to that." He got up from the table and went back to the Winnebago after he had checked on Lizzie in the living, playing in her playpen.

"Is he crazy?" 2D asked Alina.

"Only one way to find out." Alina said as a joke, which caused 2D to laugh a little bit at the idea. "But if he's crazy he'll do just about anything."

"True, and everyone knows that." 2D agreed with her.

A few hours later everyone went to bed that night, it was going smoothly until the unexpected happened. Wilt and Spinal showed up outside of Kong Studios while no one was looking from their windows or from anyone from any of the other houses paying any attention to them from their windows.

"So what are we going to do this time?" Spinal asked Wilt.

"Wait and see, Spinal, wait and see." Wilt led the way and looked for a way into Kong Studios that led to Alina's bedroom so he wouldn't have to worry too much about getting caught by anyone. "If she thinks she's getting out of this one, she's wrong. She is going down and I'm going to take over both of the worlds as soon as I take her out."

Wilt and Spinal snuck into Kong Studios, and they thought that they were quiet as they were walking inside. Spinal tripped over something as he was walking and fell on to the ground, and let out a scream. But he stopped himself after a second so no one would wake up. But that didn't go so well.

Riptor, Orchid, and Jago woke up in their hiding place as soon as they heard them. Then Murdoc and Crystal woke up, and everyone else inside the studio woke up from the loud crash that was caused by Spinal and they ran into the living room to see what it was. It was a repeat of what happened last summer when the girls' first showed up.

"What on earth is going on out-" Russell had walked into the living room and had stopped himself from asking that question as soon as he saw Wilt standing in there. "Wilt, what are you doing?" Then he saw Riptor and everyone else. "And who are you guys?"

Murdoc and Crystal rushed in with Crystal holding baby Lizzie in her arms to stop her from crying.

"Wilt, what do you want this time?" Murdoc demanded an answer.

"I'm here to destroy Salem and take over both of the worlds as soon as she's gone. It's the same as the last time." Wilt said in an evil tone.

Murdoc was a little lost. "What are you talking about?" He asked them.

"The mortal world and magical world, and Salem and these guys are getting in my way of that." Wilt pointed to Riptor, Orchid, and Jago. They prepared for battle, and they weren't going to lose it. "I don't know if you knew about them hiding out around here the whole time since I've came back. And Spinal's been helping me plan this whole thing out so that it won't mess up."

Spinal snuck up behind Alina and grabbed her, but 2D was there to save her from all of that.

"Let her go." 2D tried to break Alina from Spinal's grip, but Spinal was a little too strong. But he wasn't going to give up on saving Alina from what was about to happen at this moment.

Alina was trying to break free of Spinal's grip too.

"Give up and let her go." Spinal was pushing 2D out of the way, but it didn't work out because 2D was standing strong.

Riptor led Orchid and Jago into battle this time instead of letting someone else led the way this time around to make sure that it works out. Riptor wasn't going to give Wilt a chance to win or sit him free.

2D finally got Alina free of Spinal.

"Alina, run!" 2D said to her.

Alina took off and ran somewhere where they couldn't find her, or to even think it was obvious to look. But she didn't run to her room she ran all the way to basement, and stayed in there the whole time.

"Get her!" Wilt ordered Spinal, and Spinal chased after Alina.

2D ran after him to find Alina before Spinal while Riptor, Orchid and Jago stalled Wilt to keep him from going anywhere else.

"You're not getting out of here." Riptor warned him and started to use his magical powers in hopes that he would defeat Wilt. But Wilt got away from him to catch up with Spinal.

"Oh no." Orchid sighed.

Jago was one step ahead.

"Come on, follow me." Riptor led the way and they followed behind him. Murdoc joined them to make sure Alina was okay. Victoria and Kayla started walking, but Maura and Noodle stopped and started fighting over who was going to save Alina this time. But Victoria and Kayla went on and ignored them.

Spinal couldn't find Alina at all, and he had no idea where she could be right now. He just wanted to give up and call it a night. But he was glade when Wilt showed up with a different idea.

"Forget it, Spinal, we'll be back for that little brat later." Wilt said to him.

"There he is; get him!" Riptor called out.

Jago and Orchid rushed over to attack Wilt and Spinal, but Wilt and Spinal took a easy way out.

"I'll find a way to take out all of you, and your precious bratty-witch of a girl too." Wilt gave them his final words before he was completely gone.

"How did he get back here? And who are you guys?" Murdoc asked Riptor, Jago, and Orchid questions about everything, and all of his questions were answered as soon as Alina got out of the basement.

Alina got out and closed the door behind her. "Is Wilt gone yet or is he still here? What did I miss?" She asked them.

"Wilt's gone, but you and these three over here better start talking, and you better tell me everything that's going on around here." Murdoc wasn't going to let anyone leave without getting answers and hearing all that he needed to know.

They even had to explain everything about Wilt planning to take over both of their worlds and his plans for Salem. Murdoc was a little surprised that he didn't know a thing about this when it first happened in the beginning.

"You've got to be kidding me about all of this." Murdoc wasn't going to let them get out of it after hearing their explanation for what went on tonight. "There is no way on earth that I'm going to believe that that guy is going to destroy us all?"

Crystal was holding baby Lizzie, and Lizzie had fell asleep in her arms like she'd always done before since the day she was born. She couldn't help but to smile at her little girl, and Anna walked over to her mom. Crystal hugged her too, and that caused Anna to smile at her too.

"It's true, we have a lot of proof that says it all." Orchid said. She thought of how she could explain how they know this stuff so that he could believe her. "And 2D knows about this too. He was helping us."

Murdoc looked over to 2D with anger.

"And you were just going to put my goddaughter's life in danger like that instead of coming to me when it had first happened?" Murdoc had a rage of anger in his voice.

Riptor had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"It was only because they didn't want anyone else to know that they were here the whole time." 2D explained himself and why he kept it on the DL (down low) all this time for their sake.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Murdoc rushed over to 2D and started strangling him.

"Hay, let him go, Murdoc." Russell rushed over and grabbed Murdoc and stopped him from hurting 2D. "Are you crazy, man? Really? What is wrong with you?" He asked him.

Murdoc broke free from Russell's grip, but he didn't want to deal with it anymore. "You know what, let's just go back to sleep and call it a night before it gets out of hand. I am so done with this." He took Anna by the hand and walked her back to her room with Crystal and Lizzie right behind them.

Victoria grabbed Alina and took her back to her room for the night. It was like the whole thing didn't even happen.

**Chapter Six**

**Power of Harmony**

The next morning Victoria woke up to the sound of cars driving outside all around 6:00. She looked outside and saw that everything was back to normal after what happened last night in the living room, and nothing was out of place nor was there was anything out there that looked strange or stuck out. Victoria closed her window and went to see if there was anyone else who was awake, but everyone was still asleep. Then she came across to Alina's room and barged in and was taken by surprise as soon as she walked in to see that Alina was floating in thin air like she had did before about a year ago when they had first came and discovered that Alina had magical witch powers.

"Alina, wake up." Victoria called out to her and she caused Alina to fall o her bed and wake up from a very high fall.

Alina looked up at Victoria like she wanted to smack the mess of her. Victoria had rushed over to Alina's bed to help her up from the bed, although Alina's leg was in pain.

"Sorry about that, Alina, you sort of scared me a little bit when you did that whole thing. Are you okay?" Victoria asked her. She though of something else to talk about so it would be easier for her to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you're up this early." Alina though of a spill that she has heard about for healing people and used it to stop her leg from hurting so bad before they go to practice today. "So what is?" She asked Victoria, thinking that she probably came in the room to yell at her for what happened.

Victoria was about to start talking until Murdoc had opened the door, walked in as if he wasn't bothering them.

"What are you two doing up?" Murdoc asked them.

"Victoria came in and woke me up as soon as she saw me floating above my bed." Alina explained to him. "She just came in to make sure that I was okay, that's all."

Murdoc didn't believe Alina's excuse. "Just so you know, girly, I'm not buying it for one minute if you think that I'm going to listen to that and walk away from here." He said to them.

"It's not Alina's fault, it's mine, I came in because everyone else was asleep and I woke her up. It's a true story." Victoria plead in hopes that Murdoc would just walk away and go somewhere else. "What are you doing in here anyway?" She turned the tables onto him since it didn't work out the way that she had planned and hoped that it would.

"I was coming to check on Lizzie, but then I heard talking in here and thought that it was probably zombies in here or something so I came to make sure Alina-oh hold on, I am not going to sit here and explain myself to you." Murdoc realized what he was doing, so he stopped himself before he went on. "You back to your room and go to sleep, now." He said to Victoria.

Victoria began to walk out of the room and head back to her room.

"Alina, that means you too, and I better not hear another word out of you girls and I mean it. It is too early for you to be up, and I don't want to hear it." Murdoc went on and closed the door on his way to Lizzie's room.

Alina went back to sleep, listening to her MP3player to help her go back to sleep. It was something that she always does, although Murdoc doesn't approve of it because to him it was a way of staying up longer if you can't and/or couldn't sleep that night.

An hour later everyone woke up and got ready to start off their Friday, which also means that they don't have to worry about practice for the next two days. Victoria, Kayla, and Maura went to Alina's room to see what was going on and saw her going throw some of her old things from when they first started La' Vega in the fourth grade. Noodle came out of her room to join them.

"Hay, Alina, are looking for something?" Kayla asked her.

"Yeah, you have a bunch of stuff out here in this box." Maura looked at the box as she noticed some old pictures in it with a few other things in the box as well. Then she'd came across an old sweatshirt and an old t-shirt with Gorillaz on that Alina use to wear in those good old days. "You just had to keep this in here, didn't you?" Maura said as a joke to Alina. "And what are you doing in here anyway? Cleaning this thing out or something? I didn't even know that you still had these things."

"Just looking back on some of our fun memories, that's all." Alina smiled, getting up from the closet floor looking for the box.

Kayla and Victoria took out a photo album that Alina kept all the pictures in from day one when they first became friends and formed the group.

"Look at how cute we were in these pictures." Victoria smiled as she looked and it make her think about the day that the picture was taken.

"I know right?" Kayla agreed with her.

Maura opened the box and found an old song book. She opened it and remembered that it was the song book that the group kept from the fourth grade with all of their songs that they've written.

"And Noodle, you're in a couple of these too." Kayla pointed out.

Noodle looked at the picture to see what she looked like. "Wow, look at how tiny we were back there." She noticed a lot of changes over the pass few years looking at all of the pictures and comparing it to how they look now.

"I didn't even know that still had this, Alina." Maura read over a few of the songs that were in the book. She remembered some of the songs and thought about what caused them to write this type of songs in the first place.

"Oh yeah, I kept that book just in case we need some inspiration for new songs. It is part of our past and how we got here." Alina walked over to Maura and looked at some of the songs that she'd written in the past for them when they were younger. She took the book so she could get a closer look at the songs too. "Here's the song that we had sang in the school talent show in the fourth grade." She pointed out.

Noodle had walked over to Alina to see the song that she was talking about to see if she could remembered it. "Oh yeah, which was the same day that you kicked Kari out. I even remember that fight you girls' got into with her days before." She read the song over and tried to remember the malady that went along with it from the top of her head. "It is a little old, but it's good." She had commented with a smile.

Victoria took the song book and read the song that they sang.

"What are you thinking about?" Kayla asked her.

"I'm thinking that we could actually use this song for our CD." Victoria admitted, in a hopeful tone. "Although it's a last minute thing we could just rewrite a few things so it could be used. This has got to work."

Alina, Kayla, and Maura agreed with the idea, but then something came to Alina's mind a second later.

"This is going to be great." Maura said.

"But wait a minute, we're skipping a big huge step here." Alina said.

Kayla, Victoria, and Maura all stopped to look at her to hear what she has to say.

"Yeah it's a good idea for us to do that, but first we have to run it by Murdoc first before we do anything. He probably won't think that it's a good idea like it seems to be in the beginning, and we don't want any hard work to go to waste." Alina pointed that out in the thoughts that Murdoc also had somewhat of a say in what was best. Murdoc helped on the first CD, and it turned out great, although it was all them.

"Right, we forgot about that process. Carp." Victoria felt a little defeated about as soon as that was said.

"All will, it was fun while it lasted." Kayla had sat down on the bed and looked at some more of the pictures of them from back then. "And he's a tuff cookie to convince."

Russell knocked on the door and walked in. "Hay, girls', come on-we have to get going or your going to be late." Russell said to them, waiting by the door.

Alina head the song book in her bag so that no one else would see it or know that it was there, which Victoria had saw her do it. Victoria kept in mind where the book was place so that she could get it.

The girls' followed him out the Winnebago, and Alina closed the door behind her. Murdoc, Crystal, and 2D were out at the Winnebago waiting for them the whole time. It's the first time that it's happened since they started practice on day one. They still got there on time and everything, and they got there before a bunch of other people had showed up. Murdoc let them out and drove off as soon as they were out of the Winnebago and closed the door to the Winnebago.

"We'll work on this during our lunch hour just in case he approves of it so that we could be ready." Victoria took the song book out of Alina's bag and walked ahead of her and everyone else before Alina could have the chance to say anything to her.

"What is she talking about?" 2D asked Alina.

"She's talking this old song that we wrote when we were younger and though that it would be of good use." Alina had explained to her. "Long story to talk about." She kept walking beside when they got inside the building and went to the auditorium to prepare.

Alina started going over both of her solos for the show and worked on it, and then everyone else worked on their solos until Mrs. Barr walked into the auditorium and made her way to the stage.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make before we get started today: we have lost three of the extras for this performance, Amy, Cassie, and Lisa, because they have all decided to work with the technical crew for the show." Mrs. Barr told them.

Everyone was sort of surprised to hear that, but it didn't bother them because they all knew how Amy and her friends are, and they expected that something like this would happen sooner or later anyway.

"Now just in case there are some of you who want to ask, I haven't heard anything as to why they decided on that, and I haven't heard anything from them." Mrs. Barr went on. "But, that doesn't mean we need more people because we have enough people to pull the show together already; good people at that. Now lets get all of you up here so we can get this show on the road, I think we've kept you all waiting long enough."

Everyone got on stage and was ready to begin, but Mrs. Barr waited until all of the performers were ready instead of rushing them to get started.

"Did any of those girls' have a solo in this program?" Jade, the student helper, had asked Mrs. Barr.

"No, none of them did because Cassie and Lisa didn't try out, and Amy had came up to me and asked me why she didn't get a solo and I told that after the way she acted at the school carnival when Alina was going to perform instead of her she gave me a load of crap for last few days since them." Mrs. Barr explained to Jade. She looked on the stage a second later and turned the CD to the first song in the show.

"Oh, I heard from a lot of people that she acted a fool that night and she had some things that were disrespectful and left the carnival." Jade sat the book with the lyrics in it on the stand in front of her so she could look at it too.

"Yes she did, and it wasn't even my fault that the whole school voted for Alina in the middle of the year when I had first announced it and no one voted for Amy in the end. And from what I've heard her own friends didn't even vote for her." Mrs. Barr had started the song and got them ready. "And she tried out for me a week before I was able to say a word about it to this group of people right here."

"Do you think that might have something to do with Amy even choosing to leave? Because I think that might be the reason, if she didn't want to say why." Jade pointed out.

Mrs. Barr thought about it for a minute and had to agree with Jade in some way on this, although Jade wasn't saying that it was but it could be.

Everything went according to plan and no one messed up or missed a line in their solos at all, and they actually stepped it up from the last they were on stage like this. Then the first round of practice had ended earlier than planned because they got through it like clock work, which made Mrs. Barr proud of them because that showed they have put in a lot of time and hard work into this.

A few later they had to leave to go to lunch.

Victoria got the song book out and started working on the song with a lot of hope that it was going work and everything was going to go just fine. She also noticed a few of the words that needed to be changed in order to make it work out for the CD. Alina took a look at the lyrics for the songs so she could remember how each part goes although it was not a problem.

Then Kayla broke Alina away from the lyrics so she could talk to her. She tapped Alina on the shoulder and Alina looked up at her.

"Alina, I think something weird is going on." Kayla started the conversation with a issue of what's been happening lately.

"What do you mean by that?" Alina asked her.

"The way that Amy and those girls' decided to quite on us like that, I found that a little strange: there's no way that they would just decide to do that the day after she found out that things weren't going the way she planned." Kayla had a good point.

Alina thought about it for a minute before responding. "Yeah, I could kind of see where you're coming from with that." She finally said, thinking of the way it went down.

"Right, and we won't meat with the technical producers until during the time that we have our final run through, but still, I just have a feeling that Amy might be doing this because she's up to something." Kayla checked the time on her cell phone and put it back in her purse. "I don't know if she is or what it is, but I just think." She added.

"Will, I'll keep a look out for things like that and let you know." Alina agree to do that, knowing that things could take a turn for the worse if she didn't. "But I'm not going to get all up in her business or get her face like that, just to be on the safe side."

"That's all I ask of you." Kayla said.

Then the bell rang for their lunch to end and they went back for the second part of practice. They got done with it so fast that they only had thirty minutes left, and they went through it again and finished just in time before the session was over, and everyone out of the door.

"Oh, Alina, can I ask you something real quick before you go?" Mrs. Barr stopped Alina as soon as everyone else had left. But she was unaware that Amy was still standing outside by the door way, listening to their conversation.

"Sure." Alina stopped where she was and waited to see what Mrs. Barr had to say.

"Jade and I think that Amy is just going to work with the technical producers just because she I didn't give her a solo in the show." Mrs. Barr had pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Kayla and I were just talking about that earlier." Alina said, thinking it wasn't just Kayla thinking that at all and she might be right.

"Oh, will if you find out that she's not with them then let us know and I'll talk to whoever is in charge, although I'm not sure who it is." Mrs. Barr said. "But I'm going to ask them and see, and if you see her just hanging around then let us know as soon as you do."

"Okay, I will." Alina agreed to help their situation, for Mrs. Barr sake.

"Thank you so much, we really appreciate you doing this." Mrs. Barr thanked her. "Oh, and tomorrow is the big summer field trip, but we won't be leaving until eleven so I could make sure we get in some practice before we go." She reminded her.

"Okay." Alina said. She was going to spend the time packing as soon when she'd got back to Kong Studios, but it would have to wait until after her planned shopping trip to the mall with Maura.

"Okay, we'll be meeting out here this time since everyone is getting use to coming here now so we'll see you all then after practice." Mrs. Barr gave the location. "And keep an eye on Amy and make sure that she's okay, I don't want her to be crushed again."

"Okay, I will; and some people are probably worrying about her right now anyway if word got out." Alina pointed out. "And I'm not even sure if she's going to come on the trip tomorrow." She added.

"Will, if she doesn't then I hope she'll be alright for the weekend." Mrs. Barr was feeling bad for Amy, but it was for the best. "See you tomorrow." She got her things and went out."

"Okay, you too." Alina got her bag and meat up with Maura outside.

She got outside to see that Maura was still waiting for her on the steps, ready to go and get started on shopping.

"Hay." Maura greeted her.

"Hay, sorry that took so long, Mrs. Barr was talking to me about something before I left." Alina explained without going into details about exactly what was talked about so she could prevent any rumors from spreading around.

They began walking to the mall, without knowing that Amy was hiding behind the stairs listening, once again. Then she finally came out and headed in an opposite direction from where they were going.

"I am going to get her back if it's not the last thing I do." Amy said, talking about Alina, thinking about a plan to get her revenge on her.

Wilt and Spinal listened in on her while she was talking along the way not sure of where she was going.

"Did you hear that, Wilt?" Spinal was paying close attention. "She could help us a lot if she can't stand that girl that much." He added.

Wilt couldn't help but agree with that so he had though of a way to get her.

Then Amy heard some evil laugh behind her and stopped where she stood.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" Amy asked the mysterious voice that surrounded her. "Show yourself, now or I'll-" She was cut off when the person had finally showed their self. She turned around and found that it was Wilt.

Spinal was on there too, listening in on what Amy had to say about Alina.

"Who are you guys?" Amy asked them, not knowing who they were or what they were planning.

"I'm Wilt, and this Spinal. We've heard what you've said about Alina back there before you took off." Wilt introduced their selves and pointed out her words.

"So? What about it?" Amy asked him.

"Shut up and listen to what we have to say first before you question us." Spinal's voice was harsh in her opinion.

Amy kept her mouth shut and was prepared to listen to what she had to say.

"We're trying to get Alina so that we could get red of her so we could begin with our plans, which we can't tell you about." Wilt informed her of that much detail.

"Although I can't stand her, what she does have to do with anything?" Amy asked them.

"She has magical witch powers to stop us, and do her friends, but her power alone is the strongest of all and we can't have her running around while our plan is taking place. It would too dangerous for us." Wilt was making stuff up as he went along to make sure it was convincing enough for Amy to team up with them and join them in battle.

"Is she doing something evil on her part that's stopping you?" Amy was unsure.

Wilt and Spinal nodded although it was a lie just to get Amy convinced.

"You know what, you've got yourself a deal, count me in." Amy finally agreed to it not knowing what she had just done. "But, I get to come up with a plan to get her right where we want her."

"Deal." Wilt agreed, although Spinal wasn't too sure of the idea but knew that it's for the good of the deal so he went along with it.

Mean while, Alina and Maura had finally finished their shopping at the mall and went back to Kong Studios with their few things that they've brought. As soon as they got outside Alina felt that something wasn't right but kept walking and ignored it. Along the way they ran into Victoria and Kayla who had just finished their shopping, but they went somewhere else instead of going to the mall.

"Hay." Victoria greeted them.

"Hay, where are you two going?" Maura asked them.

"Back to the studio, you?" Kayla asked them.

"Same, we just got a few things for the show and for the trip this weekend." Alina had answered her question.

They decided to walk back together as the group friends that they are, and they've talked about so much things that they laughed a few times and didn't anything get in the way of their conversation. The good times helped pass the time until they got back to the studio where Russell, 2D, Murdoc, and Noodle were waiting for them in the living room. Crystal was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone.

Noodle turned around as soon as she heard the door open.

"Hay, there you are, we were waiting for you all this time." Noodle greeted them, although she wasn't happy at all to see Maura.

"You were?" Alina asked to stop any fights from happening on her account.

"Yeah, Riptor, Orchid and Jago found this spill book with a bunch of witch spills in it for us to use." Noodle was excited to tell them everything about this book.

Riptor, Orchid and Jago entered the living room with the spill book that they have brought with them.

"Alright, everyone, gather around." Orchid placed the book on the coffee table.

Everyone gathered around to see the book that they've heard about to help in their situations, and Russell was glade because was hoping for something like this to help them manage their magic.

Orchid opened the book to the first page of spills. "The first spill in here is a very simple animal spill: you turn yourself into an animal that could be useful. And you'll each get a chance to try out a different spill, one at a time, and I'll call on you to do it for us so I could minimize the fights." Orchid explained to them. "Noodle, you go first." She called on Noodle.

Noodle turned herself into a baby monkey and changed back.

"And you could also use it on other people too." Orchid pointed out. And in order to demonstrate that Noodle turned Maura into a mouse with spots on and turned her back into her human form. "And that also works out when you're in a situation that someone is unable to be stopped from attacking you and you could turn them into a small animal if it comes down to it." She added.

"Can you really turn them into anything?" Maura was thinking of what she should turn Noodle into.

"I know what you're thinking, Maura, but it's not going to happen." Noodle was a step ahead of her.

"That brings us to the next spill in here, which is a mind-reading spill that, I really must say is more complex." Orchid moved into the next part. "Maura, you'll practice this spill and read anyone's mind that you want. You just have to say these words right here." Orchid showed Maura the words that she wanted her to read and Maura was prepared for this one. "Anytime you're ready, Maura."

Maura started the spill and was prepared to read Noodle's mind and find out what she was thinking. "Words that are kept in mind come out now, show me what this person is thinking now." Just like that Maura read Noodle's mind and figured out what she really though.

Noodle's thoughts: I'm sure Maura is just trying to hide all of the terrible ways so she could convince people that she's a good friend to Alina when she's not.

Maura stopped reading Noodle's mind. "Something told me you were going to be thinking that about me." She said to Noodle.

"Don't I always?" Noodle said back to her.

2D got annoyed with them and had a feeling of where it was going. Riptor had left to get something, and Jago went to go and help.

"Okay, a teleportation spill that you could use to get anywhere. Victoria, you're up for this one." Orchid said. "Just think about where you want to go and you'll get there."

Victoria though of where she wanted to go and then she came back in two seconds flat.

"Where did you go so quickly?" Murdoc asked her.

"My room, that was the only place I could think of." Victoria took her seat where she was.

"Next spill is puppet mastering, and you get to turn people into a puppet and make them do whatever you want them to do. Kayla, you try this spill out." Orchid showed her the words to say to make the spill work, and she Kayla knew who she was heading for on this one. "And you could use more than one person for this." She added.

"You can do." Maura said. She looked over to Noodle. "I think she's going to use the spill on this time."

"No, you're probably her target." Noodle said back to her.

Kayla began to the spill. "Puppets with strings attached do as I say and don't talk back." She used Maura and Noodle, and those two didn't say a word or move at all. Kayla was enjoying this spill and thought that she could use to make them stop fighting.

"Make them do something." Victoria said.

Kayla made them go to sleep and closed their eyes, then she pulled them up in the air and put them back down. Then she let them go and went back to normal.

Maura and Noodle felt a little dizzy as soon as they got back and didn't realize all that had just happened to them.

"We could get use to that around here." 2D commented.

"Oh shut up, 2D, no one asked you for anything." Maura said to him.

"Now the next spill is time traveling. Alina, this one is for you." Orchid explained how this spill worked and what she could do with.

Alina was ready for this and hoped that she does this correctly. She traveled all the way to the future to see what in stored for her, but all she saw was a bunch of brightness a long with some other things that looked promising and everyone was going on with a lot of happiness in their eyes.

"Wow, so this is what everything would be like as soon as Wilt is out of our hair." She though.

But then she saw a big ray of darkness flowed above in the sky and had a feeling that something was about happen. Something bad. But before she had a chance to see it in anyway to figure out what was going on someone had found her and had decided that it's best to pull her back to the present. So they did.

Everyone saw the look on her face and thought that something went on.

"Are you okay?" 2D rushed over to her and helped her.

"Alina, what happened?" Victoria asked her.

"I'm guessing something must have been wrong when you got there?" Murdoc got up and went to the kitchen to help Crystal.

"I don't know, yowl pulled me back before I could even get a chance to see any of it and stop it." Alina clamed herself down in hopes that finishing Wilt off that the future's going to change.

"I think you've just saw the prophecy." Orchid explained to her. "It'll begin in so many bad things, but you could fight it." She added.

Russell thought that something was going on, and he wanted to find out what.

"Now for the final spill that you're all going to be learning about to conclude this meeting is the Power of Harmony, which is a spill that all of you have to work together as a team to make sure it works. It's required." Orchid explained to them. She made them all form a crucial in the living room to get them started.

Maura was on the right side of Alina, and Noodle was the left side of Alina so that they could make sure that they weren't anywhere near each other at all.

"Alright, you each have to hold each other hands as tightly as possible, and make sure that you hold on tight no matter what." Orchid told them as they began the spill and held out as long as required for them in order to make sure that the spill worked and that nothing went wrong, and Orchid was pleased with that. "Good, you've got that down. It's a hard spill to master, but you all caught onto it quick. But you could only use this spill in battle."

The girls' agreed to that and had planned on that after they found out how strong it was and why it should only be used for battle like Orchid had said. They decided that they were going to save all of his for Wilt in the end in hopes that it would take really take him out for good.

Murdoc and Crystal heard everything that was going on the living room from the kitchen and also took sometime to watch.

"So, Russell, do you approve of these spills or do you want something that's more easier for them?" Orchid asked for his opinion. She knew that it was his idea for them for this whole thing and he wanted

Russell had thought about it for a minute after watching each of the spill that they had performed. "It should be okay for them; it's better than what it was at first when just a free magic that they've always had in battle before. And I knew that a spill book had to come with this in the beginning, but it wasn't found." He commented, thinking about the girls' having the use of magic. "And they'll be prepared while they're away for the whole weekend."

"We should probably make them take the book with them so that they could have it and learn more about the rest of the spills in there." Orchid pointed out.

Riptor and Jago had walked back into the living room with a bag of things in their hand, and no one knew what was in there.

"Alright, we have magical charms for each of you girls' to take with you." Riptor sat the bag on the chair with help from Jago, and then opened it up to hang out each of the items that were in there.

The walked over to clam whatever was in there for them. Riptor had gave each of the girls' a magic waned, charm bracelets to make their magic more powerful, spill book, and a magic broom stick to ride on.

Little did they know, Wilt was watching with help of Amy, but couldn't go in and mess things up.

"So what's your plan for this?" Spinal asked Amy. "They've already got all of the magical that they need." He pointed out.

"We're going to start off with something small, then when they're away from this place we'll get her-I am-them. We'll get them." Amy corrected herself after realizing that she said the wrong thing.

"And I know just the thing that could get them right now." Wilt had looked in his book of dark magic for a spill that he knew would work. He found it and was preparing to use it on them.

"So what are you going to do?" Amy asked.

"Watch and learn, Amy, watch and learn." Wilt used the spill and sent through his crystal ball that he was using to watch them.

"Although some people may know about it keep it headed somewhere that no one else would look and find it." Jago said to them. "And I'm sure that all of you could ride a broom stick in the air like witches do back in the magical world."

"If you've seen some of those movies that they show on TV these days then you'll know how from there." Riptor added as a joke. Everyone laughed until disaster had struck over Kong Studios.

The lights flickered once or twice, and then the place started shaking and 2D made his way over to save Alina as soon as he saw that she was falling to the ground like she's being sucked into something.

"Are you alright?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Alina responded.

"That's not a good sign of things to come." Orchid pointed out. "Girls', prepare to use the Power of Harmony just in case." She said as an order.

The girls' used the power of harmony as they were told.

They all knew what was happening now, and Russell had a feeling that this wasn't going to work out the way he'd planned. Then things started shaking around in the house and that was a true sign that Wilt was back for his revenge. Murdoc walked into the living room while Crystal rushed to check on Lizzie.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Murdoc asked them, unaware of what was a terrible event of a lifetime.

Everyone was shaking, and it finally came to an end after a few moments. No one saw Wilt, and they were ready just in case he showed himself in front of them. But there's no sign of him this time.

"What the bloody heck was that?" Murdoc demanded an answer.

"Wilt used a magic spill that he must have transferred to happen here." Riptor had knew it had something to do with Wilt, and it wouldn't just happen the way it did. He had thought that it was a good thing that Anna wasn't here to deal with this, and she was safe at a friends how for the night. "Whoever isn't hurt, call out." He ordered them.

Everyone was glade that it was over, but Murdoc wasn't too happy about what the whole thing. Then Crystal walked into the living room with baby Lizzie in her hands just sleeping away pass her nap time.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Crystal asked them. She was glade to see that no one was injured or anything like that.

"If you call someone getting shuck up okay, then yes I'm okay." Murdoc had said as a sarcastic joke, although he was serious. "How much longer do we have to put with all of this anyway?" He asked them.

"Until Wilt is defeated, and there's a chance he might seek out for them over the weekend." Riptor pointed out. "But we could through him off their track."

Then something almost hit Murdoc on the head but it missed him by a few feet in a good way. He was upset about what had just happened to them and had a feeling there's no way that this was going to end for them.

**Chapter Seven**

**The search for Amy**

Everyone gathered in the kitchen as soon as Crystal had finished sitting the dinner table. Then Crystal put Lizzie in her baby seat so she could feed her too, and no one was picking on someone else the whole time, usually Murdoc would pick on 2D for no reason.

"If this goes on while you're on the field trip this weekend be prepared for it and work together, which means no fighting what-so-ever." Crystal said to them. "Although I know it's only Maura and Noodle who do that around here." She had pointed that out, but she didn't mean to do that.

"You have nothing to worry about, Crystal." Victoria assured her. "I'll make sure I keep an eye on them the whole time."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Crystal agreed with the idea.

2D looked at Alina's had and noticed that Alina was still wearing that bracelet he made for he about a year ago when they first came to Kong Studios. It looked the same as it was and it still looked brand new.

"I'm so hoping that I'm not going to be sharing a room with Maura this weekend while we're there." Noodle commented.

"You know, if you do get put in the same room with Maura you could go to Mrs. Barr and request a different room-mate for the weekend." Kayla pointed out. "And some girl said that she did that last year and she got a different room-mate right then and there."

"Sounds like a good idea." Noodle was up for that if something were to happen.

"Didn't Mrs. Barr say that this is suppose to help us when we're in a situation like that anyway?" Maura spoke up.

"Yep, she did." Alina said.

Murdoc finally spoke up after a while. "Just remember that no matter what should happen over there I don't want any of you fighting. Not just Noodle and Maura, this time I mean everyone." He warned them.

Everyone was okay with that and didn't say anything about it.

That evening after dinner everyone had went to bed without a word being said.

Alina sat in her bed working on a new song for La' Vega in hopes that it would it would take her mind off of everything. She thought that it was too early but everyone was too upset to stay up any longer.

2D walked into Alina's after hearing Alina playing the guitar for the song. He had even heard her singing along to the music. Alina looked over to her door way and noticed 2D standing there, listening to her.

"Hay, I though you were asleep." Alina said to him.

"No, I couldn't sleep." 2D admitted. He over and sat down on the bed with her so he could talk to her. "Believe it or not I think Murdoc is still going to plug up the whole. I don't think he cars that much about them staying in there to help." He was talking about Riptor, Orchid, and Jago.

"Do you think that he would?" Alina asked, knowing who he was talking about in the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure he is." 2D answered.

"So what's going to happen to them if he does do that?" Alina asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but we could help them find another place for them so that the three of them won't have to worry about Murdoc and his rage of anger when if or when he does that." 2D commented as a suggestion so that they could be a step ahead of Murdoc. "And besides, it's not like they're bothering anyone in here. They're just helping us to keep you safe from Wilt because there's no telling that he could be up to this time."

"Are you still nervous about the show?" Alina asked, although she was nervous as well.

"Will, kind of." 2D admitted to that. "And I could tell that you're nervous because it's your first kiss and all."

Alina couldn't hide that fact to save her life, and she already told 2D about that on the first day of practice anyway. She decided, to herself, that she was going to take every day to prepare herself for opening night and hoped that everything was going to go well in this case since they still had a few more weeks until then.

Then Murdoc came into the room with the phone in his hand. Alina and 2D had a feeling that something must be up.

"Have any of you seen Amy anywhere?" Murdoc asked them.

"I thought she went home." Alina answered.

"Her parents just called and said that she hasn't come home yet, and they seriously can't find her anywhere." Murdoc had explained to them. He had a feeling that Amy had snuck off somewhere and got into trouble.

Then Crystal walked out of Lizzie's room after putting her down for bedtime. She heard the news and walked over to hear what was going on.

"They waited for her to come home from practice, they called her friends and they haven't seen her since then." Murdoc went on.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked him.

"Amy is missing, and no one knows where she is or where she could be." Murdoc put the phone down on Alina's nightstand. "Her parents want us to go over there and help them find her and hope that she's safe when we do find her."

"Okay, so-Alina, you're going to have to watch Lizzie for a bit until we get back. And she's asleep so you don't have to worry much about her unless she wakes and starts crying before we return." Crystal instructed her. "And call us if you need anything."

"Okay." Alina agreed to it.

After that Murdoc and Crystal took off, without another word being said, to find Amy before it was too late and something happens. 2D went to close the door that lead to the car lot after they had left then he went to his room to watch TV although it was late at night at this point, and Alina got her MP3player and listened to it so she could go to sleep herself. Lizzie went the whole night without waking up and crying, and it was easy to get her to bed than it was in the begging because she kept waking up at night and everything. Even someone making a lot noise didn't bother her at all.

Mean while, Riptor, Orchid and Jago were still hanging out in their usual spot and kept working to find out what Wilt was up to this time. They came to a dead end once and worked their way around it to get where they were hoping and got a lot of information in a matter of moments. Every piece of the puzzle were coming together with each part they found.

"Orchid, did you find anything?" Riptor asked.

"It's a breakthrough, and it's coming along great." Orchid said to him.

Jago rushed back into the hide out, and Riptor and Orchid noticed him coming in after hearing this foot steps as he walked in.

"Hay, what's up?" Riptor asked him.

"Murdoc's niece, Amy, is missing and they can't find her." Jago told them. "They just left to go look for her and everything. And if they can't find her anywhere this is bad, really bad."

"You don't think-" Riptor had a feeling that he might know where she is.

"Let me check." Orchid look on her tracking device and found Amy at that. "Yep, she is with Wilt." She told them.

"That can't be good." Riptor knew what was to come of this, and he had thought it had to be done in order for Wilt to find her like that. "We're going to have to get the girls' together and save her."

"But wouldn't we have to wait for Wilt to show up since we don't know where he and Spinal are hiding?" Orchid had a good point about that.

"That's the bad part about the situation, and more so they're in bed." Riptor had to think about the time frame. "And we're going to wait and see if they had found her before any of us go out there and save her just in case Wilt left her somewhere in the open."

They all agreed to that and waited for Murdoc and Crystal to come back so that all of them could hear the news on the search. A fell asleep an hour later after waiting, and it was a long time. Then they finally woke up as soon as they had heard Murdoc and Crystal pulled up in the car lot. They saw them coming out of the Winnebago and followed them to the door step without being seen so that they could hear everything.

"I'm going to go check on Lizzie and let Alina know that we're back. I hope we're able to find Amy now that we have the police involved in this." Crystal walked into Kong Studios and did what she said she was going to do.

"Yeah, me too." Murdoc turned on the light and saw that everyone was still asleep since no one had been in the living room. Not even Russell was awake. "I'm going to call Mrs. Barr first thing in the morning and see if Amy had gone anywhere after words if she saw anything."

"Good idea." Crystal agreed. "There's no way that we couldn't find her unless she was adducted by someone and they drove off to another state or something like that. Then again, that's probably the only way this could have happened." She checked on Lizzie and saw that Lizzie was still sleeping.

Then 2D came out of his room and noticed Murdoc and Crystal talking in the hall way. Murdoc looked at him after he spotted him in the doorway of the basement.

"Hay, didn't hear you come in." 2D said.

"Oh, what are you still doing up? I though you would have been in bed before we came in." Crystal commented, closing Lizzie's bedroom door.

"Did you guys find Amy?" 2D asked them.

"No, we've looked everywhere and she's nowhere to be found." Crystal informed them.

"Where's Alina?" Murdoc asked.

"She's still in her room sleeping when you left." 2D explained to him. "And she's kept an eye on Lizzie, too." He added.

Murdoc opened the door to Alina's room to check on her and he noticed that she was listening to her MP3player as well.

"We should just let her sleep and leave her alone for the night." Crystal suggested after noticing that Alina wasn't going to wake up for anything at this point.

Murdoc walked over to her and cut the MP3player off and put it on her nightstand next to her bed. "Let's get out of here before we accidentally wake her up from her sleep. The last thing I need is for her to start a riot." Murdoc walked out of her room and Crystal followed him out to the Winnebago. 2D went to the kitchen so he could close the door as well as get a cup of water.

Mean while Riptor, Jago and Orchid were listening outside of the door and rushed away before Murdoc and Crystal saw them. They head behind the steps so they could get back into listening and find out more information than what they've heard.

"Do you think she might have took off after practice to do something and decided not to say anything about it?" Crystal asked Murdoc.

"It's hard to say although it does sound like her to do something like that anyway. And she's done that before." Murdoc commented. He opened the door to the Winnebago and let Crystal go in first, and closed it as soon as he got in.

Riptor, Orchid, and Jago went back to their hide out without being seen with Jago leading the way.

"You know what that means?" Riptor asked them.

Orchid and Jago knew what was to come of this so they didn't say anything.

"We have to go in there and save her from Wilt. There's no telling what she could be doing in there." Riptor was up for the task and prepared himself for it. The others were prepared for it too.

"Do even think that Wilt could be planning something to hurt Amy?" Orchid had asked.

"Yeah, what if we get there and she's okay and they're not doing thing to hurt her like we think they are?" Jago thought of the upside of all of this that could cause things to be turned around.

"I don't know, but there's only one way that find out what's going on once and for all." Riptor said, thinking of a plan to solve this crime of the missing Amy before it might be too late. "We have to go in there and rescue her, even if there's nothing going on and it appears to just be nothing out of the ordinary before the whole search party goes into full effect and-" Riptor was cut off.

"So how are we going to get pass them and do this?" Orchid wanted to make sure that they had this all figured out.

"We probably won't have to worry about that because if someone ask then we can just tell them everything." Riptor prepared the tracking device for the big search party the three of them were going to have of their own.

**Chapter Eight**

**Feelings part I**

2D was on his back to the basement when he heard Alina waking up in her room, and decided to check on her. He opened the door to see that Alina had put her MP3player back on so she could listen to the music and go back to sleep. Alina turned around on her pillow to see that 2D was standing in the doorway, and smiled at him.

"Hay, can't sleep?" 2D walked over to Alina's bed and sat down on the edge.

"I'm trying to." Alina responded with calmness in her sleepy voice. She heard 2D speaking over her MP3player, being that she didn't put loud enough to the point that she wasn't able to hear anyone else.

2D pulled her covers over her since also noticed that it was coming off of her and it was almost down to her legs.

"How can you sleep if you're listening to your MP3player at night?" 2D asked.

"Music helps me to go sleep so I won't be up all night trying to go to sleep." Alina explained, as tired as she was. "I listen to it every night when I go to sleep."

2D though that it had to have bugged her sometimes and kept her up. He pushed a piece of hair back on Alina's head so it wouldn't bother her while she was asleep at night. He ran his fingers through her hair and noticed that Alina was dozing off after a minute as soon as he noticed she was barring her head in her pillow.

"I thought that you would have been asleep." Alina said noticing how late it was.

"I couldn't sleep, I woke up as soon Murdoc and Crystal walked in and didn't find Amy." 2D explained while still trying to get her to sleep. He didn't plan to cut off Alina's music player or she'll wake up from her sleep again.

"Can't you stay in here until I fall asleep?" Alina asked him.

"Sure." 2D smiled and ran his fingers through Alina's hair and it was still helping her go back to sleep just like that as Alina closed her eyes.

2D had even though that Alina looked cute when she finally went to sleep, and he pulled the nice summer time blanket over her so it won't come off while she was asleep. He couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Goodnight, Alina." 2D lend down and kissed Alina on the top of her head. He'd noticed that Alina had a smile on her face from that. He'd walked to the door to leave the room and closed the door behind him, and went back to his room to go to sleep.

Mean while Wilt was coming up with a plan to get Alina back. He had some help from Spinal and Amy as well, which turned out to go in the correct direction. After they'd come up with a full proof plan they went on to a different conversation.

"You actually thought that her name was Salem and just found out that her name's really Alina? I'm surprised that no one told you that." Amy commented on how Wilt had found Alina.

"Let's not forget that she has Salem's powers, and she looks exactly like Salem." Wilt pointed that out right off the bat. "She could do anything to get in the way of things, and she'll try to stop us before anything is even done." He added.

"Will then this plan should work perfectly." Amy commented after taking another look at the plan. "It's perfect. We'll get her as soon as they land at the hotel tomorrow so we could make sure it's a success."

Wilt and Spinal were okay with her leading this plan.

The next day at practice everyone had finished up early and finished all the songs. Then Mrs. Barr released them to go home and prepare their things for the weekend to go on the summer field trip, and reminded them that they have to be back here at 11:00 since they were going to leave at 11:30 at night. She gave them room assignments and she had assigned Alina to a room with Noodle this year since last year she had shared a room with Maura and everything. 2D couldn't help but to worry about the whole kissing Alina thing, and Noodle had noticed that while still excited that she doesn't have to share a room with Maura.

Maura wasn't too happy about the idea because she couldn't stand Noodle and it's a shocker that one

"Okay, this is going to be a very fun weekend after all. YEAH!" Noodle ran up to Alina on her way out and hugged her. "I can't wait!" She was excited about this.

Dreamina and Sarah walked over to them while they waited for their ride.

"We heard the news about Amy." Sarah said.

"You did? Wow, word travels fast around here." Alina commented.

"Did yowl ever find her?" Dreamina asked.

"Nope, they were looking for her last night and everything." Alina filled them in.

Then their ride finally came.

"Come on, we have to go, there's our ride." Noodle pointed out.

"We'll see you all latter." Alina waved to them and walked to the Winnebago and got in with the others.

Dreamina and Sarah waved back at them as they pulled off.

The whole car ride back to Kong Studios was silent with Murdoc driving and had no use for dealing anything so he could make sure that he didn't do anything on the road, that could cause an accident and hurt everyone in the car. But then the silence broke off as soon as Maura and Noodle started talking and fighting about the room assignments during the whole car ride back to Kong Studios. Murdoc just ignored them and kept his mind on the road because he didn't feel like dealing with them.

When they got back into the car lot of Kong Studios everyone went off and got all of their things that they were going to need for the trip, and Anna was already at home as soon as they got there and heard music coming from her room.

2D walked back down to the basement and went into his room. He had spent most of the time thinking about what Alina had said to him on the first day about waiting until she got a promise ring before she had her first kiss. And the fact that he has to kiss her on opening night at the end of the song was going to be hard because of that. Then he heard a knock on his bedroom door and answered it to see that it was Noodle standing out there.

"Hay." Noodle greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"Hay, Noodle, did you need something?" 2D asked, letting her in.

"Just came to get my suitcase that I put down here, that's all." Noodle went in the closet to get what she was looking for. "And what's been up with you lately?" She had to ask him.

"What are you talking about?" 2D asked, unsure of what she meant by that.

"You know, at practice when you work on the duet with Alina you start to think a lot about something else when it comes to the end. Is everything okay?" Noodle asked, in a concern tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's that I'm worried about Alina because it's gonna be her first kiss and she rather have a promise ring before she gets her first kiss." 2D had admitted at that moment what was on his mind.

"Oh yeah, I had a feeling that was going on. I've overheard you two talking about it before when Mrs. Barr brought that up." Noodle said. After getting her suitcase she had put everything back where it was and where it belong instead of leaving it up to 2D to put it back and cleaning up behind her.

"Did you hear the whole thing?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, I've heard every word of it, and it seems to me that you like as more than a friend to me." Noodle placed the suitcase in her hand.

2D rushed over to the close the door before he responded to Noodle's comment.

"Is that true?" Noodle asked him.

"Will." 2D was about to answer but he couldn't think of a way to say it.

"2D, you know you could tell me, and do you like her?" Noodle could tell that she was bound her find out something from all of this. "And I mean more than just a friend if you catch my drift." She added, noticing that 2D was about to explode.

2D nodded in responds, meaning "yes".

"I knew it, 2D, I knew it." Noodle was glade that something was said in the end as soon as she addressed it instead of letting it go down the drain. "And I could even tell that it was true after a while."

"Noodle, you have no idea about how I feel about Alina; I don't think I can speak when I'm around her." 2D explained in detail, and he was glade that he told someone and was about to talk about it. "But there's a small problem that I have to worry about." He'd went on.

"What's that?" Noodle asked, unsure of what was in his way.

"Alina is Murdoc and Crystal's goddaughter, and everyone around here could see that Murdoc hates my guts and would kill me in someway rather then just let me be with Alina." 2D pointed out with honesty. He lied back on his bed thinking about all of things that Murdoc could have up his sleeve to take him out.

"You don't think that Murdoc would do anything to hurt you, would he?" Noodle was sure that nothing like would happen.

"Noodle, Murdoc will hurt at every chance he gets, and he probably would do it." 2D said, worried about the safety and wellbeing of Alina. "And besides, what if Alina just doesn't feel the same way about me?" He pointed out.

"2D, I'm sure she does if you just talk to her and tell her how you really feel about her and that it's real. And you know what? I'm pretty sure she's feeling the same bout you anyway." Noodle suggested, not wanting to see this whole thing go away from 2D and let him miss out on his chance to talk to Alina.

"But what do I say? And how am I suppose to say it?" 2D asked Noodle for some advice on this one. "And what about Murdoc?"

"Just tell her what you told me and you'll be fine; you let me deal with Murdoc. It can't be that hard." Noodle said, offering her help. "But you have to do it before we leave, so now would be a good time to do it."

2D agreed to it and was prepared for anything at this point. Noodle had placed her suitcase in her left hand and held out her right hand to help 2D up from his bed. 2D got a hold of it and got up and followed her out of the basement to Alina's room.

When they got to Alina's room they saw that she was putting some last minute of her last minute items in her bag for the trip. 2D and Noodle just stood in the doorway of Alina's bedroom instead just walking in there to bug her, but Alina didn't notice them.

2D felt a little uneasy about the whole thing and thought that something would go wrong in the end. But Noodle was there to help him, and she noticed the look on his face.

"Go ahead, 2D, you can do this. You can't wait forever or otherwise you're going to lose the chance that you have now." Noodle offered some words of encouragement and wanted to see her friend be happy.

"Noodle, could you come and help me bring some things into the house?" Russell called out from the kitchen.

"Coming." Noodle responded. "Don't let this moment pass you by or you'll never get the chance to talk to her. Let me know how it all goes." She said to 2D and took off to help Russell.

2D told himself that he could do this, and he knows what he wants to say and just hoped that it goes the way that he planned so he wouldn't get hurt broken in the end. He's been through that before, long story. Alina had finished what she was doing looked to see that 2D was standing in the door way the whole time.

"Oh, hay, 2D-I didn't see you there." Alina greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal." 2D assured her. He'd walked into Alina's room and sat down in his usual spot whenever he was aloud in there.

"Oh." Alina grabbed her guitar and sat down on her bed and started playing it and wrote a new song. "Did you need something?" She asked him.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something that I've been wanting to say for a while." 2D began.

Alina put the guitar down on her bed and was ready to listen to hear what 2D was going to say. She waited patiently while 2D was gathering the strength inside to tell her.

"Alina, I-" 2D was cut off when Murdoc came into the room just as he's about to say what was on his mind.

Murdoc looked over to 2D, sitting on the bench by Alina's bedroom window, and 2D could tell that Murdoc was going to say something smart regardless of Lizzie being in his arms and sleeping away like the little tiny baby she is. Murdoc did have her rapped up in her nice pink summertime blanket, all cozy and what not. Then the sunned draft in the room from Murdoc's presents had change the mood of the room from happy to a sense of unpredictable fear of what was next.

"What are you doing in here?" Murdoc asked in rage.

"He just in here to talk to me, that's all." Alina answered before 2D could answer. "Do you need something, Murdoc?" She asked.

"Don't even try it, girly, I'm not going to sit here and explain myself to a teenager if that's what you want. And anyway, I just came in here to tell you that your little friends better find another place to do their research because I'm plugging up that stupid whole in the wall." Murdoc said as a warning. "I don't know how they even got in there in the first place, and I hope they didn't think that I was just going to let them stay there."

2D and Alina were prepared for this moment and had everything planned out.

"I told them that already, and after that I'm going to look for Amy again after you girls' leave." Murdoc started to fill up with anger inside and couldn't tell where the anger was coming. "But either way, your friends are going to have to relocate."

"I think we already established that, Murdoc, and we've found a spare room in the studio for each of them." 2D added.

"Speaking of which, where are those three anyway?" Alina asked.

"They said that they found Amy in Wilt's layer or something and decided to save her, and don't even get me started." Murdoc wasn't in the mood for discussing that. "But even though they went to save her I'm still going to look for her and hope to find her."

2D wished that Murdoc would get out of here so he could talk to Alina without so much as him interrupting him the way he did.

"Now hurry up and get your things together; Russell is making dinner, and I think it's almost done. He's apparently going all out for this." Murdoc was on his way out until he heard something from outside.

It wasn't anything promising.

Alina grabbed her magic waned and rushed out of the room in a flash ready for the battle that was going on.

"ALINA! WAIT A SECOND, GET BACK HERE!" Murdoc had called out to her with anger, which had caused Lizzie to start crying. But Murdoc didn't get to her in time so he to put Lizzie in her crib and rushed after Alina.

2D followed him to see that the girls' were outside and there were zombies allover the place at this point. The girls' used their magic to take them all out at once, and it was going well until Wilt came out of nowhere to see them all in battle.

"What is going on now?" Murdoc was getting fed up with this.

"I knew that Alina would be out here if I called up the zombies." Wilt laughed in his evil tone.

Noodle pushed Alina over to 2D in order to protect her and had knew that 2D was going to keep Alina out of harms way.

"What do you want this time, Wilt?" Maura asked with anger.

"Just hand over Alina so I could destroy her and take over the world like I planned and I'll be on my way." Wilt said.

"Not a chance that that's going to happen." Murdoc said to him with anger in his voice. He rushed over to 2D to get Alina from him so he could get her back inside. "You are just wasting your time coming around here for nothing when you know that you're not going to get what you want."

"Will see about that." Wilt disappeared with some final words just before the girls could attack him. "I've already have your niece so you might as well give up that presses goddaughter of yours."

Murdoc couldn't' believe what he had just heard, and he couldn't believe Riptor, Orchid, and Jago were telling the truth the whole time. He thought that there was no way, on earth, that this could be true or that Amy could be in danger.

Crystal and Anna rushed over to the door to see what was going on.

"Murdoc, is everything okay?" Crystal asked him. "We heard a bunch of yelling."

"What happened?" Anna asked him.

"Wilt came back here, and he sent the zombies after Alina." Murdoc explained to them. "And believe it or not, he has Amy with him, and I don't know what they are doing to that girl." He added.

"Oh my….did someone go after them?" Crystal asked.

Murdoc nodded.

"Oh my gosh." Crystal was thinking that Anna would be alright and she would be back safe and unharmed.

"So how is that going to affect us now that they have her?" Anna had asked with a concern tone in her teenage voice.

"I don't know." Murdoc walked into the studio to make sure that Alina was okay. He was glade that he was able to save her this time.

Everyone went back to their rooms to do whatever they were doing before all the of the zombies and Wilt had shown up. Murdoc wasn't in the mood to deal with what had just happened a minute ago.

Kayla and Victoria went to the car to put their things before dinner so that way it's already there so they could get on the road sooner. 2D gather his confidents up so that he could make another attempted to tell Alina how he really feels about her.

He went to her room to see that she was double checking to make sure that she'd packed everything that she was going to need for this summer field trip. Alina looked up and saw him standing there.

"Hay, 2D, what's up?" Alina greeted him with a good smile. "Oh, did you want to talk to me about something earlier?" She asked him.

"Yeah." 2D walked into the room and gently took Alina's hands and prepared for what he was going to say. "Alina, I really-"

"People, dinner is ready, everyone get in here so we could eat." Russell had called from the kitchen, unaware that he cut 2D off from what he was going to say.

"What were you about to say?" Alina asked him.

"I'll tell you later before you leave tonight." 2D promised her.

Everyone gathered around the dinner table in the kitchen where all of the plates as well as eating utensils had been placed and had started eating their last dinner together for the next two days. Some people were having their own conversations at the table and kept the conversation flowing from this side of the table to the next.

Then out of nowhere Riptor, Orchid and Jago came back from their journey to the magical world.

"What happened? Did you lose Amy or something?" Murdoc asked them.

"Believe it or not she struck a deal with them to help them capture Alina." Riptor had explained to them. Everyone looked at him in disbelieve and was shocked to hear all of those words. "She's been helping them the whole time, and that's why no one's found her on earth yet."

"Are you serious?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, but we actually don't know exactly what Wilt and Spinal said to Amy that had caused her to side with them." Riptor went on. "But we found her there when we had located where she was just in case yowl weren't able to find her."

"Is she okay?" Murdoc asked them.

"She fine, they didn't do anything to her." Jago added, answering the question. "I wonder how long she's going to keep that up."

"Until Wilt gets what he wants." Riptor said. "And we have to find a way to save Amy before she puts herself in any danger by doing this."

"You know what? You three go in and do what you have to do to save Amy while the girls' are away for the weekend so that they won't get involved." Murdoc suggested as a way to make sure that everything goes as planned. He finished his plate and put it in the sink. "A magic-free weekend would do them some good this time." He had thought about everything that went on today and how it's affecting everyone and everything. "Besides, it shouldn't be easy for Wilt to find Alina while she's gone, right?"

"I'll be right back, I going to check on Lizzie and make sure that the car is ready." Crystal put her plate in the sink and headed straight for Lizzie's room.

"Hay, Kayla, watch this." Victoria said through mind reading so that none of them would be able to hear what she has to say.

"Watch what?" Kayla signed to her.

Victoria used her magical powers to make the water splash on Murdoc before he'd got back to his seat. Victoria laughed as the water splashed on him and soak the top of his shirt.

"What the-Victoria!" Murdoc was about to blow.

"Don't look at me; 2D through something at the sink to make the water do that to you." Victoria lied to cover up her tracks.

"Don't even go there, I saw what you did." 2D didn't make a big deal about it all because he knew that Victoria was trying to get him in trouble. He kept eating his dinner.

"I didn't see anything." Kayla kept eating her dinner too.

"He already knows that Victoria is making that up because she used her magic to do that." 2D pointed out.

Murdoc walked by 2D and poured his cup of water on 2D's head and had laughed in his evil tone.

"Murdoc, are you crazy man?" Russell asked him.

"Have fun cleaning that mess up." Murdoc headed back to his Winnebago and had closed the car lot door behind him. He was still laughing in his evil tone that whoever was at the kitchen table could hear him.

"Will that was fun, but I have stuff to do. Maura and Noodle, come with me so we could get your things out to the car." Kayla said, leaving with Maura and Noodle behind. Russell followed them to help out.

"This guy is getting on my nerves, and I hope that Lizzie doesn't take after him." Russell said to the girls as they were walking. "He has a terrible reputation, and a terrible pass to match it."

"Does Crystal know about all of that?" Kayla asked him.

"She does, but I don't know how she can manage to put up with this guy after she heard all of that." Russell was worried about the way that things were going go with those two in the end.

2D looked at Victoria and showed that he disapproved of her tactics. Victoria just smiled and laughed at his hair.

"That's a new way to make sure your hair is clean." Victoria said as a joke.

"Will in that case I hope, for your sake, that my hair is dry by the time you leave." 2D said to her.

"I'm not out of here." Victoria rushed out of the dinning room after putting all of her dishes in the sink. "See you outside, Alina." She called back.

"Alina, what does Crystal see in him that caused her to have one of his babies and what not?" 2D asked her. He took a towel and dried his hair off.

"I don't know, and I probably don't want to know. It's probably something that's not meant to be said, if you catch my drift." Alina smiled as she had clean off her plate in the garbage and washed it in the sink. "2D, could you help me take my things outside so I could put it in the car?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll help you." 2D agreed to it, knowing that he could take that time that he had with Alina to tell her how he really felt about her. He followed Alina to her room and was prepared this time to say what he had to say. But he got stopped by Kayla on the way.

"2D, can I talk to you for a second?" Kayla asked him.

"Alina, I'll be there in a minute." 2D said to her as Kayla grabbed his arm and led the way to the other side of the hallway.

She made sure that there was no one around to listen in on their conversation.

"What is it, Kayla?" 2D asked her.

"Okay, Noodle told me, Maura and Victoria that you're falling for Alina; why on earth is that?" Kayla wanted to know.

"I don't know, it's her charm and the way she values herself. She's really truthful and honest." 2D had answered her question.

"So how long have you been feeling this way about her?" Kayla asked him.

"For a while." 2D struggled to answer the question. "She's a really sweet person, Kayla, and please don't make up some stuff about me that's not true and telling her about it." He made that clear.

"Did you ever tell her how you feel about her yet? I'm pretty sure she would want to hear it before she leaves here in a few minutes." Kayla said to him.

"I know, and I'm going to tell her right now." 2D admitted.

"Good, do it before Murdoc comes back in here." Kayla had pointed that out and had made sure she was clear. Then she walked off and went to the car. "And we're going to be leaving in a few minutes so you better hurry up and tell now."

**Chapter Nine**

**Feelings part II**

After the conversation 2D went to Alina's room to help her and to talk to her. He noticed that Alina was preparing the bags for the car, and she was pulling her hair back in a ponytail since they were going to be on the bus all night and didn't want her hair to get all messed up during the drive. He gained his confidents and prepared himself for this big moment and was ready to say what he had been planning to say all day.

"Hay, 2D." Alina greeted him. "And what were you going to tell me earlier before dinner?" She asked him.

"Okay, here it goes." 2D took Alina's hand again and prepared for the moment in his mind that was finally hear.

"What is it?" Alina asked him.

"Alina, I like you, and I mean more than a friend." 2D finally said to her, glade he was finally able to tell her. He looked at Alina's face and saw a smile starting to form on her face. "I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me."

Alina didn't speak for a minute because she was still surprised at what 2D had just said to her.

"I know it's going to wired to you at first, but-" 2D was cut off.

"Will, the truth is I feel the same way about you." Alina admitted with a smile on her face. "And besides, it's not like our friends are going do anything to break us up, even if they wanted to. Or at lease I hope that they don't."

"I don't think they are; Noodle told them and they seem to be pretty cool about it. Believe it or not, they're actually happy, and Kayla even talked to me." 2D informed her. He couldn't help but to smile at Alina the way he did.

Alina couldn't help but to smile back at him with happiness inside of her after she heard those words.

"It's good to know that they're supportive and won't try anything funny if they're going to continue to agree to that." Alina said.

2D kissed Alina on forehead for the last time before they began to take her bags so they could put it in the car. Just then Murdoc walked passed the door, and 2D stopped just in time before Murdoc could see it.

"Alina, come on, we don't have all day for you to be standing around here-let's go now." Murdoc said to her.

"Sorry, Murdoc, we were just talking that's all." Alina told him.

"I could see that." Murdoc said to them. He was upset about it. "I don't have time to deal with this, everyone else is outside waiting for you. It's time to go, and we need to get you out of here sooner than possible if we want you to be safe this weekend anyway."

"Alright, we're coming." 2D responded.

Alina grabbed a few of her bags, and 2D grabbed a few of the bags as well before he walked out of the room. Murdoc walked ahead of them and headed out to the car lot to help everyone else. When they finally got out to the car lot they saw that everyone was in the back of the car checking to make sure that everything was there before they pulled off so they wouldn't forget anything.

Kayla got out of the trunk as soon as she saw Alina bringing her bags with her and was prepared to be stored away for the moment. She took them from Alina and 2D when she walked up to them and handed them to Victoria.

"Is this all you're taking with you?" Kayla asked her.

"Yep, I don't need to take much if we're just going to be there for the weekend. It should be enough." Alina explained to her.

"Did 2D talk to you yet?" Kayla asked her. "He did say that he had something that he wanted to tell you before we leave." She looked at 2D with a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, he told me everything." Alina didn't want to go into too much detail since Murdoc was out there with them. She looked at 2D and smiled.

"It's true." 2D said with a smile.

"Victoria, we have two more bags that need to be put in the back, and we have to put Maura and Noodle's carry on bags with us as well." Kayla said. She got in the car and grabbed a seat before everyone else.

Victoria got in the car too as soon as everything was sorted out. She held the door opened for Anna, but she was going to sit by Noodle in the middle sitter, Kayla was going to sit by Maura in the back sitter, leaving Anna by the window to sit by Victoria. Alina sat in the front seat while Crystal drove.

"Do you girls' have everything?" Russell asked them.

"Yeah, everything we need is in there." Victoria answered. She moved over so she could leave room for Anna to get in beside her.

Anna got in and put her seatbelt on.

Riptor, Jago and Orchid came to say goodbye to them as well, and they had some stuff to add to the girls' package to take with just in case something wore to happen while they were gone.

Murdoc closed the back of the trunk and noticed that Alina and 2D were still over there talking. He walked over to get her, and he noticed that they were hugging each other goodbye.

"Alright, Alina, you don't want to miss the bus by standing around here all night." Murdoc took her by the hand and walked to the car. He looked at 2D with anger and had a look that meant he wanted to beat the miss out of him.

Alina got in the car and closed the door.

"You know what, Alina? A weekend away from all this magic and stuff will really be good for you girls' so you could take a break and relax." Murdoc said to her, standing by the opened window on Alina's side. "And Wilt shouldn't be able to find you for now."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Alina said. She was wearing her pink t-shirt with a matching hoodie and blue jeans.

Murdoc reached in to hug Alina and then he walked back to 2D and had started to smack him. They could see from the car that there was going to be a fight before they had pulled off.

"Don't worry about them, I'll take care of it from here." Russell assured them.

2D broke free from Murdoc's clucks and rushed over to the car and hugged Alina, and after that Crystal drove off in the car. And Murdoc had went back to smacking 2D as he did before. Russell stepped in and pushed Murdoc away from 2D, thankfully.

**Chapter Ten**

**The Ambush part I**

Crystal finally reached the building and saw that some people had already shown up waiting for the bus, and Mrs. Barr was there too. It wasn't that many people waiting or at lease for the moment, but they were going to start coming soon enough when it's time. Crystal checked the time on her cell phone while the music was playing on the radio that played a Gorillaz and La' Vega songs back-to-back the whole time. Anna was in the back seat text messaging on her cell phone to let her friends know that she was on her way.

"Alright, here we are." Crystal parked the car and let the girls' go into the trunk to get their bags. "You girls' got everything? Anna's going back to her friends house for the weekend while you girls' are away." She informed them.

After they've got all of their things they closed the trunk and went to the sidewalk with everyone else. They waved to Crystal, and Crystal waved to them as she drove off to take Anna to her slumber party.

"So, here we are again." Victoria said to them. "Alina, keep that locket on you just in case so we'll know if Wilt is following us or not." She said as an order.

Alina checked her locket, but it wasn't glowing at all.

"Girls', thank goodness you're here, I need your help with something." Beth said.

"What is it?" Victoria asked her.

Beth showed them where she wanted them to look so that they would know what she's talking about.

"Josh is here, and I kind of need some help figuring out what I should say to him." Beth explained to them. "Emi is over there to make sure that none of the other girls' walk up to him and try to take him while I'm not looking." Beth couldn't help but smile while she looked over in Josh's direction. "He is so cute."

It was obvious that Beth had a crush on Josh from what everyone could see and it was also obvious that Josh didn't know yet. He probably didn't even notice her at all form practice or anything. Beth led them over to Emi so that they could talk and come up with a full proof plan to her out.

"What did I miss?" Beth asked thinking that something might have happened the whole time that she was gone.

"You didn't miss anything, except that Josh turned down someone who walked all the way over here from across the street like it was nobodies business." Emi explained to her. She also thought that the girl might be some type of stuck up pain in the butt who had went to another school. "I don't know who she is or anything, but she seemed like trouble if you ask me. There's just something about her that I seriously don't trust because of the way she just walked over here just to talk to him until Mrs. Barr sent her away."

"So, will you help me this weekend before we come back here? I probably might not get this chance again." Beth had plead.

"Don't worry, we'll be happy to help." Alina promised her, speaking up for her as well as the others. She thought that Josh was a perfect match for Beth anyway, and didn't want Beth to lose this chance. Then she started feeling some strange vibe, like a year ago, and started to think that something was about to happen over the weekend.

Just then a few more people started to show up with their bags and everything and waited for the bus like everyone else that was there.

"So what should I do?" Beth asked them.

"First, we'll have to keep Brendan away from you before he says anything to ruin the whole thing for you." Emi pointed out, and thought that it was wired for something as stupid as Brendan to bother her like this.

"But how are we going to do that?" Beth asked.

"Just ask Josh if he wants to sit by you on the bus the whole time." Maura said to Beth as a suggestion.

"That sounds like a good idea." Beth agreed to that. "But how can I ask him with a whole bunch of people watching?" She asked with great concern.

Victoria thought of something, and it didn't take long for something to come up. It was then she had came up with an idea.

"I got it: we'll keep everyone distracted from you and Josh so that no one can see, or hear what's being said." Victoria explained to them. "Kayla and Maura and I will cause something to happen that would defiantly cause them to go in our direction, and Beth will be able to ask without anyone getting into her business like that."

"Okay, we'll do that." Emi agreed. She took Beth by the hand and the girls' went with them and did what they were told to do.

Victoria, Kayla, and Maura took off and did what they had planned to do and it work out just fine in the end.

After they got everyone away by making go into another location for a minute and made them look at something that wasn't there, and Alina and Emi stayed behind to make sure that Beth was able to go through with all of this before everyone else had came back to wait for the bus. Beth was talking to Josh a little while before she had walked back and everyone else had showed up to get back to their usual spot where they stood.

"So, Beth, what did he say?" Alina asked her.

"And don't leave out any details when you tell us everything." Emi wanted to hear all of what went on the whole time.

"Will, we started talking at first before I could even ask him anything, and he had already known my name before I talked to him and thought that I was cute." Beth had told them everything from the begging. "And he said that he wants to sit by me on the bus."

Alina and Emi were happy for her but they had to stop the cheering as soon as the rest of the group had came back like nothing had happened.

"And has anyone seen Amy anywhere since that day she disappeared?" Emi asked them.

"Yeah, how that coming along?" Beth asked as well.

"They found out that Wilt's captured her." Alina explained to Beth and Emi. "But I'm sure they're going to save her."

"Hello, Alina, nice to see that you and your friends showed up." A boys voice had called out from behind.

Alina turned to see that Brendan was behind her already after only a few minutes of arrival.

"Hey, Brendan." Alina wasn't too happy about seeing Brendan standing there the minute she saw him. She thought of all of the things that Brendan's done, but she ignored him since it was the last time that he was going to be going on this trip with him.

"I thought that you would have stayed home because Wilt back to track you down again. It's all over practice." Brendan said as a joke, trying to hurt Alina's feelings so bad. He was disappointed when he failed to do so. "How are your godparents taking to this?" He asked her.

"They're dealing with it, and they seem to be okay just as long as I'm safe." Alina had said to him.

Alina had noticed that Beth pulled her aside and walked over to where the rest of the girls' were.

"Alina, that was so wired." Beth commented on Brendan speaking to Alina. "I've thought that Brendan wouldn't speak to you, and you would be the last person he would want to see here."

"That's what I thought too." Alina agreed with her.

As soon as they meat up with everyone else the bus had pulled up just in time for everyone leave.

"Alright, everyone, grab your bags and get on the bus and find a seat; and it's two people to a seat only, you know the rules." Mrs. Barr made the announcement to all of the students just before they aboard and did what they were told. And by the looks of it Mrs. Barr could tell that they were going to be leaving right on time because it was only 11:30 at night.

She was glade that Jade was up there to make sure that everyone was there, and to take head count. When Mrs. Barr finally got on the bus after making sure that no one else was left behind.

"Do we have everyone with us?" Mrs. Barr asked.

"Yep, everyone's here, including a few of the graduates who wanted to come with us." Jade showed her the chip board with everyone's name and a check by it to prove that they were there. "And we're going to have lot of fun with all of these people."

Then a paper ball flow in the air on the bus and hit Jade in the back, and landed on the floor. She and Mrs. Barr looked around to see where it came from and who did it, and they both saw that Brendan and Andy were in their seats laughing about and everything. It defiantly gave them away.

"Brendan and Andy, you two knock it off and grow up." Mrs. Barr had given both of them a warning. "I'm not kidding around."

"Oh, come on, we're just having a little fun since it's going to be the last time that I get to see everyone." Brendan said in joking kind of voice.

"Isn't that fun?" Andy stood up for Brendan and laughed right along with them.

"I'm glade that we won't have to put with you anymore after this summer trip. Oh, and you won't be there in chorus this coming school year too." Jade said in a playful tone and laughed with them. She got her bags and went to the back of the bus. "First info most everyone, Mrs. Barr is going to be in charge of the front of the bus, and I'm going to be in the back to keep an eye on things back there."

A few people weren't too happy about that, and some people just laughed their out loud at the idea. But it all stopped as soon as Jade took a seat in the back by La' Vega and Noodle.

"If they think that they're going to get away with doing anything sneaky then they have another thing coming because they're not going to do anything when I'm here." Jade went into her bag to check her cell phone. "I wish they would." She laughed about it.

The girls' laughed along with her.

"Will, you'll be surprised at how many people would think that no one's watching them when they're wrong." Noodle said.

"I know, right." Jade agreed with him. She looked around the bus to be sure there was nothing going on, and she had nothing to worry about. Then she turned Alina and had noticed Alina's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it was braded neatly. "And I hope that they all go to sleep the whole time because we're not going to get until 3:15am." She had admitted.

"I hope Brendan isn't going to come back here and bother us." Noodle said. She'd wanted to smack Brendan so bad for all that he's done and how much he's bothered her in school and everything.

Alina got the song book out and worked on a new song La' Vega.

The bus finally pulled off and they were on their way to the hotel that is so many miles away from where they are now. Mrs. Barr and Jade kept an eye on everything that went on the bus, and nothing got pass them at all, which meant that they were doing their job. And everyone was asleep anyway. But Beth fell asleep in her seat, sitting next to Josh like she had planned all along.

Mean while they didn't know that Wilt, Spinal and Amy were spying on them the whole time as they got on the bus and made their way to the hotel for weekend.

"So what do we do now?" Spinal asked, ready for anything at this point.

"We wait until she gets to the hotel, and then we get her as soon as she gets in the room so that no one would be able to stop us." Amy suggested in a evil kind of way, but Spinal wasn't going to buy it for a minute.

"Hold it right there, there's no way that I'm going to be taking orders from a little girl like her." Spinal protested in outrage. "She should be following our plans instead the other way around."

"Okay, apparently we're back to our old fun and games, I see." Amy said with as much sarcastic in her tone as possible.

"You can't come in her and tell us what to-" Spinal began to tell her off.

"Spinal, she knows what she's doing, and she could help us on this one if we want to make sure that Salem, or Alina, is gone for good this time when we go after her." Wilt had cut Spinal off before he could finish his sentence. "And it would be better if we take her advice in the end."

"If there's ever going to be an end." Spinal wasn't too happy about it.

Wilt got up from his seat and walked over to his book that was filled with tones of dark magic to look up the best spill possible for the job.

"Keep an eye on things and let me know when they get there." Wilt said as a order to Spinal and Amy. "And don't let anyone interfere with our plans or come in."

Spinal and Amy kept watch on the bus as it kept driving and driving for what had seemed like forever.

"That takes care of that." Amy said.

"I still don't like your plan." Spinal said back to her.

And not another word was said after that.

Mean while the bus had finally got to the hotel while everyone was still asleep and wasn't woken up by the sound of the bus pulling into the bus lot. Mrs. Barr had stood up when the bus had came to a complete stop to let everyone off. She walked up and down in the ails and woke everyone up.

"Alright, everyone, I've already assigned you to your rooms and who you're going to be sharing a room with, boys on the left side of the hall way and the girls on the right. I have keys for all of you right here with chipboard to keep track of who's getting them. I'll call you each up, one at a time, and with your roommate, and hand the key to you and let you in the hotel." Mrs. Barr gave them instructions as to what to do.

She gave the keys to everyone and let them into the hotel like she said she would.

Jade walked around to make sure that no one was up to anything sneaky. After the process she went to her room and went to bed for the rest of the night.

Amy kept a close eye on them and watched as everyone walked into the hotel and smiled in a evil way.

"They're there. Perfect." Amy said aloud. Wilt and Spinal heard her and rushed to get ready to attack at every angle that they could find.

Alina and Noodle finally got to their room and went to sleep. Alina started to feel a strange draft in the room like someone else was in there besides them. But nothing had happened.

"Alina, are you okay?" Noodle asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just felt a draft." Alina explained to her. She got on her bed and tried to go back to sleep, thinking about 2D and everyone else back at Kong Studios over the weekend. She also worried that Wilt might show up at Kong Studios while she wasn't there just to look for and end up hurting everyone else, including baby Lizzie.

But Alina knew that Riptor, Jago, and Orchid were there to make sure that it does not happen and that everyone is safe. She was able to go to sleep remembering that in an attempted to save everyone around her, and that's going to be tricky. She had also thought about 2D revealing that he's in love with her, and that also helped her go to sleep as well. Noodle went to sleep on her bed that was across the room, and no one could ever figure it out as far as what she was thinking about to help her sleep through the night every single night.

Mean while Wilt, Spinal and Amy were preparing for their attack and were ready, with nothing to get in their way of things. Spinal still thought that Amy was to be trusted, and he had a bad feeling about Amy working with them and helping them out with this. It was just something that he felt since the second they've found her standing outside of the building on her way home.

"So are we ready?" Amy asked them.

Wilt and Spinal showed signs that they had everything prepared and they want to get going and get this over with, for good. Amy was still unaware that the Wilt and Spinal were lying about the whole thing and that they were really up to something evil that they didn't want her to know about so that she could go along with them as long as she could, even now.

"Can we go now?" Spinal asked them.

"Let's go." Wilt led the way and they landed at the hotel in minutes.

They got there and looked around for Alina's until they've found her sleeping in a room on the second floor. They used a magical spill to get through the wall instead using the door to wake them up. Amy signed for them to get started with the plan, and Wilt had used a magical spill on Alina that caused Alina to wake up.

Alina looked up and saw the three of them standing right there in front of her and couldn't believe what was going on. They were laughing too.

"Oh no, how did you find me here this time?" Alina murmured to herself. "What's Amy doing here?" She grabbed her waned and prepared for battle. She wanted to be very careful not wake up Noodle as well.

"Get her." Wilt ordered.

Amy and Spinal jumped over to grab her, but Alina used her magic on them to get away from them. She rushed over to the other side of the room, and Noodle woke up and heard everything.

"Alina, are you okay?" Noodle grabbed her waned and prepared to join Alina in a battle to save their lives from danger.

"Oh, no one is going to help you now." Wilt said to her.

Just then, Alina used her magic to perform a more powerful spill that she could do on her own since she couldn't perform the power of harmony spill on her own because it was a group spill that had to be done in a group. The spill that she perform had chased the three of them out of the room.

"This isn't over, Alina, this is just the beginning." Wilt warned her.

Alina thought that Amy must have told him what her real name is. She also had to think of how she was going to keep out of this guys sight for the whole weekend so she'll be free of him.

"Alina, wasn't your necklace glowing the whole time on the bus to warn him that Wilt was here?" Noodle asked her.

"I don't know, I was sleep as soon as we drove off." Alina explained to her. She'd checked her necklace, and it started to glow. She had to tell the others about this, but she had to wait until in the morning to say something. But until then she just had to be careful for the night. It was going to be hard at first, but it was all she could do.

Maura had shared a room with a girl named Kimberly who was Japanese just like Noodle, and was also one Noodle's many best friends that she talked to while waiting for class to start or waiting someone to pick her up from school. Maura wasn't able to get any sleep that night, knowing that Alina was sharing a room with Noodle, and she had no idea what Noodle could be saying to Alina to make her go against her.

Kimberly woke up and saw the worry look on Maura's face.

"Maura, I know your worried about Alina being brainwashed by Noodle, but I can tell you that it's not going to happen." Kimberly was trying to assure her of that.

"I don't know, Kimberly, Noodle can't stand me and she hates my guts. You have seen the way she looks at me most of the time when I'm around Alina." Maura had made that comment with anger in her voice. "I know she's your friend and everything, but I just don't want to see anything happen to Alina."

"How long has this been going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Ever since the day we've first meat." Maura had informed her. "And I'm sure the stupid slush bag had told you everything on her side of the story to why she doesn't like me." She said, referring to Noodle.

"She has, but do you want to be friends with Noodle?" Kimberly asked.

"No, I hate her and I don't even want to hear her name." Maura said with anger.

Kimberly got up and walk to sit on Maura's bed and talk to her with great concern about where this might be going.

"Just tell me what is going on, Maura." Kimberly said lightly.

"I don't like her because she's a bad influence on, not just Alina, but on every girl in the whole world." Maura said briefly with anger in her voice. Maura even started feel a trail of tears forming in her eyes about the whole situation.

Kimberly hugged Maura and tried to help her out.

"Everything is going to be okay, I could talk to Noodle and see if we could end it once and for all." Kimberly had promised her.

Maura didn't say anything after that.

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Ambush part II**

"I knew that listening to that girl was a bad idea." Spinal had said to Wilt. "She's been nothing but trouble from the start." He was talking about Amy like she wasn't even around them to hear that.

"It's your problem, not Wilt's; and I hate Alina a whole lot more than the both of you combined." Amy stood up for herself.

"Amy, who the heck asked you?" Spinal asked her with anger.

"You did just now." Amy answered in a smart mouth tone. "I'm sure that Wilt is a lot closer to firing you from this crew." She added.

Spinal got sick of it. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU LITTLE-"

"That is enough, you two knock it off. We don't have any time to be dealing with all of this." Wilt cut Spinal off. "We have a job to do, and we have to work as a team. It's not that hard to do."

Spinal and Amy remind quiet after that was said.

"Now lets get back out there and get this right. Now move it." Wilt had said to the both of them as an order. He led the way while Amy and Spinal followed him. "We can't let that little brat get in the way of our plan."

Mean while the girls' meat up at the pool in the hotel and everything seemed to be going great for the most part. Alina was working on a new song for the group, Kayla and Victoria were fixing each others hair, Maura was swimming in the pool, and Noodle was laying on the lawn chair with their shades on.

"So, Alina, what happened last night? Noodle told us that Wilt showed up." Kayla pointed out, wanting to get to the bottom of things as soon as possible.

"Oh yeah, Wilt showed up last night after we arrived; Spinal and Amy showed up with him, and they attacked me." Alina explained quickly with details wrapped into just a single sentence so she wouldn't have to go on anymore."

"What did he want this time?" Maura asked them.

"The same as always, wanting to get red of me as usual so he could take over the world and get away with it." Alina answered her question.

"Are you sure you saw Amy with them when they showed up?" Victoria asked in a concern tone. She had a feeling that this wasn't getting anywhere with Amy helping out and going along with this.

"I'm positive that she was with them, and I she's probably leading them to me as we speak." Alina answered. She was worried about how this information would affect the search that Riptor, Jago, and Orchid were doing to find Amy. "In fact, I really don't think that Amy is in danger because she's helping them."

"No way." Maura was shocked to hear that.

Alina's charm went off and started to beep a little to the point that only she could hear it, as well as her friends.

Alina pushed the button that was on the side of the charm.

"Hello?" She answered when no one else around them was looking.

"Alina, we got a report of some dark magic in your area and we were just trying to make sure that everyone was okay over there." Orchid said to her from the other end. It's something that they have just learned about.

"I think it is for now-wait, how are you calling us from the charm?" Alina asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you: the charm that we gave you girls' a few days ago when I had showed you the spills is actually a communication device so that we could be able to talk to you girls." Orchid explained to them, and then moved to something that was more important. "But the real question at the moment is that is everything okay?" She asked.

"Will, yeah, everything seems to be going great so far." Alina looked around to be sure of that before she spoke too soon. "There doesn't seem to be any signs of danger."

Little did she know, her necklace was glowing, which meant that Wilt was still in the area.

"We'll check back with you all when we pick up any signs of dark magic going on down there again, or you could call us and let us know. Bye." Orchid had turned the neck charm off and ended the conversation from there.

"Will, that was usual." Kayla commented.

"Believe it or not, this afternoon is the big performance if you remember that from a year ago." Noodle reminded them.

Maura thought that Noodle was being annoying when she did that.

"Oh yeah, we're ready for that." Kayla had said after putting hair stuff away in her beach bag since they weren't going to have time to do that in their rooms. She had looked to see that Alina was still writing in the song book, and got fed up with it. "Alina, are you ever going to close that book or are you going to keep writing in it?" She had to ask.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done with this song and I'll close it." Alina added a few finishing touches to the song and closed the book. "There, the song is complete." She had said to Kayla.

"So you're already for this afternoon?" Noodle asked them.

"Yeah, we've been ready." Victoria spoke up for them.

Sarah and Dreamina had walked over to them and sat in the lawn chairs.

"Hay, we have to get ready to go inside in a few minutes for that performance we have in the entertainment hall. It's apparently suppose to be big this year." Sarah wasn't a type to perform just for fun. "I don't know how, but it's suppose to be with everyone here to go on and perform in groups and solo's here."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Dreamina said. She was already for this big event.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that." Sarah agreed although she didn't want to show off for a group of people just for fun, only if it's for an actual show.

Wilt, Spinal and Amy kept an eye on Alina to watch her every move from the very minute she gets up and goes inside the hotel.

"So what now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Amy, what do you have to say about your plan falling and falling so low?" Spinal said as a joke to Amy. "It makes you feel like a total and complete failure and also a weakling, doesn't it? Now that she's got away from us all because of you."

"Oh shut up." Amy said.

"Wait." Wilt ordered. "Your fighting is getting us nowhere, and now it's my turn. And I have a better idea on the ambush this time. Just follow me."

Spinal and Amy followed Wilt although as they continued to stay hidden from the crowed of people in the hotel.

Then Mrs. Barr came out and signaled for them to head inside. They knew what it all meant, and that it was time. Everyone rushed inside and got ready and made it down to the entertainment hall just in time as soon as Mrs. Barr and Jade had showed and let them in.

Everyone went in and took their seats while Mrs. Barr got on stage and Jade went to control the sound waves and everything to make this show go smoothly.

"Alright, everyone, I'm sure you've heard about this show being different than it was from last year." Mrs. Barr had told them. "This year a bunch of you are coming up to perform, and that means all of you."

Everyone seemed to be okay with that.

"Now, for let's get this show started and see what everyone has learned from this pass school year from my class." Mrs. Barr said.

She started with Malady and worked her way around from start to finish, and then it came down to the last performers of the show. Noodle had sang by herself, and she did great up there. She also couldn't wait to see La' Vega go on stage and sing too.

"Alright, everyone to conclude our show this year, La' Vega is going to perform a new song from their CD for us." Mrs. Barr announced to the students. "Girls', you're up."

La' Vega went on stage and prepared for their big performance ever since the song they've performed at the carnival.

La' Vega

Place in your heart

(Guitar)

Maura

Baby, it seems like

I have been dreaming

And I've been waiting too long

For this moment to come.

I don't know what to expect from

Doing this for the first time….

Chorus

Baby, I hope that you feel

The same way about me that

I feel about you.

I hope that you're probably going

To love me as much as I love you right now.

I hope that you think of me everyday

Just like I think about you.

And if you do, then I hope that it's

Not all a dream, and I also hope that

There's a place for me to be in your heart.

I hope that you love, and that I have

A place in your heart….

Victoria

I want to know what it is,

And I want to know if there is

Anything you want to tell me

Right now.

Just let me know before I tell you

What I have to say to you so I won't

Suffer a heart break.

Kayla

I want to be able to believe that

My world is coming together

And I hope that it won't get crushed

After what you say and what I say today.

Just let me know before I tell you

What I have to say to you so I won't

Suffer a heart break.

Keep that in your mind….

Chorus

Baby, I hope that you feel

The same way about me that

I feel about you.

I hope that you're probably going

To love me as much as I love you right now.

I hope that you think of me everyday

Just like I think about you.

And if you do, then I hope that it's

Not all a dream, and I also hope that

There's a place for me to be in your heart.

I hope that you love, and that I have

A place in your heart….

Alina

Baby, I love you so much-

And I hope that you love me too.

I hope that this isn't just a game,

And I don't want to be just another girl

In your book, and I don't want to

Lose something that I hope would be there

For me.

I want to know if you even love or

Think of me as the girl that could see in

Your future, and in your life.

I don't want it to be just another dream…

Chorus

Baby, I hope that you feel

The same way about me that

I feel about you.

I hope that you're probably going

To love me as much as I love you right now.

I hope that you think of me everyday

Just like I think about you.

And if you do, then I hope that it's

Not all a dream, and I also hope that

There's a place for me to be in your heart.

I hope that you love, and that I have

A place in your heart….

The crowed cheered for them and chanted that they want to hear more from them.

"Will, girls', are you up for another song to sing?" Mrs. Barr asked them.

The girls' agree to it and began to sing another song for the students.

**La' Vega**

**The One**

Maura

I know she's broken your heart a million times

In the past, and it didn't get better.

All you two did was fight all the time, and

It never cane to an end. Working it out

Didn't seem to help you all.

Chorus

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Victoria/ Kayla 

Baby, it will be a lot better than it was

When you were with her and trying to

Work it out and there was no hope

Or moral common ground for you two

No matter how hard you tried to fit it in the end

Chorus

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Alina 

You wouldn't have to worry about

Getting hurt again like you were before,

Or fighting over nothing anymore.

It wouldn't be worth risking or losing a

Great relationship over in the end.

Chorus

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Maybe things didn't work out

For your back then, but

That doesn't mean you should

Give up on love. You just got to

Keep on looking until you find it

Right in front of you,

I could be the one for u….

Everyone cheered for them once again, and they couldn't stop to get enough of the girls' singing on stage. It was like the biggest thing for them to see and support each other when they did things like this.

Mrs. Barr walked on stage and brought the show to an end, and Jade left the teach station and opened the door to let them out. Everyone rushed back to their hotel rooms to hang out a little longer and have some fun before their party this even, and that meant that it was time for them to go home after a weekend of fun.

Then Kimberly saw her chance to make things right between Maura and Noodle a second after she saw Noodle walking out the door.

"Noodle, can I talk to you about something." Kimberly pulled Noodle aside before Noodle was able to get back to her room. "It's really important."

"Okay, I have plenty of time." Noodle agreed to it. She was taken by the hand by Kimberly and walked to the opened door to talk. "What is it?" She had asked.

Kimberly told Noodle everything that Maura had told her, and Noodle was all ears listening to every word that Kimberly said. Noodle waited until Kimberly had finished all of what she was saying before she began to speak and say her piece.

"Oh, not trying to be selfish or anything, but Maura is just saying that all because I don't like her because she's a terrible friend to Alina." Noodle had finally said responding to what Kimberly had said. "I could see it, and some other people could see it too after the whole thing is proven on my stand point."

"Oh, will it ever get sorted out before it gets out of hand?" Kimberly asked her. It was something she had to know.

"If she's ready admit she's wrong then I'll think about it." Noodle had to come up with some terms that could help her move into that direction of becoming Maura's friend and "trusting her" so she says. "And if she does agree to that then let me know the minute she does. I don't want to trust her and then come to find out that she was lying about it the whole time that she said it, and make her say it to my face so that I know she means it."

"Okay, I'll make sure I tell her everything that you've just told me when I get back to the room." Kimberly promised, in hopes that it would all work out in the end. She had her seconds thoughts of what might happen if it didn't go as she planned.

She took off and went to the room to see that Cori was in there already dressed up and ready for the big event for this evening. She also noticed that she was also talking to Maura about the situation too.

"Hay, girls'; Cori, could you give me and Maura a minute?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure." Cori walked out of the room and went back to her own room to get some of her stuff together and to make sure that nothing was stolen.

Kimberly got the room and closed the door so that no one else would hear a word of their conversation.

"Okay, Maura, I've talk to Noodle and she said that if you're willing to admit that you're a terrible friend to Alina-like Noodle thinks you are-then she will be able to accept being friends with you." Kimberly said with honesty.

"There's no way that she's going to trick me into saying something that's not true. She could take that and stuff it up her butt for all I care." Maura commented in rage at the standards that Noodle thought needed to be addressed.

Kimberly sighed. "Maura, if you just give her a chance it will-"

"She's already had her chances, and she didn't take any of them when she had the chances right there in front of her face." Maura had responded with more anger than usual in the tone of her voice. "And I'm not even going to bother with her because Noodle is so starting to get on my nerves."

Kimberly didn't say another word about it and started to feel that she had failed at something that was so simple as ending a feud that was going on between two people that she though should get over it before it escaladed and went too far. After Maura was done getting ready Kimberly opened the door and Maura was right behind her ready to go back down to the ball room and prepare for the party in their new party dresses.

But it wasn't long before she turned around and saw Maura's dress and shoes. She also saw Alina and Noodle walking in the hallway and going down stairs and looked back to Maura's dress and realized that something was wrong with it.

"What is it?" Maura asked her. "And why did you close the door like that? You're acting a little strange for some odd reason." She pointed out.

Kimberly prepared to break the news to her. "I hate to tell you this, but you've got the same dress as Noodle right now." She finally said.

"And why is that a problem?" Maura asked her.

"You're going to have to change that dress because if Noodle sees you down there in the same dress as her she will snap off and tare you to pieces in front of everyone when she gets the chance." Kimberly explained to her. She was thinking that this was probably going to be pointless just in case Maura doesn't listen to her.

"Not that I don't want to change my dress to protect myself from that, but I don't have another dress to wear." Maura explained.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kimberly said in great disbelief.

"No, I'm not kidding-you could look throw my bags and everything if you want to but I could promise you that you won't find anything in there." Maura defended herself in the situation.

"Okay, let's just go and hope that Noodle doesn't see you the whole time we're in the ballroom." Kimberly opened the door and Maura walked ahead of her. "And I'm sure that Cody is waiting for you down there by the way."

"We better hurry before Noodle says something to him and messes things up like I think she would. And everything is going great between me and Cody." Maura explained in happy and honest voice. "Although we don't agree on as much as I would hope for, but it's going better than I though it would."

"That's good." Kimberly walked out behind Maura and closed the door behind her on the way out.

When they finally got to the ballroom Noodle looked up from the table she was at and saw Maura wearing the same dress as her. It was a white dress with beaded gems that were used to form a necklace. Noodle started to snap off on her Maura and Maura had to snap back on her, but Alina jumped in and put a stop to it before got any farther than what it already was.

Mean while Wilt, Spinal and Amy were waiting outside of the ballroom while all of the students were walking and stayed behind the doors so they wouldn't be seen by any of the students. When the last person went inside they decided to peak in and look around for Alina just before the door had closed. They each took a corner on the second story that wasn't too far away to put everyone out of sight in order to make sure that they weren't at risk for being discovered.

"Any sign of her?" Wilt ask Amy and Spinal.

"No luck on my side of the room, but I'll keep an eye out for her. She's bound to be around here somewhere." Amy responded.

"I'm skill looking, but I haven't found her yet." Spinal responded. "It's hard for us to even find her in this big place with a bunch of other high school students around here."

Wilt looked and then stopped when he finally spotted Alina standing around in the corner of the room near where he was with her friends. She was taking pictures of them.

"Spinal and Amy, I've found her: she's right where I'm standing right now." Wilt had said to them. "Prepare to go in and grab that little brat."

"Okay, all systems go." Spinal grabbed he sward and was ready to attack.

Amy was prepared for anything at this point in the game.

"We're ready over here." Amy said to Wilt.

"Alright, on my mark: GO!" Wilt ordered them.

But before they could even get the chance to do so Alina looked down and saw the gem on her necklace starting to glow.

"Oh no, not now." Alina said.

"Alina, what's wrong" Kayla asked.

"Wilt is back, and he's in here. And Spinal and Amy are with him too, just so you know." Alina explained to her. She thought that something was about to happen and there was going to be a fight here, but she couldn't let that get to her.

"We've got you now." Spinal called from behind her.

Alina and her friends got up and rushed away from Spinal quicker than he can say "stop" or make an attempt to go after them and stop them. This was part of the girls' plan to ambush them while they were away for the weekend. When they finally got outside and closed the door in the hallway Wilt somehow beat them outside and used his magic to get Alina, but Alina and her friends got away from him really fast which caused him to miss.

Amy and Spinal showed up to see what was going on.

"I could have got there if she wasn't moving." Wilt said with anger.

"We know, Wilt." Spinal had looked around to make sure that no one had saw the three of them standing around. "So what are we going to do now since they're going to be leaving in thirty minutes as soon as the party in there is over?" He asked.

"Follow the back to Kong Studios the whole way, and as soon as they leave to go and get them we'll sneak in and form a trap for Alina." Wilt suggested with evil plans and things to go along with it.

"And what would that be?" Amy asked.

"Wait and see, Amy. Just wait and see." Wilt promised that something was going to happen. "But this time we're going to get her before she gets away from us again."

**Chapter Twelve**

**Trapped**

The students were back in their hotel rooms packing their things and getting ready to leave and go back home after a weekend that was filled with danger. In the mean time, Mrs. Barr and Jade were walking around in the hallway on the second floor to make sure all of the students' were going to go so that they could leave on time and get home.

Victoria went to Noodle and Alina's hotel room with her bags, and Kayla had her bags and followed right behind her.

"When is Wilt ever going to quiet this whole thing?" Victoria complained.

"I don't know, but we're leaving now and it should be over." Alina looked at her necklace and it was still glowing like crazy. Then her cell phone rang and she had looked at the caller id and saw that 2D was calling her.

"Please don't tell me that Kong Studios is hearing about this?" Kayla said.

Alina answered the phone.

"Hello?" Alina responded.

"Alina, Riptor, Orchid, and Jago got another report of dark magic being used and are getting worried that Wilt might still be there." 2D informed her.

"Trust me, he's right; and he has Spinal and Amy with him to help out." Alina had explained to him.

"Murdoc has been worried about her, and that's why Riptor and the others haven't been able to take her from the layer." 2D pointed out. "They've trying to go there and get her back for the pass few hours since you girls' left."

"Looks like they're out of luck at the moment." Alina responded.

"Well, I'll see you when you girls' get back." 2D said with a smile.

"Alright, see you then." Alina said.

"Oh, I love you." 2D responded with a smile.

"I love you too." Alina responded back with a smile on her face.

The conversation ended from there and the hung up the phone with each other for the next few hours until the meat again. Alina had grabbed her bags and made sure all of her things that she brought with her for the very last summer vacation trip that she would be going on since she would graduate by this time next year. Basically all of the students at Maury Academy were looking forward to graduation day next year.

Everyone went out to the bus as soon as they were ready to go. The bus pulled off as soon they got up and took their seats and went to sleep for the whole ride just make the time on the bus go by faster. At this rate, and at this time of night for everyone, it's going to be a long night on the road for all of them. Alina's locket was glowing the whole time, and she didn't know it.

That meant that danger was waiting for them as soon as they got back to home to Kong Studios. Wilt, Spinal and Amy would be waiting there for them as soon as they got in the studio, and nothing was going to change that at all until Wilt got what he wanted. It was going to take a lot more than just a few dark magical spills to take the girls' out and a lot more than two other people to help him out and to make sure that everything would go his way.

Mean while Wilt was spying on them from his crystal ball and kept an eye on the moving bus until it came to a stop, and Spinal and Amy were fighting over rather Amy's plans were good enough for this or not.

"You should leave this place; in fact we should dump you somewhere where your family could find you for once." Spinal said with anger in his voice that was hard to jump in and change.

"Maybe if you listen a little more then my plans would work out and we will have the little brat in our hands right now." Amy suggested with a glare of anger in her voice at the thought of Spinal blaming her. She didn't want to stand for this, and she wasn't going to let him win this round of fighting. "And besides, we've got her on tracking point, don't we?" She pointed out.

"That's because of the crystal ball." Spinal said.

"But I found out the bus number and that Alina was on; so without me finding that out we wouldn't be doing this right now." Amy had said to him.

"Whatever, Amy." Spinal responded.

Amy wasn't going to let him get away with this "You are unbelievable and so-"

"BE QUIET, I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Wilt said to them as an order. "YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAN THOSE GIRLS' THAT ALINA HANGS WITN ON A DAILY BASES!"

"She started it." Spinal was referring to Amy.

"No, you've started it this time." Amy was referring to Spinal and trying to keep a stick line between them.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM ANY OF YOU! JUST KEPT QUIET OR I WILL MAKE YOU BE QUIET!" Wilt warned them.

Spinal and Amy shut-up and had kept their mouths shut for the rest of the time.

Wilt finally came up with an idea that would work out just fine and even better in a stronger and more organized as last year when Alina first discovered that she had gained magical witch powers.

"I've got it. I've finally got it this time." Wilt said, making Spinal and Amy jump out of their seats.

Spinal and Amy leaned in closing to listen for details.

"What is your plan this time?" Spinal had asked him. He was egger to find out.

"Tell us everything." Amy demanded to find out everything about this plan.

"Wait, you two, you will find out when the times comes. Just wait and you'll find out everything that you are asking for now." Wilt assured them.

Spinal and Amy had a good feeling about this plan and had a feeling that it would work this time around. By the way that Wilt was talking about it he made it seem like this was going to be better than any other plan that he had tried out before.

"But as first order of business, we have to take care of things here first before we go any farther into the plan." Wilt was referring to take over the magical world once, and for all so that no one would come to the mortal world and try to stop him from taking out Alina and her friends with his dark magic. Then he saw that the girls' were only half way back to the building. "Let's go."

They broke into the jail and sit all of the evil creatures free, they destroyed all the buildings. After that they took off into the mortal world for their next part of the plan, and Amy had a feeling that something like this was terrible, and something was wrong but she forgot about it.

"This is all part of the prophecy, dear Amy, and that's why we've got to catch that bratty god cousin of yours so that she won't do anything like this." Wilt explained to her. He didn't really want to tell her anything about what was really going on.

"And how is this going to help in anyway?" Amy asked.

"It would lead her to anywhere that there's danger so that we could catch her. But it's not enough for us to stop her." Wilt lied again.

Amy still thought that something fishy was up about this if they're suppose to stop her from this.

Back at Kong Studios Murdoc and the gang were getting to go pick the girls' up. Crystal was leaving 2D in charge of Lizzie until the got back with the girls', and she told him everything that he needed to help him out with Lizzie. He had all of their cell phone numbers and pager numbers just in case he needed something.

"Alright, everything is here; now I just need Murdoc and Russell to get out here so we could get a move on. The girls' could be back any minute now." Crystal was checking the time. "Oh, and Anna has my cell phone number in her cell phone so she could call me from Paris and Cindy's house just in case she needs anything so you don't have to worry about her at all."

"Got it." 2D said, thinking about taking care of Lizzie for the next few minutes of the night and thinking about seeing Alina again. "I'll call you if something goes wrong so that Murdoc doesn't kill me in the process." He added in concern tone. "And I don't even think that Murdoc really wants me anywhere near Lizzie to be honest."

Crystal looked at him like that couldn't be true. "I'm pretty sure that Murdoc does not mind you keeping an eye on her." She said with a smile.

"I beg to differ." 2D said, unsurely. His tone of voice was a little depressing for all of what was going to be happening sooner rather than later.

"Don't worry about it, Murdoc would be okay with all of this. In fact, I really wish that he would hurry up and get out here; and Russell too." Crystal was getting irritated the longer she waited for them. "The girls' will be back any minute by now."

Riptor, Orchid and Jago came out of their space and was ready to go, and Crystal had saw their materials that they've had to take with them. Murdoc and Russell came out of Kong Studios and walked to the Winnebago.

"So, I see that you three are up to something this evening." Crystal said to Orchid, Jago and Riptor.

"Yep, we're going to go back and see if we could finally save Amy if something's going on over there." Jago responded. He doubled checked everything to make sure he'd packed everything that was needed.

Russell looked over to them and checked out everything and thought that it might be too dangerous for them to use if they were going to save Amy. Murdoc saw it and had started thinking that it was a bit much for them to carry on a mission.

"What with all of this?" Russell asked, waiting for details.

"We're using them as part of our plan to stop Wilt and save Amy from any danger that she's probably facing while she's there." Orchid explained to him quickly. "Trust me, at this rate we're going to need all the planning and organization we can get to take him."

"You can't be serious, how much damage could this guy do that would cause you to take all of this? And wouldn't any of this hurt Amy too?" Murdoc had asked them.

"With two people there to help him you'll be surprised at how much this guy can do with so much dark magic." Riptor answered the question. "And besides, I'm in charge of the jail for magical villains' in the magical world so it's up to me to make sure that this guy is put behind bars and is never to see the light of day again. And that's the way Salem would have wanted it before she disappeared."

"So what happens to Alina's to powers if you find her?" 2D asked them.

"Nothing, really, and it's not like she could get them back even if she is found and is alive in the magical world; and that's probably the only place we would be able to find her if we sent out a search party." Riptor began to explain everything to them and he had no choice but to tell them and explain to a human beings level. "If a magical creature has given up their powers then they lose it for good, and Salem probably gave her powers up to Alina because of the prophecy that's suppose to go down."

"There's a prophecy that concerns Alina?" 2D said in disbelief about the idea.

"Yeah, and there's a lot to be said about that." Riptor began to speak about it. "On the darkest night, pretty much like tonight, Wilt steps in and tries to take over the world-which is what he's trying to do now-and Alina has to stop him since she has all the same powers that Salem has. That's all I could say because it's a really long prophecy to tell. I will tell you this; he's planning to take over both of the worlds as we speak right now, and I have my sister, Grace, on stand by for him."

Orchid opened the portal that led to the magical world and was ready for take off.

"Alright, it's time for us to go and get Amy; and we'll also be keeping an eye out on the girls' so that we could help them too." Riptor grabbed a bag of stuff for their plan and had jumped into the portal with Orchid and Jago.

Then the portal closed up as soon as they were gone.

"That prophecy's probably what Alina had the other day when she jumped into the future and got scared." Russell pointed that out, recalling the day.

"Why didn't any of them say something about this before instead of leaving it out the whole time?" Murdoc was upset about the situation. Then he got into the Winnebago and started the engine. "2D, if you let anything happen to Lizzie I will make you wish you wish that you were never born."

Russell walked into the Winnebago and took a seat on the couch that Murdoc kept for when they go on the road so that he wouldn't have to worry about people going in his room. Now no one was aloud in there except for Crystal.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control-and I'm not going to let anything happen to Lizzie. I promise." 2D said to them with a positive tone of voice. He is always on his guard and on top of everything that goes on at Kong Studios. "And besides, it's not like I would put her in danger or anything."

"Yeah, whatever." Just like that Murdoc drove off at the speed of light and wasn't up for idea of the prophecy and what not.

2D went back inside and closed the door to the car lot. He checked on Lizzie and Lizzie was fast asleep, so 2D went into the living room to watch TV and kept a close eye on Lizzie just in case she wakes up.

Unknowingly, Wilt, Spinal, and Amy showed up at Kong Studios without anyone hearing them, thinking that everyone was gone to pick up the girls' as soon as the school bus pulled up to the practice building, which gave them a chance to get there before they did. Wilt peaked around the corner to make sure that no one was really in the house, but, he was wrong when he saw 2D sitting in the living room.

"So this is how it's going to work out, and this is where everything comes ends." Spinal sighed. "Nice going, Wilt."

Wilt ignored Spinal's comment.

"How are we going to get pass this guy if he's going to be in their the whole time? We'll never get Alina now." Amy pointed out.

"Wait a minute." Wilt said as an order. "This is where the plan gets interesting."

2D got up and went into the dark end of the hallway.

Wilt sighed to them to follow him as he led the way into the dark part of the hall. He found Alina's bedroom, right where it's always been the whole time since he'd shown up the last time.

"And what are we going to do in here?" Amy asked them.

"This is another part of the plan on how we could trap her when she comes back. I have a feeling about this." Wilt opened the door and was surprised at what he'd saw. 2D was standing there right before their very eyes.

"Do you all think I don't know when you're here and you're up to something evil? Because I know will enough to determine that." 2D said to them, just to prove that he was on top of everything here. "And Amy, everyone has been looking for you for the pass few days since you've took off like that. Riptor, Orchid and Jago even went to Wilt's layer to look for you."

Wilt, Spinal and Amy weren't too happy about this.

"You can't do anything about it." Amy said in a smart mouth tone.

"That's what you think." 2D said back to her.

"No, you're not doing anything to get in the way of our plans for the prophecy." Wilt grabbed 2D and pushed him into the closet.

Mean while Murdoc, Crystal, and Russell picked up the girls' and drove home and it was quiet for a while until the silence was broken.

"So what happened on the trip besides the dark magic thing?" Russell asked them.

"Everyone sang on stage, and we had a big party for the conclusion of the trip. I'd took a lot of pictures of it so that everyone could see it." Alina took her camera out of her bag to show all of her pictures that she took from the field trip. "And it was fun until Wilt showed up to ruin everything by chasing me around, even thought no one saw anything."

"I hope that he's not going to be coming here again or we'll defiantly have major problems with dealing with him." Victoria commented in a harsh voice. "And besides it's starting to get a little crazy now."

"Will, there's something else that Riptor, Orchid and Jago for got to mention just before you girls' left-and it was something about the prophecy that Alina saw a few days ago." Russell began to explained the prophecy to them, but before he could say anything Murdoc finally pulled into the car lot of Kong Studios.

"Oh, we already know about that. They've told us about it other day when we've learned all of those spills." Kayla grabbed her bags and walked out of the Winnebago. "I mean, we didn't hear much about it, but we already know." She rushed into the studio and went straight to her room, and the other, including Noodle, followed suit.

Russell didn't go after them to finish what he was going to say, but something told him that he couldn't leave this to chance for any of them to be in danger. Then he saw the portal open up again and saw that it was Riptor, Jago and Orchid coming out in a rush for something.

Alina had noticed that her bedroom door was opened and thought that something was wrong because she left it closed the whole time she was gone. Then she thought that Wilt must be in there so she went in prepared to take him down for good in hopes that it would be the last time that she would have to do this. But when she got in there she'd saw that no one was in sight.

As soon as she put her bags down she was pushed into the closet by someone and the closet door closed before she could even get on her feet to get our of there. And there was something placed in front of the door so she wouldn't be able to get out of the closet. She tried as hard as she could to open the door, but it was no use. Then she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Alina?" 2D's voice peaked out from behind.

"2D?" Alina responded.

"Alina, did they get you too?" 2D asked her. "Did Wilt trap you in here?" He had asked her again.

"Yes, and it's a long story. And there's no way for us to get out of here, even if we tried." Alina began to explain everything to him. After hearing all that had happened, 2D had a bad feeling that something was going to happen next. And he told her about Amy's little appearance with Wilt.

Riptor looked like he was out of air and couldn't catch his breath. And so did Jago and Orchid.

"We have a problem, I repeat, we have a problem." Orchid said, still sort of breath in her lungs.

Russell walked over to them to help out.

"You guys, what is going on?" Murdoc asked them.

"We went back to find Amy, and there was no sight of them. Then we've saw that Wilt destroyed the magical world with the help of Spinal and Amy." Riptor explained.

Riptor's communication device went off, and he had a wrest-watch. Grace popped up on the screen.

"Grace, if this is about the magical world in danger by dark magic, then I already know about it. I was just there a second ago." Riptor answered quickly.

"Oh, good, because I was just telling you that tonight is the night of the prophecy. Wilt has to be stopped before he does anymore damage control over here." Grace pointed out in horror.

"The prophecy, that explains everything." Riptor thought about that.

"I think his next step is attacking the mortal world and going after Alina when the moment comes." Grace mentioned that as a fact. "He could be anywhere by now."

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Riptor said. Then the conversation ended right there for now. "Grace is my sister, and she helps me at the jail house where all of the evil creatures are kept locked up for good."

"Is there anyway you could stop this prophecy from happening for good? Please, I want to know so that I could help." Murdoc begged for answers.

"I'm sorry to say it, Murdoc, but the prophecy has already started now that Wilt's destroyed everything in the magical world. Once it starts you can't end it until it's over." Jago said.

"You mean that my goddaughter is in danger?" Murdoc wasn't too happy.

"I'm afraid so." Jago wasn't too fond of sharing the bad news with anyone.

Murdoc was getting frustrated with the way that this was going at this point in the game. Crystal walked over to him to calm him down and make him feel better.

"Isn't there something you could do to save them from this?" Crystal had asked.

"We could try if Wilt doesn't show up anytime soon, which is what we're hoping for." Riptor explained to them. But he didn't look too hopeful about that.

"And if he does show up here?" Murdoc demanded answers.

But before anyone could answer they've heard screaming coming from inside and they rushed in to see what was causing it. They couldn't even tell who screamed or where it was coming from. They've heard it again and followed it until they've found it coming from down the hall from Alina's room. They've opened it to see that no one was in there at all, but they didn't let that stop them.

"Okay, where are they?" Orchid wondered.

Riptor looked over at the closet door.

"If Wilt was here then they could be anywhere by now for all we know." Jago had commented as a fact. "Who knows?"

"Will, all I know is that if something terrible has happened to her or anyone, trust me, all three of you are going to be toast quicker than you think." Murdoc warned them.

"Wait, I think I might have an idea of where they're hiding." Riptor pointed to the closet door, walked over to it and opened it to see that his thoughts were correct. He knew it, and something told him that this was going to happen. "Alina, 2D, how did you-"

"Wilt came in here and trapped us in so we wouldn't be able to find you guys and get stop him." Alina explained to them, prepared for a battle against Wilt. "And Amy had came with him and Spinal, and she's helping them out by trying to get rid of me. He must have said something to her and made a deal with her or something." She got up to her feet and helped 2D up as well so that he could help out.

"So Amy's been behind all of this too." Murdoc got a little upset about hearing all of that bad news about his own niece. The others' walked in and stayed focus on what the conversation so that they could be filled in to what's going to happen next. "Girls', we've figured out everything."

"Wait, that explains why Wilt hasn't done anything to harm her yet." Riptor had a good point and was finally able to put the pieces of the puzzle together after he figured it out. "She's been part of his plan all this time, and he's using her to get to you, Alina."

"To get to me?" Alina gasped at the thought.

"Oh my gosh, that can't be possible if he already knows where you are." Victoria made a comment about all of that.

"Are you sure you can't just do something to make Wilt go away and look for her on a different path or destroy him for good?" Murdoc asked them.

"Will there is one way for us to do that." Orchid thought about it for a minute. "It is going to work out, but it would be a little risky in the beginning."

"What do you mean by risky, Orchid?" Russell asked.

"The risk is that we have to go to the magical world and see if that's helps you out and we could take him down for good." Jago explained to them, thinking it trough before he could suggest it and make sure that it would be in full effect. "But, the only hard thing about going to the magical world is that all of your powers become more powerful, and so does Wilt's."

Crystal acted. "Oh no, please don't tell me that means-"

"Yes, I'm afraid it means that we'll have to leave the mortal world and make a trip to the magical world-it's the only way." Riptor filled in the blanks for them. "It's way out of your element, I know, but we have no choice but to do it."

"Do we have to pack anything that we're going to need for this so called trip back to your world?" Kayla asked them. "You know, besides our magical materials and such?" She wanted to be sure before they take off.

"And is there even a way to get there?" Crystal asked them.

Riptor, Jago and Orchid had everything sorted out for this moment with all of the questions already answered ahead of time just in case.

"We have a way to get there, but you don't need anything other than your magical materials with you." Riptor explained to them. "We're going back to the hide out so that we could keep track of Wilt's every move around here; you guys come and get us and let us know when you're ready to go. But keep in mind, everyone: all of us have to go, and it includes baby Lizzie-and we have to get there before the prophecy goes into full effect." He added.

They took off, and Riptor led the way to the hide out.

"Don't forget, I'm going to plug up that hole in the car lot wall at some point the minute I get the chance so all of your magical things is going to have to be moved before hand." Murdoc warned them as they kept walking all the way to the car lot. He wasn't in any mood to put up with any of this magical danger situation, and he just wanted to make the whole magical side of life easier for everyone to deal with. But all of the danger that's going on now he felt that it wasn't going to be possible until after this whole thing was all over with.

"Come on, let's go start gathering our magical things so we could get the heck out of here and defeat Wilt and stop his plans before the prophecy begins like Riptor had said before." 2D moved things along and the girls' were telling their friends who have known all about their magical powers what was going on while they were gathering everything in their room that consisted of magic.

Murdoc and Crystal prepared Lizzie for the advancer and couldn't believe that she had to go with them. Lizzie was wide awake after sleeping for so long, but she didn't cry out or anything since she was will rested and everything. So much things could go wrong in the magical world, and there was no way that they could protect Lizzie from what any of the things that were likely to happen, and they had to save both of the worlds before it was too late. Victoria started thinking that Alina was the main person to blame for all of this in the first place, and she even told Alina that to her face.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Prophecy: The Beginning**

2D walked back to Alina's to check on her and to make sure that she was okay.

"Hay, 2D, I'm sorry about all of this-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's probably nothing to worry about since we're a step a way from saving both of our worlds from being attacked and domed forever into an never ending darkness." 2D tried to make a bright side to all of this in hopes that it would make things better.

"Yeah, maybe, if he doesn't turn me into complete slug like my friends have done already. Victoria even hates me now for putting her into this mess." Alina had pointed out as she peaked into the hallway and saw that everyone else was walking around and doing their own thing with the packing. "I wouldn't be surprised if Noodle was mad at me too." She finished gathering the last of her magical equipment for the trip.

"I'm sure that they'll get over the whole thing when it's all over and their save and sound in their worlds." 2D assured her that everything was going to work out in the end.

"I hope so." Alina sort of agree with 2D on this one. "And how do you even know that?" She asked.

"Trust me on this, the only reason that they're upset right now is because all of us are in danger due to Wilt, Spinal and Amy tracking you down, but it doesn't matter who's being tracked down, we're all going to fight through this." 2D assured her of that as well. He was confident about the whole thing and that there would be a good ending to it. "And besides, you saved us all from Wilt the last time before any of this even happened so there is no reason for them to be mad."

"Yeah, but they have magical powers as well so it also affects them now-not just me." Alina pointed out. "And everyone in this world is in danger all because of me. And now Lizzie has to come with us so that she won't be in danger."

"I personally don't think that anyone is to blame for any of this if you ask me. It's really just the faith that could have happened to anyone." 2D had made a comment about all of it. "No one would ask to have magical powers and to be tracked down by some evil warlock who's only attentions are to take over the universe and put it into a complete and eternal place darkness forever. Not even you."

"Good point." Alina agreed with him. But she was still unsure of what the turn out for all of this was going to be.

2D walked over to Alina and took her by the hand so that they could finally get to the magical world. As soon as everyone was in the living room and ready to leave Orchid, Jago and Riptor were ready with the portal all sit up. Murdoc was holding Lizzie's bag of stuff that she was going to need, and Crystal was holding Lizzie in her arms.

"I can't believe that we all have to do this." Murdoc was still upset and wished for something to come up and that there was another way for this to work out. He didn't want it to be this way, and he wanted to this whole magical thing to be over as soon as possible for the girls' sake.

"Don't worry, Murdoc; they're strong girls', they can handle any type of danger in their path." Crystal said to him.

Jago looked around to make sure that everyone there before bringing the portal up.

"Looks like everyone's ready, Riptor." Jago said to him.

"Alright, as soon as the portal is open we all have to jump through it together and it would get us there at once." Riptor gave them instructions on what to do. "Orchid, you know what to do." He sighted.

Orchid threw up the portal that led to the magical world, and it looked like all the damage had gotten worse after everything that's happened. They all held hands-Riptor on one end and Crystal on the other.

"So what do we do now?" Russell asked.

"We jump." Jago responded.

And then together they all jumped the portal together as planed, and off they were to the magical world with nothing to fear. There was no turning back after they've finally got into the portal, or a way to break free from any of this. This event would decide on the outlook and the faith of the world in the end, and if it would be the end of Wilt for good if they work together.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Prophecy: This is it**

The portal to the magical world seemed to go on for a long while. No had any idea of where or when it was going to finally come to an end and they would finally land in the magical world.

Riptor, Orchid, and Jago kept a close eye on everyone to make sure that they were okay and nothing was going to happen to them.

"How much longer until we get to there?" Murdoc had asked with anger that filled his tone.

"Don't worry, everyone, we'll be there shortly in just a few moments." Riptor had explained to them. "It shouldn't take much longer."

"How much longer are we talking here?" Murdoc wanted to find out more details about it.

"Like I said, we would be there a few moments-no later than that." Riptor said to him once again. "We don't have control of the time in the portal, it would take as long as it wants to get us to where we want to go."

"And why is that?" Murdoc asked again.

"Because that's the way it is." Riptor answered and kept his eyes on the direction of the portal to keep track when they got there so that he could let them know.

Murdoc wasn't buying it for a minute. He had seconds thoughts about this even if it was the only choice that they've had at this point if they wanted Wilt to be gone forever and to never come back again. Russell wasn't really up for the idea, but he kept that all to himself instead of showing it like Murdoc was the whole time. He looked around and saw that everyone else was holding out and reminding strong for this, so he did that too. If it's up to Russell then he would have decided for them to hide the girls' from Wilt so none of them would have to put up with this, and that's how he showed that he was against this.

Jago looked ahead of everyone else and saw the magical world coming up. He had sighted to Riptor and Orchid to tell everyone else.

"Good news, everyone: we're here, look alive." Orchid said to them. "Oh, please, start getting just in case something happens as soon as we land. You'll never know what's around every corner on our said of the universe now that Wilt's done some damage here. I have a feeling that something is going to happen as soon as we sit foot in this place."

The girls' took that as a warning and did what they were told. As soon as they've got closer to the magical world they've landed on the ground and hit it very hard on their way into the world. Then they got up and got their selves ready for anything at this point. Nothing seem to be out of the ordinary when they got there, it seemed the same.

"I guess I was wrong, but I was right to tell you girls' to be on your guard." Orchid dust her shoulder off as soon as she got up from the ground and helped up the others who were still on the ground. "And I think Wilt should be here when he finds out that you girls aren't at Kong Studios anymore after this. And I don't think it should take long at all if he can figure it out."

"You think?" Jago sighted.

Orchid ignored him and went on about her business.

"So where are we suppose to go so we could be ready?" Alina asked.

"But first, where can Crystal and I take Lizzie so she could be safe from all of this magical danger?" Murdoc had asked them.

"Jago, you take them to the hiding place while Orchid and I take over the mission from here and help the girls'." Riptor suggested. "Russell and 2D, you're going with them to the hiding place?" He asked them.

"I'll go with them so that I could help with Lizzie." Russell had answered.

"What about you, 2D?" Riptor asked him.

"Nope, I'm staying here just in case something goes wrong and yowl need backup to help you out of the situation." 2D explained to them. He's mainly worried about Alina and wanted to help her out.

Jago took Murdoc, Crystal and Russell to a hide out so that they could keep baby Lizzie safe from any harm while the others took off and went to prepare for battle one last time while they still had time. It was going to be the biggest battle ever this far in this part of the magical side of the universe, and the faith of the universe depends on it.

"Alright, everyone, Wilt might be here any minute so look alive and stay on your guard. We're going to need all of the strength of magic and team work we have together." Riptor, in a concern voice, had gave them a heads up to make them stay focus at all times. "Orchid, how much time do we have?" He asked her.

"I think we only have ten minutes or so before they show up." Orchid kept an eye on the tracker to see how close they showed up. "Maybe less because of the speed rate. It can change here and there once in a while."

"Keep us posted until he gets here, we can't leave this to chance." Riptor had said as an order. "And at this rate I don't think we can."

"Will do. I'll warn you all every minute." Orchid said. She kept her word, and did just that.

Everyone was on their guard at this point after that info, and they practiced all the spills that they've heard as far as single-hand spills. They weren't able to use the power of harmony because they had to prepare their waned and they didn't have much time. Orchid was still keeping track of the distends between Wilt and them at all times. They've put so much time into this that it was going quicker than they've thought although their time was running out until Wilt got there.

Alina had trip over something and almost fell, but 2D caught her before she hit the ground. She got her balance back as soon as 2D got her back on her feet and was ready to get back into action.

"Are you alright?" 2D asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay for now." Alina responded with a smile. She put her waned back into magic position and ready for magic casting and to go into the biggest battle in history that would never be forgotten.

Riptor looked around and everyone was still warming up their spills and magic as much as they could. There was nothing out of the ordinary just yet, but it was going to be a work in progress for them to see.

"Oh no, this can't be a good sight." Orchid said.

Riptor looked at her as soon as he heard her speak.

"What's going on over there, Orchid?" Riptor asked in a concern tone. "Is it bad?"

"I don't think you're going to like this, but I'd looked at the tracker to see if they were closer but when I looked they were gone." Orchid was a little worried, and prepared just in case something was to go down.

"That could only mean one thing." Riptor pointed out.

"What's going on?" Noodle asked them.

"I have some bad news: it looks like our battle starts now." Riptor said to them in a warning tone. "Get your armor ready and take your positions." He said as an order.

The girls' did what they were told and kept a look out for Wilt. But so far nothing happened. Wilt didn't show up with Amy or Spinal, nothing.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for? Evil and dark magic? Something to jump out and attack at any minute?" Victoria asked them.

"Something doesn't sound right about this." Noodle commented.

"You're not the only one who thinks that." Riptor kept a sharp eye out for Wilt or any of his apprentices to be sure. Still, nothing was going on.

"Alright, they've got to be hiding around somewhere thinking that we're going to be ambushed. They could just give up and cancel that." Orchid had commented about the plan that might be in progress for all she knows.

"Good point." Riptor couldn't help but to agree with her.

Someone pushed Noodle to the ground, and Noodle turned behind her and saw it was Amy who was behind her. But Amy took off before she could get her.

"Hay, get back here!" Noodle grabbed her waned but Amy was too fast for her to cast a spill and she couldn't catch up to her.

"What's wrong, Noodle? Afraid of a little speed?" Amy said in an evil tone.

"You just wait until I'm done with you!" Noodle made an attempt to used magical spill on Amy in hopes that it would stop her, but it didn't work.

Then something snuck up around Alina's ankles and grabbed her from behind. 2D heard Alina scream and turned around to see that she was in danger.

"Alina! Wilt, let her go!" 2D jumped over to save her. But Wilt moved and caused a portal to appear behind him, Spinal and Amy. And everyone had saw them.

"Make me, you little weakling." Wilt back to him. "It's not like you have magical powers of your own."

"What do you want this time? And when are you ever going give up and call this whole thing off?" Kayla asked them.

"And it's not Alina's done anything to you." Maura pointed out.

"It's the only way I could take control of the world with her out of the way." Wilt had said in an evil voice.

Alina got her waned and prepared to use a spill to break fee, but it was no use. 2D tried to grab her hand but it was too late because Wilt had went through the portal and it'd closed as soon as that was over.

"I almost had her." 2D was upset that he didn't save Alina.

"Good job, 2D, let your little girlfriend get taken away by the hands of evil again." Maura was giving him grief and wasn't going to let it rest there.

"Shut up, Maura, you have no room to talk." Noodle said to her.

"Stay out of it, Noodle, this is between me and him." Maura had said back to her.

"Maura, honestly, you did just see me trying to save her from danger." 2D pointed out with anger. "And as if I'm not more upset than you are."

"Don't worry, I know where they're going." Riptor was a step ahead of them the whole time. "Orchid, see if you could find them on the tracking device and let us know if you find anything." He said as an order.

"Looking on that right now." Orchid was keeping a close eye on the four of them. "They're heading back to the mortal world, and they're going towards some building that we haven't seen before that's down the street from the studio." She informed them of the directions. "The building is big-and we're talking about, maybe three stories here-and it's painted brown with a black roof. You girls' may know where this is."

"Yeah, we pass by it everyday when we go to practice." Victoria pointed out.

"Leave word with Jago and tell him everything, and tell him to meet you here and join us as soon as he gets here; the rest of you, come with me and we'll go ahead and stop them." Riptor came up with a plan for all of this as he thought it through.

The portal came up again, and the others went through it at once, and Orchid got a hold of Jago and informed him of what was going on and waited for him and the others.

The portal seemed to be a little longer than it was before, but when they've finally landed in the mortal world they quickly began looking for that building that Orchid talked about when she saw them on the tracker. They've found it right where she said it was, and they rushed in there to save Alina. But before they got any farther after the entrance Jago had showed up with Orchid, Murdoc, Crystal, Russell and baby Lizzie right in front of the others. It took everyone by surprise because it was still like they've left a minute ago, and had just arrive. And Grace was with them as well.

"That was quick." Riptor commented.

"He came as soon as Orchid told us-" Jago began. "And Grace heard the news and decided that she had to come with us."

"Don't think that I was going to sit back and let you guys go in alone." Grace said to Riptor. "And besides, we're in this together."

"I guess you're right." Riptor said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GODDAUTHER!" Murdoc was highly upset and wasn't going to let it go without an answer, cutting Jago off mid sentence.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay; Wilt took us by surprise and we weren't aware of that until Amy pushed Noodle." Riptor explained to him.

"And I've found the room, it's down the hall over here." Orchid pointed out.

"Alright, lets get down there and save her before something else happens." Riptor had said to them. "We still have time before Wilt fore-fells the prophecy and puts us all in eternal darkness forever."

Riptor led the way and everyone else followed him to the room. Orchid told them where to go and they've found it right in front of them. They could hear Alina's voice and knew that they're was trouble.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry!" Alina warn the people inside.

"Alina," 2D cried out.

"We're almost there." Riptor said to them. "Jago, get Crystal and Lizzie to a safe hiding place. This prophecy's too dangerous for them to be here."

Jago took off with Crystal, holding the baby, and headed for another room for safe keeping at the moment.

"We're got to get in there, there's no telling what they could be doing to her right now." Murdoc didn't want to sit around and wait for something to happen. He was trying to get into the room to save her.

Riptor stopped him. "We have to come up with some kind of plan first to save her before we go in there because just going to Alina isn't as simple-"

Murdoc just busted opened the door to the dark room instead of waiting for Riptor to come up with a straightly that could help them get out of there. They've went after him but they couldn't stop in time before Wilt saw them.

Alina was still trying to break free from them.

"Aw, what a way to make a grand entrance to save your goddaughter like that. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see if you before I complete the last part of the prophecy and I will have all of the universe at my control." Wilt said in an evil tone. "I'm really sure that your niece would be happy to see you as well."

"Let Alina go, Wilt!" Murdoc warned him. "And free Amy too."

"And what's going to happen if I don't release them like you request? Amy works for me now." Wilt said in an evil tone that meant that he wasn't going to let them go that easily.

"Oh, you don't even want to know-" Murdoc was about to speak.

"Murdoc, are you nuts? You can't just do that and take a risk when you have no idea of what could happen." 2D commented, cutting him off. He took off to help Alina as soon as he saw his chance.

"Amy, what were you thinking when you saw him? I know you don't like Alina, I know you don't want anything to do with her, but it doesn't give you a right to help some evil warlock kill her." Murdoc said to her with anger at what she did. "And you know that it's wrong-"

"No it's not, he's trying to get red of Alina before she destroys the world." A very high-strung Amy said in an angry tone that shock the place and took everyone by surprise. "Wilt and Spinal said so their selves."

No believe what had just came out of Amy's mouth just now.

"Amy, he's laying to you-and you know that the only reason that you did this was because you don't like Alina, and don't say it's not." Maura warned her and pointed out a lot more than the truth this time. "And everyone's thinking that you've ran away and took off into another state or something because you were nowhere to be found for days." She went on. "I've heard everyone talking about it at practice, and we didn't know what to say when they were saying all of those things."

Amy shook her head at the thought. "He said that Alina had some kind of magical power and was trying to-"

"Amy, don't believe him." Alina cut her off. "You should have known by now the whole thing was a lie about what Wilt said to you. He's trying to get red of me just so he could take over the world and everything, and he was just using you to have an easier shot to get to me the whole time."

Amy looked at Wilt in this disbelief.

"It was the only way that I could get to take our side after all in the end, and I had a feeling that it would work out somehow." Wilt had an evil laugh and went on. "And you fell for that load of lies." And he laughed again.

"That didn't take long for her to hear the truth." Riptor commented. Everyone had took the chance to prepare their wands and prepared for battle. "Everyone, charge!" He'd ordered.

2D got Alina free from the danger and got her back in the battle. There's so much magic flying in the air as everyone castes spills and used their magic to take others out in hopes that it would be the end of it. Wilt used his magic and blasted throw the rooftop in a boom, and Alina used her magic broom to fly up to it in hopes that it would get Wilt as far away from her friends as possible so they wouldn't get hurt all because of her. And as planned Wilt followed her up to the rooftop, and Alina flow as fast as she could. Wilt had used his dark magic to knock her off the of her broom and had caused her almost fall off of the rooftop, but Alina grabbed on to the edge before she fell. Wilt sit up some Zombies out for everyone else to fight off.

Everyone rushed outside and as soon as they spotted the whole in the roof and had knew what was going on. Then the whole town heard all the commotion going on and had walked over to see what was going on, but they didn't go any closer to the danger zone.

Alina used her magic to get her back up to the rooftop and was able to get Wilt in battle as soon as she got her balance and her wand back in position. Wilt wasn't going to fall that easily and he wasn't going to give up until Alina was gone. Alina wasn't going to give up either.

"What is it with you? Do you honestly think that you could defeat me?" Wilt had asked in an evil voice.

"I don't know, I know." Alina said back to him.

Alina used her magic, but Wilt wasn't affected by it at all. He didn't even lose his balance.

Wilt grabbed Alina by the arm and was about to do something.

"Let me go!" Alina tried to break free of Wilt's grip on her.

"Looks like I've got you now." Wilt said to him.

"ALINA!" Murdoc cried out. "Crystal will never forgive me if something happens to her."

"Hay, let go of her!" 2D called out to Wilt from the ground.

"2D, could call Alina's broom to you so you could go up there to save her." Kayla informed him. "Orchid said that it would work for you. Just hold your hand out and it will come to you." She used her magic to hit Wilt but Wilt used a force field to block it from hitting him.

And Wilt also made the magic backfire onto her.

"Okay, that can't be good." Kayla was worried about Alina.

"The choice is yours, Wilt; if you through her down it will be the last thing you'll ever do!" Riptor warned him.

"Watch me!" Wilt threw Alina off the rooftop, and Alina screamed along the way.

2D held his hand out for Alina's broom, and the flew down to 2D and he hopped on and flew up to catch Alina before she landed on the ground and got hurt. When he held the other hand out for Alina something truly amazing happened. A gravitational spark had came from 2D's hand and pulled Alina to him. As soon as he caught her he flew the both of them back down safely. Alina had fainted from the fall.

Wilt couldn't believe it so he came down and had gotten ambushed by Orchid and Grace while Jago put the handcuffs on him. And Spinal jumped in to save him, but he got handcuffed by Riptor too.

"Alina, are you okay?" 2D was trying to wake her up.

Alina woke up for a minute, but then Amy pushed her to the ground and then she had fainted again before 2D grabbed her. And Murdoc jumped and grabbed Amy before she did anything else and made sure that Alina was okay.

"Let me go!" Amy cried out to Murdoc.

"Not even if you paid me to, and I'm going to tell your parents what you've been up to when we get you home!" Murdoc warned her. He was holding her back as much as he could, and he wasn't going to let her win or break free from his hold on her. It was the only way that he could keep her out of trouble for good.

"Looks like you've finally got a hold of her." Crystal commented to Murdoc from the side line.

"And we could finally get her back home and out of this mess. And we'll see what your parents have to say about what you've done." Murdoc was getting more angrier than he was about this magic thing at first, and he wanted to see to it that something would and will be done about Amy's behavior.

"And I would like to be there to hear it." Crystal said.

"Crystal, stay out of it-you are not my mother!" Amy said with more anger in her voice.

Crystal didn't care, she knew that Amy was still mad at her for Lizzie exist in this world and for even giving birth to her. That's all it was.

"You guys get them out of here, and put them in jail cell that they can't break out of." Riptor said as an order. "And kept them chained to the walls."

And something else was about to happen. Because the prophecy didn't go the way that Wilt had wanted it to, a ray of light shined from 2D and Alina and zapped Wilt from where they were, and the girls' joined in and used it as part of the power of harmony. And just like that Wilt was affected by the light and started to dissolve. And just like that Wilt was completely gone before their eyes, and all that was left behind was the magically and strong pair of handcuffs that was on his hands.

"The prophecy is completed now, but Alina's in hyper healing mode thanks to all of what happened." Jago explained to them. "And 2D, it looks like we've added another warlock to the mix."

2D looked down at his hands and blue spark coming out of and new that it meant something was going to happen. But he didn't think that it would having magical powers and what not just like the girls', and it made him a warlock.

"You've got to be kidding me." 2D commented.

"I was afraid of something like that." Murdoc admitted. "It's bad enough that I've got a goddaughter with powers in hyper healing mode, along with all of her others friends having powers, but now he has powers too."

"He could save her from all of this." Riptor explained to them. "It isn't too late, it would work and it will work out."

"Let's get back to the studio and make sure she's alright." Russell suggested. "2D, do you think you could hold up until we get there?" He asked.

2D nodded.

"Don't worry, I know a faster way to get us there." Riptor said. While Grace, Jago and Orchid took Spinal back to the magical world to lock them up Riptor used his magic to get everyone back to the studio. 2D kept Alina safe the whole time by using his magic as a hold to help save her life.

Everyone in the city who saw it and came to watch had went back to their homes where they would be safe.

A few hour later, Alina had woken finally woken up from her long sleep in Kong Studios and noticed that she was in room laying in her bed under the covers. She saw that her door was cracked opened and she heard some people talking outside in the hallway. It took a minute for her eye adjust to the surrounding, and she noticed that 2D was standing right in the door listening to the conversation that was going on.

"I just got word from the others, and Spinal is taken care of and everything. And Wilt is gone for good." Riptor informed everyone that was in the hallway talking to him.

"Are you sure about that?" Russell had asked.

"I'm positive, they're no sight of him or a trace of his magic anywhere. And those who have dark magic can trigger off anything as soon as they're found." Riptor told them how the whole detector thing works for them. "And no matter how far away they may be or where they are we're still able to find them anywhere."

"So the tracker is accurate, I'm guessing." Crystal commented. She held Lizzie in her hands, putting her back to sleep.

"That's right." Riptor answered. "And Jago looked everywhere in the area of the mortal world while Grace searched the magical world so they could cover both areas. Not just here, but everywhere-including other places in the whole universe, and nothing."

"That's a good thing, or otherwise he could have been back by now." Crystal had pointed out as a fact.

"Also a good point, and we would have picked up his sent of magic like I've said before." Riptor commented, looking at the tracker to see if anything had changed so far. It was still the same as it was before the last time he checked it. "And besides, Wilt's dark magic was the strongest to pick up."

Crystal looked at Murdoc and had noticed that he was still a little uneasy about the whole thing.

"Murdoc, don't beat yourself up over this; it's not your fault. None of us saw this outcome coming at all, and we didn't know." Crystal stepped in to cheer him up. "Alina's going to be just fine, like they've said she would."

"I just hate to see her laying in bed like that." Murdoc wasn't going to lighten up, although Alina was alright.

"Will, I better get back to the magical world now; I'll check in on you guys a little later to see how Alina's doing." Riptor opened up the portal and took off just like that.

"You're not going to let it go until Alina's up, are you?" Russell asked Murdoc.

Murdoc didn't answer him.

Alina was listening the whole time, and no one was aware of that until 2D turned around and saw that she was awake and still laying in bed, so he went in there to check on her.

"Hay, sleepy-head, how you're feeling?" 2D asked with a smile. He put her hand over her head to make sure that her temperature was normal. "You look better."

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Alina smiled, sitting up on her bed.

"Hay, is she awake in there?" Murdoc asked 2D.

"Yeah, she's fine and she's awake." 2D answered quickly with happiness from the bottom of his voice. He hugged her before anyone else had the chance to do so. And then Alina hugged him back.

Everyone had rushed into the room, and Murdoc was glade to see Alina smile and he rushed over to hug her tightly and didn't want to let her go, due to the fact that he had almost lost her tonight in a battle of good verse evil with good magic and dark magic.

"Alina, I'm so glade that you're okay-I almost thought that you would never wake up." Murdoc said to her. He didn't let her go for a quite a few minutes. "I am never going to let anything like that happen to you again."

"I'm fine, Murdoc, really." Alina assured him of that. She smiled just to prove it. "Wilt wasn't going to hurt me that bad anyway. I could handle him."

"We know you can." Crystal agreed with her.

Murdoc finally let go of Alina and stepped back from the bed. He checked his cell phone to see what time it was, and it was already one in the morning. Everyone else in the room also rushed up to hug Alina just before he said anything about the time.

"It's good to have you back, safe and sound, before he actually destroyed you and what not." Maura commented as a good friend.

"Hay, I was going to say that first." Noodle said to Maura.

"Will to bad, I beat you to the punch." Maura said back to her.

"Do you two really have to do this now when we really don't have to for it? I have thought that you two would have put that behind you by now." Alina asked them as soon as she hit the pillow.

"Maura, I think you should live the room." Noodle said to her.

"Noodle, if anyone should leave the room right now, it's you." Maura had said to Noodle with anger.

Murdoc had a bad feeling about Maura and Noodle fighting when everything was just started to get good. Crystal could tell what Murdoc was thinking and couldn't agree with him more than ever before.

"Alright, everyone, it's time for all of us to finally get back to bed for the night so that we could all get our rest. Goodnight, we will see you all in the morning." It was up to Murdoc in the end to Maura and Noodle's little disagreement before it got worse. He did not want to deal with a constant arguing between those two.

Maura and Noodle complained about it a little bit.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm not kidding; now get to bed before you're grounded." Murdoc warned them about that. He was serious, and it was late. "Go."

Murdoc, Crystal and Russell took the other girls' out of the room and watched all of them to make sure that they went straight to their rooms and nowhere else. 2D stayed a little longer in Alina's room to talk to her before he left and went back down to his room all the way back down to the basement.

"Do you need anything?" 2D asked her.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." Alina said once again in responses, with a smile. "It's not that serious. I'm can manage, but thank you anyway."

"I'm glade to hear that." 2D said with a smile, and sat at the edge of Alina's bed.

2D saw that Alina was reaching for her MP3player, so he used his magic to move give it to her. Alina couldn't believe what just happened.

"2D, did you do that?" Alina asked him.

"Yep." 2D admitted. He used his magic again to pull the covers up to Alina's chin as soon as Alina laid her head down on her pillow, and Alina was amazed by the magic. It was easy for 2D now that he got a chance to use his magic twice in a row. "Now to sleep, you still look a little tired and need to get your rest." He said to her running his figures all through her hair.

"Goodnight, 2D." Alina said with a smile as she began to doze off.

"Goodnight, Alina." 2D said with a smile, and kissed the top of her head before he got up from the bed and walked out of the room-closing the door behind him. He went to his room all the way down to the basement where it always is and has been and went back to sleep for the night.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Labor Day**

**with a Little Twist to it**

It's been a few weeks since Wilt was destroyed for good and was never to return, and it was finally Labor Day-the day before the first day of school.

It was the night of the performance that everyone's worked so hard on for the pass few weeks since day one at rehearsals and was looking forward to for days. They couldn't believe that the big night was already here and it was finally sinking into their memories. And when the show finally started everyone was at the edge of their seats, and clapped to the music before it started and after it ended, and it went on for hours which turned out to be a good thing for the audience so that they could have something to enjoy at the end of a long summer vacation. And at the end of the show and at the end of the final song in the show, 2D and Alina had kiss like what was planned for weeks which really took everyone in the crowed by surprised, really. Before leaving everyone stood up and clapped for their finally song and everything.

And after the show their was an after party for cast members only being held in a ballroom at the building, the cast members families were invited as well. In the ballroom, they could go anywhere because of how much space their was-and they could go outside on the balcony if they wanted to. 2D spent the last few minutes of the party trying to find Alina, and he found her standing outside on the balcony.

2D walked outside, closed the door behind him and walked over to Alina.

"Hay, Alina, what are you doing out here?" 2D asked her.

"Nothing, just standing outside looking at the stars in the last summer nights sky." Alina answered with a smile. "Did you need me for something?" She asked him.

"Yes, I have something for you." 2D said with a smile. He had reach into his pans pocket and pulled a promise ring and put it on Alina's figure. He had made promises that he would never do anything to hurt her and asked had finally Alina if she would like to be his girlfriend.

Alina agree to it, and then they both kissed again. They're only two years apart, in this story. And next time Noodle and the rest of the girls' are going to be seniors and will be graduating at the end of the school year, and Victoria will be in college but she will be taking morning classes only while her friends are in school so she could have some time to hang out with them when they get out of school for the day. It was a choice, and they'll finally be done with their CD and have a release party.

Stay tuned for more of this story, Life at Kong Studios.

**Gorillaz Fan Fiction**

**Book Listings**

1) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 1

2) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 1 ½

3) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2

4) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2 ½ part I

5) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 2 ½ part II

6) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 3

7) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 4

8) Gorillaz Fan Fiction: Life At Kong Studios Book 5

Play List for Book Series

1) Gorillaz- Clints Eastwood

2) Gorillaz- M1A1

3) Gorillaz- Tomorrow Comes the Day

4) Gorillaz- Slow Country

5) Gorillaz- Feel Good inc.

6) Gorillaz- Dare

7) Gorillaz- El Emama

8) Gorillaz- Stylo

9) La' Vega- Fairytale Ending

Gorillaz Fan Fiction 2

Summer Vacation Time: Saving Salem

Wilt is back, and he is still after Alina, not knowing she's not Salem


End file.
